This Little Island
by coli66
Summary: Who would run away from a life of luxury? Why, that would be tomboy Chelsea, who runs away to the beautiful Sunny Island. She meets Vaughn, and your typical love story unravels. But as rivals rise, troubles with the farm, and old enemies start to reappear, a new question is asked. Will the road always travel back to This Little Island? A funny story of love, family, friendship.
1. A Clean Slate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the harvest moon characters!**

Chapter 1.

A Clean Slate

I'm eleven again. Before this hot summer day on the first of August, everything in my life was perfect...except my relationship with my mother. Well, as far as eleven year olds life can be perfect. You know, I got everything I ever wanted even a month of summer camp, which I had just returned from yesterday. I was never even lonely. I had my brother for a best friend, and to tell the truth, I never regretted for one single minute that I had a brother. My twin brother Cliff and I are playing in the mud behind our 1600's themed mansion. I always loved this house, except it was _pink_. Pink's a nice color, but for a house? Everything in it, is pink. The shudders, doorknobs, fireplace, trees on the side of the driveway, you name it. Everything is pink. Only father's den and Cliff's room are of multi colors. I heard a loud crash from inside.

"What was that?" I exclaimed.

"How should I know?" Brothers. They have to take every chance they get to tear you down.

"Let's go check it out! It could be like, an adventure!" At this age, I was always craving adventure, or even pretending an adventure. I stand up, brushing all the dirt and mud off my ankle-length skirts. I would prefer an old pair of ripped up jeans, but Mother needs her little girly girl princess for a daughter. Father and Cliff are excepting of my tom boyishness, but Mother won't except that I am who I am. My Mother and I never really got along well.

"Chelsea, wait!" Cliff said, grabbing my hand, pulling me to the dirt, face first.

"You jerk! What'd you do _that_ for" I said, once again standing to regain my balance.

"You don't know what's going on in there!"

"Oh, and you do?" I hated it when he pretended to know everything. He barley knows anything, and I can prove it by just one glance at or report cards. The last time we got our school marks, my report card was hung on the wall with pride in my family's den, and Cliff wasn't aloud to play for the first three weeks of summer vacation. All he could do was read mother-approved books, and chores. Chores were pretty hard to find in this house, on account of all the maids and chefs and nannies.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea..."

"What are you talking about?" He looked down at the little mud castle he had made. He was quiet. Something I had never seen him be. He had a very serious but sad expression on his face. I kneeled down beside him. I saw a single tear run down his left cheek. The last time I ever saw him cry was when we were six. We were playing in the woods by a creek. We were running, and I accidently pushed him in. He landed on his arm weird and turns out it was broken in two different places. We weren't aloud to play in the woods anymore after that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I was petting the back of his head as though it would offer some sort of comfort.

"While you were away... Mother and Father started fighting something fierce...worse then these past couple of months" My mouth dropped. Not believing my ears, I watched the wind blow the leaves on the pink trees. These past couple of months... Every week there was a new argument. Whether it was one of them wasting money, or what to do about Cliff's grades, or even what to have for supper that night. But the way Cliff is acting... I think that this fighting is worse then what I've seen.

"I'm gonna go check it out," I said standing up leaving my brother in the dirt alone with his thoughts. I walked to the back door which lead to the kitchen, but when I turned the corner, I saw my father with fierce vicious eye toward my mother. She had plates in her hand. My mom was always one to loose her temper easily, but I never saw her physically _hurt_ someone. Sure, her words could kill, but she was still a kind lady when she wanted to be. Which was rare.

"You put that down Vivian!" My father cried, obviously not seeing me. I knew my father would stop fighting if they saw me...right? I'm his little baby girl! Even though I was a tom-boy, my father and I always had that special bond. We could talk about anything and everything. We played sports and games with my brother, while Mother was out for lunch with her glamorous friends. She always asked me to join her, but I declined as I always thought that playing baseball, or swimming was more fun then faking smiles and gossiping to other woman, as you secretly decide in your head, who's the prettiest, or who has the best figure. Whenever I come home covered in mud and ripped up clothes, my mother always does the same thing. Sigh and say,

"You could have been the most beautiful thing," This I never got at all. I don't think of myself as beautiful. When I look in the mirror, I see a scrawny dull brunette. Even though I don't think of myself as stunningly gorgeous, I still think I have pretty eyes. Yes sir, my eyes that seem to have every known shade of blue are defiantly my best feature. I go back to reality, which involves two angry parents.

"Never in my days have I been called worse. More so, then by my own husband!"

"I'm only speaking for anyone who has set foot on this house!"

"I am the greatest Mother in the world! I buy those kids everything they want!"

"You see? 'Those kids'! I can't stand this anymore! It doesn't work any-" My father finally saw me standing in the door way. His last sentence made me shed tears down my face.

"Cheli..." My favorite childhood nickname.

"Your leaving?" I say, as I feel my voice shake. He let out a sigh. It was harsh and cold...the exact opposite of the father I always knew.

"Cheli..." He was a loss for words. I glanced at my mother who seemed to be enjoying seeing my father's hurt. She disgusted me. Everything about her. Her red hair, her snobby little smile, her cold green eyes, everything. I ran out of the room.

"Cheli, wait!" I heard my father yelled after me. I ran for the woods behind our house.

"What happened?" I heard my brother call after me as I run past him. I heard the screen door close behind me with a slam. I don't care. I kept running. I could out run anybody from school. I ran until I was by the old tire swing Cliff and I put up a couple years back. Father helped of corse. I sit on the swing and let the tears fall. I wasn't flat out sobbing. The feeling hasn't sunk in deep enough. I was still in shock. I pulled out the disgusting ribbons in my braids mother made me wear that showed plain old hair ties. I liked plain old hair ties. Did Mother care? Nope. She never did. Not once I think. I redo the knot in my bandana.

"Hey, we gotta talk" I heard the soft, gentle voice of my father from behind me say.

"You leaving. What else is there to talk about?" I said.

"Now I never said that. But I might as well tell you now. Yes, I am leaving," I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't cry. Not here, not now. Maybe there was hope...

"Can Cliff and I come with you? Please?" Oh goddess, please let him say yes. I don't care if we live on the cold winter streets of Mineral Town as long as I have my Father and Cliff.

"I want you too. I really do. But your mother says I can't,"

"Why?"

"Well, you see, mothers have special advantages when parents split up. She wants to keep you, she has a nice job, a nice house, this all helps her take care of you. I'm not gonna have a house, or time to watch over you and Cliff for a while, so I think its best that you stay with your mother for a while. But I promise you this: I will write as often as I can to you and Cliff."

I started crying again, although I listen to every word. The pain is finally settling in.

"And I'll write back. I will make sure Cliff writes too" He smile and kisses me on the forehead. I closed my eyes.

After that, everything was a blur. My mother became more cruel threatening to slap me and Cliff if we even looked at her funny. Our house was quiet. Quiet and sad. The only time I could find happiness was at school or at friends houses. Cliff and I signed up for every after-school club we could to avoid staying home. My father did write though. We got a letter every week for a couple of months. But then it was every two weeks for three months, then a year went by and it was only a letter per month. I'm sixteen now, and it's been five years when my father first told me he was leaving. We only get a letter per year now, which arrived a couple days ago. I keep re-reading it over and over on this Thursday night. It says he's well, he has an exciting job traveling all over the world, and that he hopes that were okay. He travels so much we can't keep up with his address so writing to him is impossible.

"Hey Cheli, what are you doing on the floor?" Cliff said as he walked into my room. I got up.

"Reading dad's letter," I smiled and gave it to him. He smiled as he held the letter in his hand. You hear a lot how the teenage brother resents the dad for walking out on the family, but not Cliff. The three of us couldn't be mad at each other for long.

"I have an announcement," He said looking up at me with stars in his eyes.

"Do tell!" I said as he and I sat on the floor together. I have a couch in my room, but it was rarely used, except when the maids needed a nap, I let them sleep in here for a while. They work so hard, and for such a crappy salary. Especially when mother throws her parties. Ugh. Parties. Its not that I don't like socializing, its just I hate the people my mother tries to get me to talk to. The boys she tries to get me to fall for. They're all stuck up and full of themselves.

"You know that girl I've been dating for a while? Ann?"

"How could I forget her? You don't shut up about her!" I lightly punch his arm. He smiles to himself and looks down at the floor. We met Ann when we were all fourteen. She was new to Mineral Town High School, and was in drama club with my brother and I. They claim it was love at first sight, but in reality they didn't see each other in a romantic way until opening night.

"Well, today I took her on a date to the park, and we were lying on a blanket and I looked at her. I really looked at her, and finally, after all this time I have finally relised what I've always wanted. She looked over and saw me watching her. That was when I asked, 'Will you marry me?'"

My mouth dropped.

"You my friend, are an idiot" I told him, looking him square in the eye to show him my seriousness.

"Maybe so, but this time Saturday, Anna and I are gonna get on a train to Stone Valley, find a small chapel, and get married. Its perfect right?

I for one never believed in marrying young. We just turned sixteen last summer.

"If thats what you wanna do, go ahead. You know how I feel" I say, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I do, but thats not gonna stop me. I have this strange feeling inside me that's telling me that she is the one. Its kind of like, butterflies in your stomach when you get nervous, but this feeling is everywhere. Its in my head, toes, fingers, you name it, and it never goes away. I'm in love Chelsea. I'm gonna be in love for the rest of my life because within a matter of days, Ann will never have to leave my side again"

"I'm happy for you," I say smiling, lightly punching his arm.

"Thank you" He stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I call after him. He quickly turned "Does this mean goodbye?" We have no school tomorrow, on account of spring break, and Stone Valley is a two day train ride. Plus I doubt Cliff and Anna are gonna come back here when their married. They would just be asking for trouble.

"Yeah. But don't miss me too much. I'll get in touch with you as soon as we get situated in Stone Valley" That could take a while, I wanted to say. But he was so happy, I didn't want to ruin it for him. He walked out of my room. I sighed heavily. I tried my hardest not to cry. I really did. A few tears somehow managed to slipped down my face. I wasn't crying because I had something against Ann. She's really nice and we got along fine. I was crying because I was gonna be all alone to deal with my mother. I always had my brother whenever I needed him, but now...he's gone. First my dad, and now Cliff.

I jumped up and pulled out my ruffle bag from under my bed. I put all _my_ clothes in the ruffle bag, and not my mothers. Soon, all that stood in my closet were dinner clothes, high heels, night gowns, and dresses and my school uniform. In my bag however, was every tee-shirt I owned, shorts, socks and an extra pair of sneakers I have. I went to my balcony, and climbed down the rose bush. So long life with glamor and privilege! I have a real life to live!

I slept over at Popuri's house. She's a good friend, and she, like everyone else in school, knows of the kind of relationship my mother and I have. Our family has always been the talk of the town; since we own so many businesses.

I woke up early and headed down to the restaurant which was downtown by the docks. The waiter sat me down at one of the outside tables. Goddess, it was hot out. Along with my meal, the tall waiter gave me a newspaper. As soon as I opened the paper, a brochure landed on my pancakes and ended up drenched in maple syrup. Ugh. What's it for anyway? Something about a rancher needed on an island. What's a rancher? Something to do with a farm or something, I guess.

Hey, wait a minute! An island? Far away? This is my chance! I left a hundred and fifty gold on the table and ran to the ferry on the beach, with my rugsack in one hand and the brochure in the other. As I run up the board to the ship, I stop to ask a man with a clipboard a question.

"Is this ship to the Island of Happiness?"

"Yes yes, we stop there!" He said in a thick, unidentifiable accent. I breathe in deep, and I look up at the tall ship. I step forward.

This is the beginning of my brand new life.

I wake up on a beach. I feel...warm all over...except in my mouth...what is that? I squished it around and when I came to relised that it was _sand._ I quickly spit it out and start fake gagging.

"She's awake!" I heard an elderly man's voice exclaim.

"Oh, thank goddess" A woman called after. I looked up. To my surprise I saw an elderly man, a middle aged woman, and two kids my age with bright pink hair.

"Are you alright? Can you remember everything? Your ship crashed and we found you here earlier today and thought it was best to let you wake up yourself" The woman said. Lets see... My name is Chelsea...Birthday is Summer 6...I have a brother named Cliff and I'm on this island to escape my evil Mother... yep everything is in its place.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine. I'm Chelsea by the way" I got up smiling and put out my hand first to the elderly man.

"I'm Taro," He said staring me down.

"I'm Felicia. Welcome to the island. These are my children, Natalie and Elliot," She says, making a polite hand gesture to the teenagers around my age behind her.

"Hi," Elliot said with a shy smile creeping across his face in a friendly way. I smile back at him.

"Sup?" Natalie said. I did that nod thing that my friends and I would do in school when we saw each other in the mornings. Guess those days are over.

"So, what is this place?" I finally have to ask. A bird screeches in the backround.

"This is the Island of Happiness" Taro said

"Hey, I ended up in the right place! I found a brochure and I wanted to be the new rancher if the jo-"

"WE FOUND A RANCHER! I'll show you your new ranch! Daughter, you and Elliot and Natalie search for more survivors!" Taro said grinning like a kid in a candy store. He lead me up a path from the beach that lead through a tiny walk-way with old buildings.

"This one will be my family's house," He said, pointing to a shack with rotted wood.

"Its a fixer-upper" I said smiling

"Nothing I can't fix!" He says.

We finally arrived at a large field of land, that had a couple buildings scattered around. Taro told me he was a real rancher back in the day. By ten p.m. I finally got to call it a day and get some sleep.

Running this ranch is gonna be a challenge, but I think I'm gonna be able to do it. I have to. Only other choice is to go crawling back to my Mother. I loved my small comfortable house. Much "homier" then my Mother's mansion. I pulled up the covers on my bed and dreamed of a successful ranch. Oh yeah.

I'm gonna like it here.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

The meeting

I woke up to a knocking on my door. With a quick glance at my alarm clock which read six thirty, I steadily got out of bed. Its been three and a half weeks since I've first landed on the island, and so far, everything is great. The spring harvest is coming in with a matter of days, Gannon, the town carpenter, built a chicken coop free, as soon as I get enough wood. With all the crops coming in, I'll be able to start off with two chickens.

I opened the door and my heart stopped. I stepped back to see a tall silver haired man dressed like cowboy. I looked him in the eye, to see the most beautiful color of purple in this world.

"Hi" I managed to say, with my eyes glued to his hair. How old is he? His skin is flawless with no wrinkles or anything, but his hair made me think he was far past my age.

"Hello. I'm Vaughn the towns animal dealer," He said in a small, gruff voice.

"I'm Chelsea, the new rancher,"

"I know. Do you think I'm stupid? My Aunt Mirabelle sent me here to introduce myself. Mission accomplished, and now we will never have to speak again, thank goddess," He glared at me with his haunting eyes, then turned around and walked out. I slammed the door. The nerve of that guy. Thinking he can just walk in here and insult me. After a half hour, I had breakfast and showered and finally headed out. As I walked up I saw that the crops had come in over night! Now I'm gonna be able to afford those chickens!

By next week I had the money and went straight to Mirabelle's. I expected to be greeted by two cheerful 'hellos' but as soon I walked through the door,

"What are _you_ doing here?" I recognized the harsh cold voice in an instant. Glaring at me with his beautiful eyes... Stop that Cheli! He may be handsome, but he's a jerk to you!

"What are _you_ doing here?" I said in a mocking tone. I can play jerk too. Hey, playing jerk is fun! But not my style.

"Oh hello Chelsea!" Chirped Mirabelle as she waltzed in from the other room. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you know how I said I was gonna buy a couple of chickens as soon as the crops come in?"

"Yes, I remember Elliot said something about that when he was delivering some supplies over this morning," She said smiling nicely the whole time. Hard to believe that Vaughn is related to her. She's so nice and happy. And Vaughn is so... distant.

"Yes, well the crops came in a few days ago and now I can finally afford those chickens," Vaughn stopped whatever he was doing and rolled his eyes at what I said. I felt like yelling at him, but I didn't want to interrupt Mirabelle

"Oh, wonderful! But I'm afraid on such short notice, they won't be able to stay with you until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh thats alright. I'll just pick them up tomorrow an-"

"No no, I insist you let Vaughn drop them off at your ranch tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble!"

"Thats really not necessary, I-"

"Not another word!" I sighed, smiled and gave her the money I owed. As I stepped out the door I felt a little evil-ish.

"Bye Vaughn!" I said. A little childish but it was so much fun. He probably really hates me now. Oh well. I don't really care.

I stopped on the way home to get some seeds for the summer. Tomorrow I can start planting. As I walked into Chen's shop, I decided to get a couple extra seeds. It only means more money and I can always work harder. As I handed Chen the money, he got a serious look in his face, or some of his face looked serious, for most of it was covered by his mustache.

"What are gonna do with all these seeds Chelsea? You have well over half a fields worth."

"Well, I need the money, and I think I'm gonna push myself hard this season to make sure I can afford a barn for cows and sheep by the end of the year,"

"Alright. Just, be careful okay? I don't wanna see you hurting yourself,"

"I promise"

I walked out of the store and headed back home.

"Hey Cheli!" I turned around to see Natalie running over. She and I have gotten to be pretty good friends over these past couple weeks and now knows almost everything about my past.

"Cheli, wanna hang out?" She said finally catching up to me.

"Sure I got time."

"While were at it we might as well invite Julia. What do you say we add her to our little group?" She said. All I know about Julia, is that she and her family are pretty close. Also I happen to know that whenever I walk into Mirabelle's, and Julia's cooking, I think that whatever I came in for can wait for another time because the smell is just too horrible. But other then that I have no problems with her.

"Sure she seems nice"

"Yeah. Plus I wanna ask her what's going on with her and my brother." Woah! Did NOT see that coming.

"What's going on with those two wacky kids?" I said jokingly. She looked at me in a joking serious way with a tiny smirk on her face.

"What do _you_ think?" She said raising her eyebrows. We approached Julia's house and knock on the door. A couple seconds pass and Julia opens the door.

"You could be a little sensitive!" She yells behind her back. "Hey guys what's up?" She says as though she wasn't screaming her head off a couple seconds ago.

"We wanted to know if you could hang out? You know, maybe go down to the beach, blast the music really loud, master the limbo. Typical stuff" I laughed when she said the thing about limbo. I have never lost a limbo competition in my life, on account of being short. One of the very few advantages of being short.

"Awesome! But nows not a good time... How bout friday morning?" Friday. Two days from now. I think I would have those seeds in by then. Natalie looks at me. I look at her. Turning back to Julia I give a little shrug.

"Friday works for me. But it's gonna have to be around noon,"

"And I can make time for the beach anytime" Julia and I give a chuckle

"Great! See you soon!" Julia smiled and quickly went back inside giving us a cheerful goodbye. Natalie and I decided to take a walk around the island instead of go to the beach.

"I wonder what's kept her from coming to the beach with us today"

"She might have to work the store," I suggested.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling it might have to do with that cowboy. Their related, like brother and sister?"

"Their cousins"

"Weird. Hey, what do you think of the guy? I think he's a jerk, and nothing more. You?"

"Well, I think he's cute, bu-" Her eyes grew wide. Her smirk turned into a gasp with the corners of her mouth turned upward.

"CHELI, YOU LOVE HIM!" She tackled me to the ground and tried to get me to admit I was in love by sitting on me.

"No I don't!" I said trying to push her off of me. She got off and grew serious.

**Vaughn's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. She thinks I'm cute? She thinks I'm cute. I smirked, adjusted my hat. She's a little to... I don't know. She just isn't my type. She and I clash. We clash like night and night. Taro told me all about her during my interview for the job as animal dealer. Every time I asked a question about the island, he would say "Ask Chelsea". I figured I could just ask my aunt or Julia. But back to the matter at hand, She thinks I'm cute. She does smile pretty... and those eyes of hers. They make the ocean look like snow. What am I saying? She's doing a good job on that farm. Everything I've had from the ranch has been okay. Well, actually what I've had has been kinda good. I'm sitting behind Mirabelle's shop as I listen to Natalie beat Chelsea to the ground. Why did Natalie call her 'Cheli'? Guess it kinda make sense. Crap, I think Natalie caught me eavesdropping. I run through the backdoor into the house. I didn't help but come to my senses and I finally noticed that I've been smiling since I heard Cheli thought I was cute. Did I just called her Cheli? Thats not a good sign... For me it isn't.

"Vaughn, why are you smiling like that?" Aunt Mirabelle says walking into the kitchen.

"Uh, no reason. Can't a guy be happy for no reason around here?" I said flopping on the couch.

"Not when he has work to do. Come on, get up. We have to pick out Chelsea's new chickens" Her name struck out in that sentence the most. Chelsea. I got up and helped Aunt Mirabelle debate on whether to give her the chicken that gives better quality eggs, or the ones that give more eggs. I hate to be the one who shops with my aunt. After a whole half hour of debating, and deciding, and re-debating, I finally relised that we could just give her one of each. I told Mirabelle my idea and she slapped herself on the forehead lightly, and mumbled to herself.

"Now I want you too go to her ranch tomorrow by ten"

"Can't Julia do it? I have work to do here you know. You should know 'cause your the one who gives me the work." My aunt is the only person I'm close enough to let me tease her like this.

"A boy of seventeen, needs to do work for a poor old lady."

"Your not that old" Truth is, I have no idea how old she is. Mid fifty's I guess.

"You weren't saying that to me my last birthday. Anyways, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I flop on the couch next to the living room window.

"Night" Guess I get to see Chelsea tomorrow. Whoppie.

**Chelsea's POV**

"What's up with you?" I brushed myself off. Man, she has an arm. I thought I could face anyone after wrestling with my brother all those years. Come to think of it, a cat could beat my brother at wrestling.

"I thought I saw someone behind the fence" My cheeks flushed.

"Are you sure? It could have been anything!" Great, now the whole island's gonna think that I'm insanely in love with Vaughn. It would be insane to love that boy. Wouldn't it?

"Never mind. It was most likely nothing" She and I got up off the ground. The sun was going down.

"Hey, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. See you friday?" Man, it just occured to me how much work I have to do tomorrow. I have to till the soil, plant the seeds, water the seeds, and get the chicken coop ready for the new chickens. I'm tired already just thinking about all that work.

"See you their!" She said running off towards her place, and now here I am, on this peaceful, chilly summer night. It's dark now, and I'm double checking that all the spring crops I put in my rugsack are in the shipping bin, when I heard something behind me.

"Hey," The cold voice seemed to whisper. I know who it is now. I turned around, and I was greeted my a tall mysterious white haired person. I could barely even look him in the eyes.

"Hi,"

"Its late" He said looking at the moon

"Yeah, I was just heading home" Information he doesn't need. Why did I say this? I don't know, ask some other love-struck girl. Oh, goddess I'm not love-struck. I'm just simply... Love-pinched. Yeah, I'm love-pinched if their is such a thing.

"Its dark, let me walk you home," Why? I can walk by myself.

"You don't have to do that," Seriously. Don't. Please. I beg of you.

"Nah, if you get attacked by a wild animal it will be all my fault the island lost its rancher. Plus I need your business." It kinda hurt to hear that. I mean, I wanted him to walk me home because he wanted too. Not because he needs my money.

"Gee thanks. For a second there I thought you were having an ounce of emotion" He said nothing. Did I offend him or something? "Its hard to believe that you and Mirabelle are related" I say.

"She raised me after my parents died" Oh. Sad topics. Serious topics. Not my thing. But I'll give it a try.

"How old were you?"

"I was around... eight I think. Old enough to understand that their in a better place, young enough to get a pessimistic outlook on life. They thought they were gonna live to, I don't know, Taro's age I guess. They were really happy all the time. I can't help but think of life would be like if they were still alive. But their not, and I have to move on."

"Sounds like you miss them" I said. Was it the right thing to say? Was it sincere enough? I've only ever comforted Cliff a few times in our childhood, but never anything as big as what Vaughn was telling me. We were already half-way up my walk way to the house.

"Eh, It'll be ten years this... winter seventh?" Their was a couple moments of silence as we approached the door of my house.

"Goodnight. And thank you for walking me home. It was sweet." He shrugged.

"It was nothing. Forget it." Then, a magical wonderful thing happened. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but give a smile from ear to ear.

"Goodnight Chelsea," He whispered as he returned to his normal height. I closed the door slowly. My cheek where his warm soft lips was burning. I climbed into bed and looked out my window. I was wrong. I'm gonna love it here.

**Vaughn's POV**

I saw her in the dark walking alone. What was I supposed to do? Leave her out their to fend for herself? Sighing, I got up. As I opened the door, I almost stopped myself. She'll be okay. But I continued out anyway. As I went up to her, I couldn't figure out what to say. The last time we had talked, I think I offended her. I'll just say 'Hey' maybe she'll not even notice and leave. Aw, goddess, Why do you hate me?

"Hey" I said. Nice and cool Vaughn. Nice and cool. Did she hear me? Did I hear me? Was I even speaking out loud?

"Hi" She replies all nice and sweet in her little voice I don't think she knows that its me. Its kind of dark out, and she isn't even looking at me.

"Its late" Duh. Why is she even out here? Why am I even out here? I shiver as a cold light breeze hits my back. My spine falls into a million little pieces. Perfect excuse to just walk back to Mirabelle's shop, go to sleep, and live a perfect life, alone. By myself, and only myself. Which is just the way I like it. But I stay out here instead.

"Yeah" Maybe she can't figure out what to say either.

"Its late. Let me walk you home." I started walking slowly up the pathway to her ranch. She was stopped.

"You don't have to do that." Ha. Yes I do. I bet she's begging that the guy she thinks is cute will walk her home. I grin to myself like a happy little fool.

"Nah, if you get attacked by a wild animal it will be all my fault the island lost its rancher. Plus I need your business." Ouch that was kinda harsh. She's all quiet now and I can't help but think of what a jerk I am. I really didn't need her business. I was doing alright before we even knew about this little island.

"Gee thanks. For a second there I thought you were having an ounce of emotion." Guess I deserved that. SHe went on without my reply. "Its hard to believe that you and Mirabelle are related"

"She raised me after my parents died." Useless information she needed not.

"How old were you?" Now here's a topic I refuse to get into everyday. lets see... Carry the one, add the nine subtract the two...

"I was around eight I guess. Old enough to understand that their in a better place, young enough to get a pessimistic outlook on life. They thought they were gonna live to, I don't know, Taro's age I guess. They were really happy all the time. I can't help but think of life would be like if they were still alive. But their not, and I have to move on." Wow I can really go on. I don't enjoy talking to people. Talking to animals is okay, but not people. People suck.

"Sounds like you miss them" Not really. But that would make me more of a jerk then I already am.

"It will be ten years this winter... seventh?" Again, more information that I give her for no reason at all. We are at her doorstep now, and she opens the door.

"Goodnight. And thank you for walking me home. It was sweet" Sweet and cute? What am I a puppy? If I ask her this she know I was eavesdropping earlier today.

"It was nothing. Forget it" I found myself growing closer to her. I had a scary thought that she was going to pepper spray my eyes out, but I pushed it aside and leaned in, and kissed her lovely little cheek. My lips felt tingly and all I could do was stair into her gorgeous eyes.

"Goodnight, Chelsea." I stood up tall and watched her close the door. I stayed out their for a few seconds before I relised how weird it was to stand outside someone's door after a date. No Vaughn! This was _not_ a date! How is my mind so burned today? I walk back home to be greeted my aunt and cousin waiting up for me. My aunt is doing her knitting, and Julia is just sitting there.

"What were you now just doing?" Julia asks standing up. I'm a head taller then her, but she still can make me feel intimidated.

"Went for a walk? Can't a guy go for a walk now and then?" She rolled her eyes.

"With Chelsea? Back to her house?" I rolled my eyes this time.

"Julia..." Mirabelle says in her well used 'Mom' voice.

"How did you know I was with Chelsea?" I said. Wow. Stalker much?

"Natalie told me. When you both went to her place, she ran over here to tell me."

"And so what if I did? I saw out there in the dark, and I walked her home, and came right back. Didn't take more then a couple of minuets to do a favor for someone" Good case. But it was no match for Julia the captain of the mineral town public middle school debate team.

"Oh sure. And may-" She was interrupted flat when Mirabelle cleared her voice as a signal for us to stop arguing. Julia and never got along, but I love her like a sister.

"I think Vaughn is telling the truth, Julia. Chelsea is a sensible girl, and Vaughn isn't as bad of a boy as he thinks he is. Now both of you get some sleep." I went down to my room and cumped into my rarely slept in bed. The covers felt so nice and warm. Chelsea...


	3. Just Friends

**Chapter Three**

**Just Friends**

(Sorry for all you Sabrina fans out there...I kinda had to make Sabrina a little mean to fit the story. Enjoy!)

**Chelsea's POV**

"Get up Cheli! Its another bright and sunshiny day!" I pulled the sheets over my head. I officially regret giving Natalie a key to my house.

"Its too early to happy." I say speaking into my nice warm pillow. I can see that Natalie is a morning person, where I could sleep 'till noon if I wanted too. And I want too. Right now for instance.

"Aww, come now." She ripped the covers off of me.

"Hey I was using them!" Now I'm mad. I feel like a little kid as i cuddle with my knees. I look up at Natalie in a soft innocent puppy look.

"Good choice of words; was. Now come on, I don't want you sleeping the day away. Its almost six a.m. and you said you wanted to get an early start yesterday to plant the summer crops." Yesterday, yesterday... I have no memory of the previous day until after ten in the morning. I fall back down on my wonderful pillow and close my eyes.

"Okay, now your asking for it" She walked away and I thought I had won the battle. Wrong. I heard her come back and she stood over my bed. "All right now, Cheli, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." What is she taking about? The next thing I know I'm wide awake, drenched in freezing cold water.

"I guess I deserved that" I said as I run the brush through my bandana-less hair. I love that silly red bandana. My father gave it to me for my tenth birthday, and I rarely take it off. Even when I sleep I wear it. It's kind of a security blanket I guess. I feel like I'm betraying my father whenever I take it off.

"You did. Now go out there and plant them seeds! She grabbed my wrist in one hand and my bandana in the other. As we are out the door, she tied my hair up in the bandana. It was a little un-even but I didn't blame her. I'll fix it when she leaves. If I can get her to leave.

"Alright now get out there!" She said pointing to the field

"Sir, yes sir!" I said saluting to her. She scowled at me but it was worth it. She went home and I began the days work. I looked at my watch. Nine thirty. I was hoping to get more done then I have. Guess I'll work harder... Man its hot out today... Gotta stay focussed...Okay, got the soil all nice and ready time to...plant the...seeds. I lost my balance and I fell to my knees. I heard my name being call just before I blanked out.

**Vaughn's POV**

My alarm clock bussed in my ear. I rolled my barely open eyes as I slammed my alarm clock onto the floor. I slowly sat up. Thursday. I went downstairs and was greeted by two early risers who I'm supposed to believe I'm related too. I sat at my place at the breakfast table and loaded my plate, ignoring the two happy people I'm forced to see.

"Good morning!" My aunt said with a cheerful smile. I looked up at her and all the evil inside me wanted to wipe that smile off her face. I'd feel sorry about it later but its morning, and mornings are bad.

"What's so good about it?" I said. Did it hurt her? She didn't show any hurt at all.

"Well I know that your gonna go see Chelsea today" I rolled my eyes. Julia started making kissy faces and I threw a piece of toast at her, and she threw her orange seeds at me

"Grow up!" I told her. Mirabelle sighed.

"This coming from the boy who throws toast" I looked down at my plate. I guess that kind of looked bad.

"Sorry. I gotta go unload the animal feed crates." I stand up and carry on with my work.

"I got that Vaughn. You go deliver the chickens." I sighed.

"What time is it? I wanna make sure she's up."

"Its about ten fifteen. She's probably been up for hours now. She's a rancher you know. Quit stalling and just go give her the chickens she paid for." Mirabelle was starting to grow cross with me. I don't blame her. I pick up the crate that has both of the chickens in it, and went on my way.

When I arrived at her house, I put the crate by my feet. I knocked on the door but their was no answer. I tried again. I picked up the crate again and walked through the field to the chicken coop. I was half way across when I saw a red bandana...

"CHELSEA! NO!" I dropped the crate of chickens, and ran over to her. No, no, no, no! I got on my knees next to her, and I tried to do everything I could to wake her up. I whispered her name as I shoke her shoulders. Please goddess, let her wake up! She's not waking up, the stupid girl. I put my ear to her mouth...She's barely even breathing! I put my arm around her neck and my other arm under her legs and lifted her up off the ground. She was really light, so I ran to taro's house, since it was closer then my aunts and I know Natalie would take good care of her, and not let anything bad happen to her. Nothing bad is gonna happen to her. I banged on the door with my shoulder until Elliot opened the door.

"What happened?" He said looking at Chelsea. I brushed past him into the house.

"Oh my Goddess! Quick set her down in here!" She opened a door to what I guess is her room, because it had all these pictures of Natalie at a middle school dance. I put Chelsea on the bed, and sat beside her, to check her temperature. Taro came in and with one look at her he looked at me

"I know what happened." He said in his elderly man voice.

"What happened? She was lying in the field when I found her a few minutes ago."

"She pushed herself too hard in this heat. She probably just got tired, fell asleep for a few minutes, and blanked out from the heat."

"What can we do?"

"I'll look after the field" Felicia said, removing the bandana from Chelsea's head. She had beautiful hair. I looked at her. She is usually so joyful and filled to the brim with life, and happiness. But what I see in her right now is pain and sorrow. Why couldn't come earlier? I would have been able to let her rest for a little bit, or at least get her out of the sun. I keep looking at her, praying she will just wake up. Why do I even care this much? I think I may kinda like her a tiny little bit...Maybe. But who cares...She and I are just friends...

"I'll stay with her until she wakes up." Natalie says looking at me. I look up.

"I can look after her too. And I will."

"Besides Natalie, you have work to do." Taro said. Natalie let out a deep sigh and walked out of the room, fists clenched. I watched Chelsea. She looks so pale. I'm so lost in her, I don't even hear someone come in.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I know that voice. Dainty and quiet. I turned around to find Sabrina. I've known her since I was six, when her and her father moved next door to my parents house. We walked to school together all of first grade, but I can't remember having a real conversation with her. I stair her down. She hasn't really changed. Same huge glasses, silky black hair, and long pink dress. I remember a few weeks before my parents died, she told me she was madly in love with me. Now considering I was about seven, I didn't really know what love is. I still can't figure it out. I guess I'll know what the deal is if I ever fall in love. I hope not. Doesn't sound like something I would enjoy.

"I hope so." Hope? SInce when are we hoping, Vaughn? She steps back.

"Vaughn... I didn't recognized you..."

**Sabrina's POV**

I have thought about you everyday of my life. I've been in love with you since we first met. You were walking ahead of me on our way to school on a cloudy monday morning. I ran up to you so that it would look like we were walking together, like the big kids did when they were sweet on each other. I gazed into your beautiful purple eyes for the first time. I had never met another person with purple eyes before, only yours were so much prettier then mine. I come back to cruel reality.

"Its okay...Its been a while..." He said. He was always such a gentleman. I look at the girl who is supposed to be the islands rancher. Her brown hair covered some of her face, but you could tell she was really pretty. Much prettier then me, anyway.

"Yeah. So is she, your, wife?" Please no. Please. I'll love you till the day I die Vaughn. Please don't say your married. All of the girls beauty flashed away.

"No. Just a friend." Oh thank you. I would have jumped into his arms if I had let myself. It took all my power and strength not to yell at the top of my lungs how in love I am with you. Did I look alright? Do I smell alright? He looks great, with his signature look. My friends always teased me about being in love with a cowboy, but I can't help it. You can't help but be in love with the person your destined to be with forever.

"I should get going. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. See you tomorrow."

"Uh, I don't live on the island. I'll be gone tomorrow. I just come here for a couple of days to work in my aunts shop. You remember her right?" I searched my brain. I remember a plump woman with blond hair and blue eyes comforting him at the funeral. My father had too much work to do that day to attend, so I had to represent my family as I paid my respects. I talked to Vaughn to tell him how deeply sorry I was. I don't think he even remembers me being there. He was in a daze all day long. Even at school, he would never raise his hand or play with the other boys. He was scarred. I always tried to help him heal, but he never seemed to come out of it. I guess he's doing alright after all these years.

"Oh yes. She's really nice." I say in my stupid quiet mouse voice. I want to change a lot of things about myself, but more then anything I want to change my shyness. I hate being shy. Vaughn was the only person I ever tried to socialize with.

"So, I guess I'll see you around" He said with a tiny smile. I would give everything I own for him to love me. Me and only me. Not this Chelsea girl, the idiotic rancher. I hate her. Hate hate hate her. I walk home alone. I think about every moment Vaughn and I share. I hope I marry him. Please let me marry him. I'd die if I didn't marry him.

**Chelsea's POV**

I open my eyes slowly. I awake to see Vaughn looking at me. I almost jump, but I catch myself before I make an idiot out of myself.

"She's awake!" He calls out the door. "Chelsea, we've been worried sick about you... I mean, Taro and his family have been worried about you." Oh where am I? I look behind Vaughn to discover that I am in Natalie's room.

"What happened? Why am I here? How did I get here?" Ugh. What time is it? I look over to see the time. ten p.m. Last thing I can remember is putting the seeds in an-

"The seeds! I need to plant them!" I shot up like a rocket, until my head went light, and I slowly sank back to my pillow.

"Its alright. Felicia planted the seeds, and everything on the ranch is fine." Taro said as he walked into the room slowly using his cane. I sighed.

"You passed out today in the sun. Its a miracle that Vaughn saved you. Who knows how long it could have been since someone found you out there? What were you thinking? That you could do a weeks work in just a few short hours?" Taro gave me a lecture. I haven't had one of those since the day I ran away from my mom's house. Wait. What did he say about Vaughn?

"I guess I wasn't thinking" I said. Taro rolls his eyes.

"You are one very lucky little girl!" And he storms out the room, leaving Vaughn and I.

"So, you saved me?" I look at him. He's rolls his eyes for the millionth time since we've met. He's one of those people who infuriate you to no end.

"I guess." He gets up and starts to leave.

"Vaughn..." I call out his name. I don't know what I want to say, but I want him to stay. I don't want him to leave. "What happened?" He let out a sigh and sat down again.

"I came to your ranch around ten, and I saw you lying in the field. I didn't want you to die out there, so I carried you over here. It was nothing."

"Thanks. Who knows what could have happened if you weren't there." I look into his eyes. My spine gets the chills. His eyes have to be color contacts or something. They are beautiful eyes.

"Aw, I was just in the right place at the right time." I don't care. You still saved my life. I'm eternally grateful. Natalie walks into the room right as Vaughn stands to get up to leave for the second time.

"Vaughn I think you should walk Chelsea home again. The roads pretty bumpy, and if she falls she might hit her head again or something. Plus it's getting really dark out there." I get up out of bed, and to my surprise, Vaughn takes my arm. I know he's just doing it to be nice, but I can't help but blush. Please don't notice. The only other time I guy held my arm like that was in the school play. Vaughn and I walked out the door.

"Thank you Vaughn. For everything" I said as we started the walk. He was a little quiet. More quiet then usually, but its the way he's being quiet thats really bugging me.

"Everything?" He didn't even look at me. I remember what Cliff said, how he knew he was in love. He said he had butterflies, not only in his stomach, but everywhere inside of him. I kinda feel like that when I'm with Vaughn, but I wouldn't say I'm in love with him. Just a school-girl crush. It will probably burn out in a week or two.

"Yeah. From walking me home, to saving my life, everything." I know I sound sappy. But I can't help it. Really I can't.

"Its really no big deal." We walk in silence fro a couple of seconds. He turns to me. The light of the moon is reflecting on his skin, making him stand out in the dark.

"Why are you here?" He says.

"Why am I where?" I say. He rolls his eyes, and I can't help but smirk.

"I mean, why are you here on the island?"

"Well, do you want the short story or the long story?"

"I got time" He says looking forwards. I let out a sigh.

"Well, I grew up on a mansion in mineral town, with my twin brother. My dad and I were always close, until he and my mom couldn't stand each other anymore and he moved out. From then on, my mother hated me, on account of looking and acting just like him, and not like her. Then, a few months ago, my brother tells me he is going to marry his high school sweetheart, and move out. My brother had always kept my mom and I at peace, but I knew with him gone, it would just be a matter of time before my mom and I almost kill each other, so I gave her some space and ran away. I didn't even leave a note or anything, I just packed up and left. Kinda mean, but I know that if I gave any sort of hint that I was leaving, my mom would have put me on lockdown. So the first day I was on my own, I heard of the island, caught a boat, and here I am!" He doesn't look like he's been listening, but he probably was. I could go on for hours about the fights my mom and I always had. She and I almost never even stopped to breathe when we fought.

"You don't think your mom is looking for you?" Well, no. Why would she?

"No. She never cared that much for me. If she knew how I was gonna turn out, all tomboyish and independent, I don't think she would have bothered to learn my name." He let of a small sneer.

"She might find you one day. And when she does, she's gonna be pretty mad with you."

"I should send her a note or something saying I'm alright." I guess it would be the better person thing to do. But I don't wanna be the better person. I wanna make my mom sad like she made my dad.

"I'll be in mineral town tomorrow. Want me to be messenger boy?" I chuckled at the thought.

"Sure. Only I have no idea what to write." We are at the door of my house. I open the door and walk in and sat down at the small wooden desk. I took out a sheet of paper.

"Just write, 'Dear Mother, I am alright. Don't look for me. Please. Signed, Chelsea'" He is leaning over my empty bookshelf watching me copy every word he says.

"Hey that could work!" I rip the sheet off my pallet, and hand it to him. I watch him fold it carefully and put the letter in his pocket.

"I gotta go. Bye" He leaves me sitting here alone.

"See you tuesday!" I call after him, but get no response.I get into my pajamas and get into bed, still wet from when Natalie drenched me this morning. I don't care. I'm happy.

**Vaughn's POV**

I walked back to the beach. When I glanced at my watch, I saw that the time was five minutes before my ship was going to leave, and I started running. I caught the boat just in time, and headed to my rented room on board. As I lay on my bed I take out Chelsea's letter. It wasn't that heart-felt or sappy or anything. Its hard to believe that a girl like Chelsea grew up with money. I hold the letter in my hands and breathe in deep. So this is what her hand writing looks like. Its kind of sloppy, and hard to read but still legible. I think I'm falling for Chelsea. Never thought I would see the day, where I would like a girl like Chelsea. Everyone thinks I should marry Sabrina, but she's too much like me. She's quiet, and a loner. I used to like her a little, but then I discovered that you can't fall in love with a person exactly like yourself.

"Get up boy, We're in town" The man says, opening my door and instantly closing it. Not exactly the friendliest guy on board. I instantly get up to start the days work of herding the animals off the ship into Mineral town's animal shop. I don't even notice the time until the animal shop owner, Mr. Burns, tells me to take a lunch break. He's a nice guy, not really a talker though, which I don't mind. I feel the letter in my pocket and devote this precious time to looking for Chelsea's mom. She can't be as bad as Chelsea says, right? Chelsea said she lived in a mansion, which is most likely in the upper part of town. I walk to north street, where the upperclassmen live. I keep walking until I reach the final house, which is really the only one on this street I would consider a mansion, but I don't think it was Chelsea's. Its... pink. I walk up the long dark driveway to the porch. Its a classic looking place, but I'm getting a headache just looking at the place. I ring the doorbell, and I'm greeted by a maid in a black and white uniform.

"Hello" She says. I can tell she's a little intimidated by me, a tall freaky looking guy wearing all black in the middle of the summer. She keeps the door half-closed out of fright.

"I need to speak too..." Aw crap, CHelsea never told me her mother's name. How did she expect me too know all this? By mind reading her stupid little brain? "The woman who lives here" I sound like freaking salesmen.

"I'm sorry, she's not-" She starts to close the door. I step froward.

"Its about Chelsea" She smiles at her name.

"Do you know her? Chelsea?" She opens the door wide and motions for me to come in.

"Yeah kinda. I have a note from her for...her mother. I'm sorry Chelsea never told me her mom's name." I walk in the mansion at it is the most swanky place I've ever seen. Why on earth did Chelsea leave this to run a ranch? She had everything in the world right here. Maybe her mother is as bad as she said.

"Chelsea's mother is named 'Vivian'. She is in her office," She led me through the house, with all the twists and turns. She eventually knocked on a door at the end of a hall-way.

"What do you want?" I heard a scratchy voice. She sounds lovely.

"There is a man who needs to speak with you, ma'am. May he enter?"

""I don't care. Send him in" The maid opened the door and whispered,

"Your lucky. She's in a good mood." I walked through the room. There was a bookshelf on every wall, and a plump red haired, color fading to silver, somewhat wrinkled woman who wore a pink suit and sat in a large leather chair sitting at a desk with stacked books, and scattered papers with the only sense of happiness being the tall glass of flowers. It felt like asking my boss for a raise. And knowing the answer is no.

"Name?" She said, not looking up from her clipboard. I rolled my eyes. She couldn't have a second for one person? Goddess, let me wake up from this Chelsea-driven nightmare.

"Vaughn." She finally looked up. She stared me down as I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"What do you need? A job as a groundskeeper? Or are you selling me a smelly old cow? Oh, I know. You already work for me, and want more money to help feed your pathetic eight children." I rolled my eyes again. This lady might be richer then the goddess, but she is a major... Keep your cool, Vaughn.

"I have a letter from your daughter." I tossed the letter on her desk. It landed perfectly in front of her. I smiled, because it showed her who the real boss is. She stood up as she read the letter. She looked up at me.

"Where is she? Who are you?"

"I'm just her...friend. And in the letter it says she's fine, and not to look for her. Bye." I turn around to walk out the door, but something crashes into the wall, just missing my head. I look on the ground to see that it was the flower pot that was sitting on her desk. Note, she has a temper.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" She stands up in her chair. She's shorter then I would have guessed, but by the way she threw the poor plant, she has a mean arm.

"She asked me not to tell you anything. I'm just the message boy." I said, stepping back. I just want to leave now, and if I don't I might end up like the pot with the flowers.

"I'll have you arrested for kidnapping my daughter!" Kidnapping what? She thinks that I? Why would anyone wanna kidnap Chelsea except for...Crap this looks bad.

"I didn't do anything! Your daughter ran away, I'm the one who saved her life an-" That didn't come out right. I run out the door, the house and off the lawn. I check my watch, and I have five minutes left on my lunch hour. Goddess the things I do for that girl. I get back to work, and try to forget everything that just happened. She's not gonna come after me right? I get so worried that the police are gonna come over me, I don't notice the time.

"I'm gonna lock up son. Goodnight" says. I look up at the clock. Ten past nine.

"Goodnight" I say, making my way out the door to the hotel. I walk to my room, and try to get ready for bed, but I can't seem to think about anything except what I'm gonna say to Chelsea. I should just tell her that the letter got to her mother alright. Maybe I shouldn't say anything. Oh well. Three days left to think about it.


	4. Woah

**Chapter 4**

**Woah**

**Mark's POV**

"Hi I'm Mark. I'll be living on the island." I said. I put out my hand to the elder. He shook it and stared me down. I stood proud and tall.

"Welcome. I think you should introduce yourself to everyone around the island. Starting with this island's rancher. Her name is Chelsea" I nodded my head. I heard that this rancher is supposed to be real something. I walk out the door, to the ranch. I wonder what she will be like. Maybe she can give me some hints about farming. I get up to the house, and knock on the door.

"Hi." My mouth drops. She's...gorgeous. Her eyes make me wanna fly. I think I woke her up because she's in her pajama's.

"I'm Chelsea" She sticks out her hand and I am finally able to get a word out of my mouth.

"I'm Mark. I just moved in on the island." She smiles at me. I'm in love.

"Cool. This place, just to warn you is pretty awesome, and once your here, you won't wanna leave." She has such a way with words.

"Sweet. Well, I'll let you go on with your day. See ya"

"Bye Mark." She said my name. She said my name. She closes the door. I walk down the path and as I look back one final time, I punch my fist into the air and say,

"You'll be mine, Chelsea!" and I start to walk back to the hotel. Until I see a figure dressed in black coming up.

**Chelsea's POV**

The boy who knocks at my door is kinda cute. He seems friendly, and kind, and before I came to this island, I would probably be head over heals for him by now, but something about him just makes me not like him in that way. He seems a lot like me. Maybe thats the problem. We're too alike. It would be like falling in love with myself. It might work for some people but not me. I watch him walk off my ranch. No. He's not the one for me. I'll know it when I meet the one for me. Taro said its gonna rain today, so I have no need to actually start the day and I go back to bed.

**Vaughn's POV**

I'm walking up to Chelsea's ranch. I thought it over last night, and Chelsea deserves to know how her mother is. I don't think Chelsea really could care about her mother though. As I walk up, I see some blondy pretty boy hollering about something. He's coming from Chelsea's place, for some reason. I get anger like I have to rip his eyes out. I storm up to him. He smiles all giddy and happy. I almost knock him to the ground, but I keep my cool. Chelsea's mother really helped me with my patience.

"Hi! I'm Mark." He sticks out his hand to me. I slowly shake his hand as I stare him down. He looks innocent enough.

"Vaughn." I say. I try not to look completely evil, but its hard.

"I was just introducing myself to Chelsea. She seems nice. You know her?"

"Yeah. She helps put money in my pocket with the animals she buys." Why do you care I wanna ask him. Eh, maybe he's telling the truth. I don't care if he is or not. I don't like him. And I wanna blacken those stupid green eyes.

"Cool. Well see ya around!" He waves goodbye, with yet another stupid grin on his face. I turn around to watch him go. I'm tempted to throw a rock at his head like I would do when I was younger and Julia made me mad.

I turn back to Chelsea's house and knock on the door. She opens the door, half asleep.

"Mhp. Morning" Not, even really seeing me, she rubs her left eye. I look down and see she's still in her pajama's. I almost smirked, but I keep it hidden.

"Hello Chelsea." She jolts up.

"Morning!" She smiles. I figure she wants to know what's going on with her mother.

"I came by to let you know your mother thinks I kidnapped you. She wants you back, and, er... thats it really." She looks at me the whole time I speak. Its hard to look into her eyes. I force myself though. Once I finally take a deep long look, I can't pull away.

"I don't care about my mother anymore. She never cared for me, except when I'm gone. She needs someone to push around." She's the most serious I've ever seen her. She looks away. "Goddess, I can't remember one time she and I actually had a moment where she and I could get along. Thats her problem, though. Not mine." I stand there awkwardly standing outside her door. We're both quiet for a minute. She looks at me. The sun glows in her hair.

"Thanks for being message boy" She punches my arm. I find it amusing, but I don't show it. No reason too.

"No problem." I start to walk away.

"Hey wait!" She runs after me, and stops within an inch of me. I'm a head taller then her, so I have to look down at her all this time.

"Tomorrow's my birthday. Natalie has this thing planned at the diner. It'd be cool if you were there. Around, six, maybe?" She looks so innocent, I don't even know what I'm saying.

"I'll see if I can make it" In my language that means yes. I turn and walk away to Mirabelle's shop.

**Chelsea's POV**

I don't know what I was thinking. A, Natalie and Julia are gonna kill me. B, I don't even know why I want him there. I realize that if I try to go back to sleep now, someone else will just knock on my door. I get on with the day's work.

The day came and went, just like the next. Around six thirty I saw Vaughn come up my walkway. So he is coming. I smile. He waves to me, and I run up to him.

"Do you run everywhere?" He says. He's all serious as always. I smile.

"Running's healthy. We should race to the diner!" I say. He looks at me. I think he's deciding if I'm crazy or not. All I can do is smile at him.

"Its your birthday. Why not? It'll be my present to you." I stop cold. I have a better idea.

"Wait. I want something else instead." I know exactly what I want. The best gift since my bandana.

"Well, what is it?" We start to walk together. I notice we're walking closer together then we were the first time he walked me home, that night.

"You could...Smile for me?" I look up at him. I breathe in deep. He looks down at me. His eyes are cold and vicious, but this time, I think I see a little bit of gentle in him. Not the monster he wants to be.

"No way" I feel let down, but I gotta keep trying.

"Please. If you do... If you smile I'll tell you were I got my bandana!" Nice Cheli. That was almost as good a deal as trading a dolor for two quarters.

"Gee, thanks. But no thanks." I scrunch my face out of spite. I could make my brother do anything when we were kids. Like the time during winter, I told Cliff that ice tastes just like curry rice, his favorite food ever. We were only five or six, but he fell for it, and was stuck there for an hour before Mother actually noticed he was missing, for Father was out on business that week. He would have known something was up the second he saw that Cliff wasn't by my side.

"If you don't smile... I'll take your hat!" I tried to jump up to reach his hat, but I couldn't jump high enough. When I stop jumping, he looks down at me, like a sad little puppy.

"Does it mean that much to you?" His eyes, for the first time, look soft and comforting.

"I just thought... You would look...nice if you smiled" I look away.

"Fine." I quickly glance at him. Wide-eyed, I watch the corners of his mouth move turn. He is smiling. I made him smile. His eyes look more beautiful then ever. His cheeks turn rosy, but I don't care. I feel it. The butterflies. I feel them. Not in my stomach. But every where. My toes, fingertips, even my head. I'm in love. With a cowboy.

"Happy?" He asks. Yes. Yes because I'm with you. I sound like a stupid little school girl with her first crush.

"More like satisfied." He rolls his eyes, and I stick out my tongue.

"Thank you. You have a great smile." I tell him. We continue walking along the path. About a minute goes by and he goes,

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should smile more." I smile at him, and he smiles again. At me.

When we arrive at the diner, Vaughn opens the door for me. A little more old-fasioned then I enjoy, but its the thought that counts. When I walk in, Natalie and Julia wave me over to their table. They have no reaction to Vaughn, because I warned them earlier that he might be coming. I sit next to Vaughn, who sits across from Julia leaving me to sit in front of Natalie. He looks a little out of place. I feel bad for dragging him here.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Happy Birthday!" They both say in unison. They both push their presets toward me.

"Guys...You shouldn't have." I say.

"Your seventeen! You deserve a treat once in a while! You've been working hard on your ranch since you've some here." Julia says. "Open mine first!" Her present is covered in little baby lamb wrapping paper, with a light blue ribbon tied perfectly. Its so cute, I don't wanna rip it. But I want the present. When I open the box, I'm shocked to see a blue bandana.

"Wow, um thanks Julia!" I say, forcing a smile.

"Now you don't have to wear that old red one anymore! Plus you'll be all matchey with that new boy, Mark! Lets put it on!" I feel out of place. My red bandana is a security blanket. Its the only thing I have left of my dad. Plus, It hides a good part of my hair, which I hate. Its brown. Plain old, muddy brown. The kind of color that makes you go, 'Ew. Why would anyone LIKE that color?' I like the ends, just not the top part. Natalie sees my discomfort.

"Um, maybe later Julia. We still have to open my present!" She smiles. I'm gonna give her the biggest hug ever later. I turn to Vaughn, who has a wried look on his face. Kind of like a relieved look.

"Okay." Julia looks a little disappointed, but she'll get over it. I feel like I should explain what my red bandana means to me.

"Julia don't get upset. My dad gave me this bandana, like six years ago. Its really special to me. I'll frame the blue one though!" The last part cheers her up. I figure its the least I can do, after all she spent time making it, and it looks really nice. I don't know how Father got me my bandana.

"Can we open my present now? Please?" Natalie says to me, more like a command other then a question. Her gift has white paper with happy birthday written all over it in pencil. It has a piece of string that ties it all together. She spent time on it, I'm sure, and to me, thats the most important part no matter what the gift is. When I open the gift, I see something shiny, and yellow. I figure out what it is and I gasp.

"Natalie! You shouldn't have!" I look at her in shock.

"Close your mouth, Cheli. I found it while I was at the beach the other day, and I thought you could use it. I don't need it anyways." Now I really want to give her a hug. A yellow wonderful. Wow.

"Lets cut the cake!" Natalie says, as I stare at the treasure in my hands.

"Wait! Vaughn, do you have anything for Cheli?" Julia says. I felt her kick him under the table, for she missed him and hit my chair instead.

"Already gave it to her. Can we have cake now?" He looks up. He probably never gets a special treat like cake or anything.

"What did you give her? Tell me! Chelsea!" Julia looked like she was gonna blow a gasket. A chuckled.

"Calm down!" I say. "I kinda want cake." I add on. Natalie picks the glorious looking cake off the ground.

"My mom made it. She's quite the cook, and a baker" I smiled. My mom never did any of that stuff. What I would do to have Felicia for a mother.

"I'll cut the cake." Vaughn said, reaching across the table for the knife.

"Hold on. I don't trust little Vaughn with such a sharp instrument," I smile. Vaughn glares at her.

"You should be more scared of me with a rock." I don't know what there talking about. I don't care. There's cake in front of me. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw it. I skipped lunch, to help mend Cluckie while she was sick. I brushed the poor little thing until she was spotless, and it seemed to do the trick. If she's not better by tomorrow I'm gonna take her to Mirabelle to see if tis anything serious. Cluckie was still giving eggs, which is a good sign.

"Your still on the throwing of rocks! How big of a creep are yo-"

"Guys, just cut the freaking cake!" Natalie said.

"I second that!" I said. Vaughn cut the cake and gave out the pieces. I dug into mine quickly, while he was very well mannered, unlike me who was a pig. I like being a pig. Its more fun. By the time we all had our second slice, the cake was gone, and it was time to leave.

"Want me to walk you home again?" Vaughn said as we walked out of the restaurant. I heard either Natalie or Julia giggle behind me, unable to tell which it was.

"Sure. It is kinda dark out." It was pitch black out.

"You two go ahead, we wanna clean up the dishes!" Natalie said, and in a flash they were gone and it was just me and vaughn. I smiled. I really do like him. I can feel it. The feeling never left the entire evening.

"Lot of stars out tonight." He says. I look up. I was so lost in him I hadn't even noticed anything around me.

"Its so beautiful. I wish I left the city sooner. You don't get this kind of summer air in the muggy city." I say. We were quiet for a little bit.

"What do you think about the new kid? Mark?" I shrug my shoulders.

"He seems nice. Don't know him that well, though"

"Oh. Cool." We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we get back to my ranch, we stop at my door, and I look at him. I want to thank him for walking me home, but the words won't come out. The moon and the stars are the only source of light. His eyes are glowing, all the while the wind tugs at his hair lightly. Something pulls me closer to him, and he grows closer to me. Simultaneously, we both slowly close our eyes. He has to bend down, and I have to crane my neck up. Our lips touch. We kiss for four or five seconds, and pull away.

"Woah," I say. He puts his hand on my face. It feels warm, and soft. I close my eyes. I look up at him.

"Happy birthday," He says softly, almost in a whisper. He turns around and walks away. I stare after him for as long as I could, until he fades away into the night. I walk in my house and lie on my bed. Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Vaughn's POV**

I walk up to her house Thursday evening. I see her working in the field, not sure if she noticed me or not. I wave her down and she comes running.

"Do run everywhere?" I meant it as a joke, but it sounds meaner then I wanted it to be.

"Running's healthy! Lets race to the diner" Oh joy. This is childish and immature.I look at her like she's crazy.

"Its your birthday. Why not? Plus it will be, like, my present for you." She better be grateful.

"Wait. I want something else instead." I'm scared.

"Well what is it?" We're walking, and the sun's about to set. The colors are really nice

"You could...Smile for me?" No.

"No way." Not gonna happen.

"Please. If you do I'll...tell you where I got my bandana!" Nice Cheli. I want so much to know where the red piece of fabric is from.

"Gee, thanks. But no thanks"

"If you don't smile... I'll take your hat!" She stopped in the middle of the path, and started jumping up and down like a little kid, trying to steal my hat. All I had to do was stand up straight, and on my toes to keep her from taking it. Woah, this girl has problems. But she does look adorable trying to get my hat. I love my hat. It...completes me. She finally clams down, and looks like a little kid who didn't get her way.

"Does it mean that much to you?" No. She just wants to embarrass me. I bet the whole island's hiding somewhere with a video camera.

"I just thought... You would look...nice if you smiled" Okay. Maybe she just wants me to smile. I think I made her upset, because she looks away as she speaks. I can't take my eyes off her. She's kinda...beautiful I guess. She knows that. She has a certain kind of confidence that you see once, maybe twice in a lifetime. I envy her for getting that special kind of confidence.

"Fine." I can't believe myself. My stupid, idiotic, ill-brained self. Her eyes grow wide. I smile. For the first time in weeks, months, years, I smile. Chelsea made me smile. This, dorky, over-confident immature crazy girl made me smile.

"Happy?" I say. She's the one who's smiling now. She has perfect white teeth. Her smile is almost as pretty as her eyes.

"More like satisfied." Out of habit I roll my eyes. Out of her habit she sticks her tongue out at me. I give a sneer at her. Its a friendly sneer though.

"Thank you. You have a great smile." I blush.

"Really?" Its been so long I almost forgot what my smile looks like.

"Yeah. You should smile more." I lush again. I must look like an idiot.

We arrive at the diner, and Julia and Natalie are sitting in the left corner. We sat down and I became the quiet Vaughn guy again through all the 'happy birthdays'. The girls bring put presents for Chelsea. Julia wouldn't tell me what she was giving Chelsea, but Julia was really excited about it. Chelsea opens the gift, and her face goes blank.

"Uh...Thanks Julia!" She's pretending she loves it. I know Chelsea better then that, and I can see right through it.

"Now you don't have to wear that old red one anymore! Plus you'll be all matchey with that new boy, Mark! Lets put it on!" I want to throw her in the river. Then march over to that hotel and destroy that perky little green eyed pest.

"Um, maybe later Julia. We still have to open my present!" Natalie says grinning at Chelsea. I want to thank her so much.

"Okay" Julia says, looking all upset. Thats what you get, I wanna tell her. I look over to Chelsea, who is all sympathetic.

"Julia don't get upset. My dad gave me this bandana, like six years ago. Its really special to me. I'll frame the blue one though!" I roll my eyes at the part about the frame. I hope she was lying. Please goddess, let her be lying. Julia perks up a bit.

"Can we open my present now? Please?" Says Natalie. She gives Chelsea her box, and when opens it, her mouth drops. I look over at Natalie who's smiling at her friend's astonishment. I look into the box and see that Natalie went all out for Chelsea's . She got her a _yellow wonderful. _Better then a blue bandana and a smile put together. Although one thing is wrong. I can't get the thing Julia said about Mark out of my head. Is there something between them? I'm not around five days a week, so it would be easy to fall for a guy like Mark. They're a lot alike actually. Julia told me about him earlier today. She told me about how he wants to be a farmer. I watch Chelsea be speechless. I don't take my eyes off her.

"Close your mouth, Cheli. I found it while I was at the beach the other day, and I thought you could use it. I don't need it anyways. Lets cut the cake!" Natalie starts to bend down to get the cake , but is interrupted by my rude cousin.

"Wait! Vaughn, do you have anything for Cheli?" I want to roll my eyes.

"Already gave it to her. Can we have cake now?" I never get cake. Mirabelle doesn't have the time, and Julia can't cook let alone bake. And cake is too expensive in restaurants in the city.

"What did you give her? Tell me! Chelsea!" Great. Now she's freaking out. Chelsea's gonna think I come from some complete neurotic family. I look over and she's smiling. I love that smile.

"Calm down! I kinda want cake." Wanting to be a gentleman, I say,

"I'll cut the cake." I stand up to grab the cutting knife from the other side of the table when I hear Julia scoff. I roll my eyes.

"Hold on. I don't trust little Vaughn with such a sharp instrument," Ugh, get a life.

"You should be more scared of me with a rock." Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Chelsea look confused. I'll explain it to her later.

"Your still on the throwing of rocks! How big of a creep are yo-"

"Guys, just cut the freaking cake!" Natalie says.

"I second that!" Chelsea says. I gave everyone their pieces, and we started to eat. I wanted to impress with Chelsea by how much of a gentlemen I am by being well-mannered, although she didn't do the same. I'm glad because thats the real Chelsea I know. I really like her. I couldn't get to sleep last night because she was on my mind. We eventually finish up, and the four of us leave the table and walk out the door.

"Want me to walk you home again?" I ask her.

"Sure its kind of dark out." We start to walk ahead and Natalie says that she and Julia are gonna clean up, and that leaves just Chelsea and me. As we start to walk I look up at the sky. Beautiful summer night.

"Lot of stars out tonight." I look at her. She looks up at the sky, but the real stars are in her eyes.

"Its so beautiful. I wish I left the city sooner. You don't get this kind of summer air in the muggy city." We just stare at the night sky as we walk.

"What do you think about the new kid? Mark?" I say. I have to know. Don't say you love him. Say he's a rotten jerk who can never live up to me. Say you love me.

"He seems nice. Don't know him that well, though" I feel relieved. I look at her. What made me think she would pick him over me? Its like me and Sabrina. I don't care about her because we're too much alike. Its the smae thing with Chelsea and Mark. They just don't work. But are Chelsea and I too different? We have a love of animals in common thats for sure. I'll find out in time.

"Oh cool," I say. We're both quiet as we walk up to her house. In my head I count the times I've been here, but I stop when she turns to me at her front door. I look at her, and we stare into each other's eyes. The moon shines on her face. We grow closer to each other, and as I bend my head down, I close my eyes. Something inside me is yelling at me for breaking all my rules. Another part is telling me she thinks I'm crazy for trying to kiss her. She's trying to kiss me too. Finally, after what seems like a million years, and a million thoughts, our lips touch. I don't know how long, but long enough to discover that I am completely head over heals in love with her. She pulls away first, and we look into each others for another time.

"Woah." She says. I put my hand on her cheek. I feel the need to tell her I love her. Maybe she'll tell me she loves me. That kiss says everything I feel. Except...

"Happy birthday" I say, using my softest voice. As I look for one more time into her gorgeous blue sky eyes, I turn around and walk away. I can feel her watching me go. I feel warm. Everything is good now. As I board onto the ship, the worst thought comes into my mind. I may be leaving, but Mark is staying. The thought sends tears down my face, as I lie on my bed. Chelsea wouldn't do that. She wouldn't. I picture her all snug in her bed, smiling. Smiling about me. About us. Maybe she's telling everyone on the island what happened. Maybe she's still outside her door, 'thinking how on earth is this gonna work? Two days is not enough for something real.' If thats what your thinking, Chelsea, I promise you we will make this work. I promise. We have too.


	5. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!

**Hey guys, I really would like to see some reviews pretty please. Just a 'nice try' or something, cause I really want to know how I'm doing. Thanks! Oh, and I do not own any songs or lyrics or any of the characters! :D**

**Chapter Five**

**Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater**

**Mark's POV**

I watch her water her crops as I walk up the path to the ranch. She sees me walking up and runs to meet me. We're about the same height, so she looks straight into my eyes like its nothing. But I feel something. Its a wonderful something.

"Hey Mark!" She says in her always cheerful voice.

"Hey. I wanna ask you something." I try to look serious, but I can't help but smile. Its hard to not smile when Chelsea's near. She smiles back at me.

"What's up?"

"Wanna like, I don't know, like um, er...hang out sometime?"

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" She shrugs her shoulders as she speaks. I fight the urge to hug her. It would be so weird to just randomly hug her. Instead, I stand tall and proud.

"Maybe grab a bite at the diner? How 'bout tomorrow? Its a Saturday." Is that too foreword? It probably is, but I don't care. I need to make my move. I've seen her around with that silly cowboy, and I don't like the way he looks at her. I don't think they're together, but I don't know. Chelsea and I have talked a few times, mostly about the weather, and how her ranch was doing.

"Sounds like fun! Meet you there around six?"

"Seven it is!" I turn around and start running as though I have somewhere to go. Saturday will be perfect. I hope.

**Chelsea's POV**

Two friends going to dinner. Thats it. I hope Mark knows that. Vaughn and I have been sort of a couple for two weeks now, keeping it on the down-low. I'm pretty sure people know about us, especially because Julia knows, and Julia is one to spread the news fast. He left last night, and I stood on the dock to wave him goodbye. If it's not a Wednesday night, I can barely sleep at all knowing that Vaughn's far away. Two days. Two happy days I get to see him. I wish I had more time with him, but for now its all I get. And even in the time he's here, he has to spend about half of the time at Mirabelle's store. I look over to where the barn is going to be. It was a great summer, filled with chicken eggs and summer crops, which means I can build an animal barn, and within two weeks of Fall, I can buy my first cow. Vaughn helped me look over all the figures so I wouldn't get my hopes too high for a sheep. He says that I will have my hands full with two chickens and a cow along with the Fall crops. I continue working when I see Natalie and Julia walk up, breaking our rule of no visiting until noon. I made up the rule so that I could get some work done. I sigh to myself. Looking at my field, I note all the work I have to do. I have to harvest all the crops if I really want that animal barn.

"Guys, you know the rule!" I yell out at them. Natalie runs through the field and Julia walks fast. Thats the difference between them. I throw my stickle on the ground. No works getting done today.

"Its important!" Natalie says. She's only a few feet ahead of me by now.

"Alright what is it?" I meaningly put annoyance in my voice to show her how busy I am.

"Tell her Julia. The good news." Good news. I like good news.

"I'll give you a hint. Its good news for you, bad news for me." I smile.

"I give up. Now tell me!" I feel like a little kid and its my birthday.

"Vaughn's gonna try and get more time on the island. He says odds are in his favor, but there are no promises. He told us this during breakfast yesterday." Yes! More time with Vaughn!

"Are you serious? Why didn't he tell me?" I semi-yell.

"'Cause he's not sure that he can get more time. He didn't want to get your hopes up." I try to calm myself down. He's gonna get more time! Wait, stop it Cheli. He hasn't gotten more time yet. But he's gonna. I know he will.

I shoo my friends off the ranch, as I return to work. I work for hours, half day-dreaming being with Vaughn. I think the other half of me is day-dreaming about his hat. I love his hat, but I've never seen him without his hat. Maybe he dies his hair and wears his hat to cover up his roots! But, do I really want a boyfriend who dies his hair? Last Thursday, Taro was giving him grief about needing a haircut when we stopped by to visit Natalie. On the way out he whispered to me,

"He's just jealous 'cause he has no hair" I almost laughed out loud. I look out at the field. I sigh. Work time.

**Vaughn's POV**

"But sir, I've been working for your company fo-" I tell my boss with irritation in my voice. Mr. Burns is listening eagerly through the door. I've been working here for a while and I can't even get one day a week off to see some stupid island. My boss is super strict and idiotic, in my opinion. He hates me too, which doesn't help. He says I'm a back-talker. Me? My boss cuts me off.

"Boy, get out of my office. The answer is 'no'. Now get back to work." I roll my eyes, and walk out the door. I almost slam the door out of anger, but I stop myself before it shuts. Disappointment fills my body. I'm so glad I didn't tell Chelsea. I love the way she gets on Wednesday mornings, all cheerful and happy and the Chelsea I know. But Thursday nights are the worst. She gets all quiet, and sad, and un-Chelsea like. I hate seeing her like that. If only I could stall that feeling for her. I would give anything to stop her from hurting. I miss her too, but I'm used to being away from people all the time. I'm unloading crates when I hear my boss walk out his office.

"You get this Saturday, and this Saturday only. Be grateful." I smile.

"Thanks." I say. For the first time in all this time of working for him, he smiles at me.

The day goes by slowly, as I suspected it would. But as I watch the clock strike ten, I race to my room. I want to get some sleep so that I can wake up early to catch the four am ferry to the island. Tomorrow's saturday, which means there are three boats to the island. One, departs at four am, and the other boat would be the five thirty p.m., and it doesn't even get to the island until six. And the last boat gets there and leaves a quarter to midnight.

I wake up at four fifteen and want to kill myself.

**Chelsea's POV**

A raindrop on my nose wakes me up.

"Crap" I mumble to myself. Oh well, it could be worse. I look around the room to see puddles everywhere on my wood floor. Sigh. Now I'm gonna have to pay for a new roof, which I don't have the money for. Maybe Gannon can let me buy this on credit, just this one. I look out my window. Its pouring down rain. Good news is I don't have to water the crops, but thats not good enough to help me get over needing that stupid roof. I get up out of bed, and read the time saying eight. As I walk out my door, I remember I made plans with Mark. He better not think its a date, 'cause its not. Natalie says he likes me, but I don't know. He and I have only a few talked a few times, but I guess thats enough to like someone. It took me only that much time to like Vaughn, but still. Vaughn and I have this connection, that I can't pull away from. I throw my bath towel on the biggest puddle in the middle of my room. I love the rain; its perfect for walks.

I take care of the chickens, and then walk slowly in the rain to Gannon's. I walk past Taro's house just as Natalie walks out her door.

"Hey! I gotta talk to you!" She runs over to me, while opening her flower power pattern umbrella.

"What's up?" I say, once she catches up to me. There goes my walk in the rain. Oh well. Gannon probably wouldn't want me all soaked while in his store. But still...walks in the rain are a big joy in my life. Before and after father moved out, Cliff and I would walk home from school while in our uniforms after school. In the fall, it would pour down rain so hard it would hurt your face to look up at the sky, let alone get you soaked within seconds. Once we did get home, we would have to sprint to our rooms to make sure Mother didn't see us. If she did, she would give us a stupid and long boring lecture about how she spends good money on our clothes. Cliff would get sad because he disappointed his mother once again, but I brushed it off.

"Are you really going on a date with Mark tonight? What happened to Vaughn?" She looks at me with serious and eager eyes.

"Its not a date. We're just going to dinner." She doesn't look satisfied at all.

"Uh-huh, sure, And who is paying for this wonderful friendship outing?" I laugh a little, but the look on Natalie's face cuts me.

"We'll split the bill." I shrug my shoulders as I speak. I don't understand why Natalie is making a big deal out of this.

"Are you aware that Mark is UNaware that you and Vaughn are a official couple?" Oh. Thats why.

"Well, I'll tell him when I see him tonight." We reach Gannon's.

"Why are we going here?" She looks at me. Natalie thinks Gannon's kinda creepy, but I think he's nice. I mean, it takes a real nice person to build a chicken coop for free.

"'Cause I have a leaky roof." I open the door and Natalie follows.

"Hey! What can I do for you ladies?" He smiles, and I smile back. I turn to look at Natalie, and she's trying to hide what she thinks, but she doesn't look like she's trying hard enough. I turn back to Gannon.

"Well, my roof's leaking. How much to get it fixed?"

"Gah, thats the third roof today! First it was the fishermen, then Chen, and know you, Chelsea. It'll be five hundred gold." As I hand him the money, I grow curious of who he was talking about.

"What fishermen?" Natalie says. She looks at the money I handed Gannon in a condescending glare. I shoot her a evil glare thats says knock it off. She looks out the window.

"Oh, he moved on the island early this morning. He lives in the rotted old shack on the beach. You should go say hello! I'll head up to the ranch and fix 'er up while you go introduce yourselves."

"Okay. Come on Natalie." We walk out of the store and head to the beach. I saw a guy, around our age, with dark skin.

"Hello!" I say. He turns around, and waves. He's smiling, and walks over to us.

"Hi! I'm Denny! " I jump back.

"Uh...I'm Chelsea... The...island's rancher...Um..." I can't stop looking at...The bird on his shoulder. Natalie is just looking at him in shock.

"You act like you've seen a goest! What's up?" I point to the moving bird.

Oh! Ha ha, thats my friend. His name is Kuu!" I smile.

"So are you the new fishermen?" Natalie says.

"Yep, I heard about how the island's doing so well, sold my shop in Mineral town, and moved here early this morning!

"Cool! So, you'll be staying here for a while?" I say.

"I plan too! My friend, Pierre who says if I give this place a good report, he and his cousin, Lanna, will move here. I don't know what it is, but i have a feeling I just might stay on this island for the rest of my life. I'm gonna get in touch with them tomorrow." Natalie suddenly grows interested.

"Hey, I think I know Pierre. He's like, a chef right?" Denny looks impressed at Natalie's knowledge.

"Yeah. But I would be more impressed on how Lanna, the famous singer is gonna be on the island. She's so pretty." Denny goes off into a daze, and Natalie looks off into the ocean. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Well, let me know when they're coming! I want to be one of the first to say hello!" I say to Denny.

"No problem! Pleasure to meet you!"

Natalie walk off the beach. She's still in a daze as we reach her house.

"Okay, what's up with you?" I finally say. She looks at me and then looks back at the ground.

"Pierre and I went to school together. I loved him. I loved him with all my heart, but he never knew. But now, when he finally escaped my mind, he's back." She goes all distant again, and I nudge her arm.

"Hey, you don't know if their the same guy. You know how many Pierre's there are in the world? A lot!" She shakes her head at y words of encouragement

"I know its him. I have that gut feeling that its him." She walks into her house without another word.

I glance at my watch. Half past three. I continue walking around the island. Within an hour, I walk back to my house completely soaked. I get ready to go out with Mark. Its five thirty and I'm just about to head out the door, until I hear a knock. I open the door and see Mark holding a blue lily.

"Hi Chels. I got this for you." I try to hide my laughter at being called 'Chels'.

"Thanks!" I take the flower and put it in a glass of water. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Mark look around my house. He's not being nosy or anything, but he's walking around with his hands in his pockets. I set the flower on the table. Its pretty, and I appreciate the thought, but he obviously doesn't know about Vaughn and I.

"Ready to go?" He asks me. Truth is, I thought we were meeting at the restaurant, so I've been ready to go until he showed up with his silly flower.

"Yep. But...we need to talk." He walks out of the doorway as I speak so I'm not sure he heard me. I close the door to my house.

"Looks like the leaves are about to change colors. I like fall. Some people don't like it 'cause they think everything looks too dead. I don't see it though 'cause-" I blank out. Mark knows how to talk. We walk and fifteen minutes goes by, and I don't think he ever stopped to get a breath of air.

As we approach the restaurant, Mark opens the door for me. But as I walk in, I almost bump into a girl with pitch black hair, and pale skin. She's wearing the kind of dress Mother would force me to wear: Purple with bows and ruffles and layers

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I tell her. She looks at me then Mark with, sort of a shocked expression. And then in the littlest shy voice, it speaks.

"Its...Alright," She hurries away quickly.

"Have you seen her around before?" I ask Mark.

"I was about to ask you. Shy little thing." He looks after her, with a curious expression. I'll ask Julia about her. She knows all the latest island gossip. Mark and I walk in the restaurant and sit down at the table in the middle of the room. I haven't asked him if he knew or not, about Vaughn and I. He was talking about how good a cook his Mother was. I don't think he noticed how much talking he was doing. I was getting a little upset, with him talking only about himself. I couldn't get a word in, edgewise. He finally stopped, and I quickly started talking.

"Mark, this isn't a date, right?" He smiles.

"It is if you want it to be." He puts his hand on mine, which was resting on the table. "And to tell the truth is, I kinda want it to be." I look at him in the eye. I feel awful. I'm a cheater. Maybe if I walk out now, I can forget this ever happened.

"Well, I don't want this to be anything more then two _friends _going out to dinner." He chuckles. Now he obviously doesn't know about Vaughn.

"Well, why not?" He's still wearing his grin.

"'Cause I'm dating Vaughn," I state. He goes blank. I stand up.

"I should go. I...I need some air." I say. As I stand up and walk out of the restaurant, I think about how Vaughn would react to this little episode. Maybe he'll be calm about it... Or call everything we have off. I walk quickly to the beach, my favorite thinking place.

**Vaughn's POV**

I step off the dock. So this is island life on Saturdays. It's around six thirty. I see Sabrina running towards the water. What's up with her. She sees me, and walks rather quickly to me.

"Oh Vaughn." She looks like she's fine, but I can sense nervousness in her voice.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" She looks up at me, the same way Chelsea does. She has the same look same look as Chelsea gets too.

"Its you I'm worried about." She sighs.

"Well, what's wrong? Is it Chelsea?"

"Yes. Vaughn, She's...She's cheating on you." My world crashes. Tears form around my eyes. No. No! She couldn't!

"Its that Mark boy. Isn't it." She nods her head yes. I turn to the ocean.

"Vaughn..I'm sorry." She hugs me. I don't know why, but I hold her. I silent cry, as I dig my face into her hair.

**Sabrina's POV**

I'm a terrible person. I shouldn't have told him, but I love him so. I did it for love. I don't even know if they were on a date. I love you, Vaughn. This proves I would do anything to make you mine. Even be a terrible person.

**Chelsea's POV**

I walk onto the sand, see Vaughn. I start to run to him, until I see he's kissing that pale skinned mouse. Tears instantly start streaming down my face. I guess I deserve this. At least I thought I was innocent at first, because I didn't think it was a date. He's _kissing _her. He's_ hugging _her. Now, a mature person would walk away. Nobody in my entire life has accused me of being mature. I go up to him. I see that they weren't kissing, but the way they're hold each other...it makes me wanna scream. I remember a song a few years back by Hillary Duff, that is playing over and over in my head right now.

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

"Why?" I go up to him I don't know why I said why. But I need answers. He pulls and looks me in the eye. The girl walks away slowly, as Vaughn and I stare each other down.

"Why, what?" His eyes are red. I bet mine our too.

"Why are you cheating on me? Whose that girl? Where's she from? Aren't I pretty enough for you? Aren't I good enough for you? Smart enough?" I'm screaming.

"Me cheating on you? Thats ridiculous! Your cheating on me with that good-for-nothing wanna-be pretty boy! I've been faithful to you ever since we first kissed! And you have enough stupidity to think that I would cheat on you?" He's screaming too.

"No I didn't! I swear to the harvest goddess, that I had no idea it was a date! I thought he was just being friendly! When I found out what it really was, I ran away! I swear! Ask Natalie, ask Julia ask anybody! Please Vaughn Don't leave me! Please!" He turns around and walks onto the boat. I keep shouting after him for him to stay. He stops halfway up the plank.

"Are you telling the truth?" He asks, staring ahead at the boat. Its about to leave, but its stalling to see is Vaughn's gonna get on or not.

"You know I am." He finally turns around to me. I believe him when he says there is nothing between him and that girl. But I'm gonna find out everything I can about her. He walks down to me, back onto the sand. He gets inches away from me. I look up at him, with blood red eyes and all.

"I know you are. Just promise me you always will tell me the truth. And that you'll never be alone with pretty boy ever again. I don't like his intentions." I nod my head.

"I promise. I promise with all my heart." I hug him. Its one of those, I-love-you-with-all-my-heart-and-I-never-want-you-to-leave-my-side hugs. But I know he's gonna go soon.

We walk back to my ranch, as he explains to me why he's here on saturday. I don't care why, as long as he's here. He has his arm around me. I have never felt more comfortable in my life. As we walk through the door, Vaughn goes straight to the kitchen, and takes some stuff out of his bag. I walk over.

"What cha doing?" I say. He grins. I look at the ingredients. Milk, wheat flower, potatoes, unidentifiable mushrooms, and some spinach leaves.

"I am cooking dinner for you. I may be a horrible cook, but that's not gonna stop me." I smile. He takes out the knife, and begins to chop up the chop-able ingredients.

"I bet your a great cook." I kiss him on the cheek. I had no intentions of cooking tonight, on account of going to dinner with Mark. Oh goddess, Vaughn's not gonna bring this up, is he?

"Can I help?" I ask him.

"Nope." He continues chopping potatoes.

"Why not?" I give him a puppy dog look.

"I don't trust you with a knife" He looks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Now be a good little girl and go sit at the table." He points his knife to the kitchen table. After about a half hour of listening to Vaughn cook, and mindless chatter, he sets a bowl of stew in front of me. I smile at him. He sits down, with his bowl in front of him. He looks at me.

"What's up?" I say.

"I wanna know how it came out. Go on." I smile, and take a bite. The second the horrible food gets in my mouth, my taste buds vomit. I try to hide my disqustment, but Vaughn sees right through it.

"Oh goddess, what's wrong with it?" He quickly takes his fork and takes bite. He spits it out.

"I...I don't know what happened..." He goes over to the kitchen area and I follow him. He looks over the scrap of paper he kept looking at while he was making the meal. I assume it was the recipe, and start cleaning up the kitchen. As I put away some junk, I notice he had the flour out.

"Honey...Did you have the flour out for a reason?" He sighs heavily, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"No...Why?" He says in a annoyed voice.

"I think you got mixed up between salt and flour." He looks angrily at the mistake he made. I smile.

"Aw, crap. I wanted this to be special. Now its all ruined." He looks out the window.

"Hey. Its not ruined. It would be ruined if we weren't together, but we are together. We'll just, whip something else up for dinner. I got some cold porridge in the fridge. Wanna heat it up?" Porridge is Vaughn's all time favorite food. He could eat it for every meal if he could.

"Sure." He smiles. I love his smile. I wish he's smiled more. He and I spend the rest of the night, eating porridge, and talking about every detail in our lives. I find myself, going over memories about Cliff and I. I give Vaughn every detail about the stories Cliff and I share. I really miss my brother. I wish I had some sort of contact with him. I tell this to Vaughn. He says he'll try and find Cliff next time he's in Stone Valley. I smile.

"Thank you." He talks about the time he and Julia covered their entire house in mud when they were ten. I can't help but laugh hysterically at the story. Before we know it, its eleven thirty and he has to leave. As we walk toward the door, I can't help but be sad. I love him. I really do.

"I know you don't want me to go...I have to go." He tells me. Before he goes out into the night, he kisses me. Its a long, passionate kiss, and all of a sudden when I'm wrapped up in this perfect moment, He pulls away.

"I love you." He tells me. He walks out the door. I stare out after him.

"I love you too." He keeps walking. I know he heard me. I love you. How can those three, silly little words, mean so much?


	6. Happy Birthday Part 1

**Hey everyone! The same as always, please keep reviewing and let me know how I'm doing! Sorry I completely skipped two and a half seasons, but I just thought the island was growing too slow! Forever and always, I don't own anything, just the story!**

**Chapter Six**

**Happy Birthday Part 1**

**Chelsea's POV**

I put the final picture in the scrapbook. Its been a whole year, today since I first came to the island. I label, 'Year 1' On the front of the scrapbook. It has pictures of Vaughn and I, in the fall and winter, but pictures of Natalie, Julia and I all year round. I look through all the pictures. There is one special picture of Vaughn and I at the winter Thanksgiving. I didn't know Natalie was taking the picture. Vaughn has his arm around me, and he's whispering something in my ear, and we're both smiling. I love his smile. The scrapbook is missing one thing; my brother. I miss him so much. Vaughn hasn't gotten a single chance to go to Stone Valley, let alone search for Cliff. I would have gone myself during winter, but with two new cows, a sheep and three chickens all at once it was pretty hard to take even half a day off. And no one was free to help me out in the fall when I had hardly any animals, but a huge field of crops. So many people have come to the island. A preacher and his friend Alisa who opened a church in the woods near the goddess pond. Other people include Pierre, who was the exact person Natalie was talking about. When I saw him, short and blond haired, and looks like the age of a ten year old, I almost burst out laughing. To make it worse he was carrying a _spoon._ Also a retired pop-singer named Lanna, who I noticed Denny seemed to be quite fond of. Also I discovered two natives who lived in the forest. And for a little while, we have a doctor named Dr. Trent. He's only here on vacation, but it puts me at ease to know that if someone is hurt, we have someone we can go to, not just Taro and his old tricks to "Stop the pain". Taro is the Grandfather I never had. He tells stories about growing up a million years ago. How he would sell lemonade two glasses a penny, or how he would use strawberries to make perfume for the little red-haired girl who sat next to him in school. Well, eventually her red hair turned lighter and light until it was pink and she had a little girl with Taro and the rest is history. Its early, five am, and I hear a knock at my door. I jump up to see who in sprite's it could be. Its Monday, so it can't be Vaughn with his early morning wake-up calls. And Natalie is probably dead to the world.

"Hello?" I say as I open the door. My mouth drops.

"Popuri!" I hugged her as tight as I could. She looked just as surprised as I did.

"What are you doing here?" I almost screamed out of excitement.

"I'm on spring vacation with Karen! What are _you_ doing here? Does your brother know where you are? Wait, are you the rancher everyone's telling us about? I thought you were kidding about running away and were gonna go back home the night you stayed with me! I had no clue!" I laugh at all her questions

"I ran away. My brother has no clue where I am, and yes. I am the island's rancher. And of corse I was being serious. I'm not _that_ immature that I'm never serious!" I invite her in, and we talk for a while until I have to ask her the question I've been dying to get an answer for the past year.

"Popuri...Has anyone back in Mineral town seen or heard from Cliff? I haven't seen him in forever..." I look away as she slowly shakes her head no. I curse under my breath. I would have taken my chances of seeing my mother by going into the city if it meant I could have just a day with Cliff.

"I'm sorry. We all knew how special you both were to each other,"

"We?" I ask.

"The entire school." I roll my eyes. We have a few moments of silence.

"So do you like that blond guy? Mack, right?" I give a sigh thats mixed with a laugh. Mack. He told me the day after our 'date' that he had no real feelings for me. We've been buds ever since. I always follow Vaughn's promise, and I'm never alone with him. I always have a friend within close range when I'm with Mark. I'm getting a little annoyed that Vaughn doesn't seem to trust me. When I see him talking to that spoiled ash-haired brat do I get jealous? Of corse not!

Well...Maybe a little.

"No. Why?"

"'Cause he seems like the kind of guy you would looove!" She laughs and expresses the word 'love' by making a Taylor Swift heart with her hands and putting it in the middle of her chest. I laugh, and glance at the clock. Its mid-morning already, and I have to get to work.

"Well, I don't looove _Mark, _and I have to get to work!" I say standing up. I may be sounding a little rude, but I have a job to do.

"Alright...I'm leaving the island Wednesday around noon, so we need to spend as much time together as possible! I'm at the Inn, so please make sure and drop by!" She and I walk out the front door. We wave goodbye, and I get started with the days work. As I milk the cow, I suddenly stop. Wednesday is Vaughn's birthday.

**Mark's POV**

I kick the sand. Stupid sand. I hate this. Its been over half a year, and I still hate this. Cheli and I have gotten to be great friends, but every time I bring up the goth cowboy, and how she can do so much better then that waste of air, she just goes quiet. I can make her laugh. Well, she makes me laugh. She doesn't really laugh at my jokes. Only smiles. A few weeks ago, I walked into the diner, and I saw Chelsea and Cowboy laughing, as though whatever they were laughing at was on of the funniest things in the world. When Vaughn saw me he stopped, but Chelsea asked me to join them. Then Vaughn kept glaring at me. When Chelsea wasn't looking, I glared at him back. It's clear we both hate each other, but we put on act for Chelsea. Haha, I love how Vaughn's face started to heat up when Chelsea and I talked about farming, and he didn't have anything to say. Chelsea noticed, and I could tell she felt bad. I could tell. Thats how much I know her. I know her like the back of my hand. I love her like the sunset. And I love the sunset. Who doesn't? The old cowboy thats for sure. I watch the waves hit the sand, I sigh. Its almost seven, and the sun is about to set. It is really warm, but the days are still really short. Its like we don't have enough time in the spring to really appreciate the newly found warm weather.

"Hey stranger." I look. It's my beautiful Chelsea. We haven't talked since the diner incident.

"Hey" I smile at her, and she smiles back. We sit on the sand, close enough to the water without getting wet. We talk until the stars in the sky light up her eyes. I hold back telling her I love her. I've never been in love before.

"Can you help me?" She says, looking at me.

"Of corse!" My heart races. Maybe she wants help with her farm, or her animals, or how to dump silver haired black hat wearing jerks.

"Can you help me decide what to get Vaughn for his birthday? You're a guy, what would you want?" I heart does its own little eye roll. I keep smiling. Its hard, but I do.

"I think...You should get him a scarf." I think its a great idea. She laughs.

"Be serious! I just know that Sabrina's gonna give him some expensive gift like a star, or the Eiffel Tower." I laugh.

"Come on, Sabrina's not that rich. She may not even know when his birthday is! Besides, she knows you guys are together. The whole island does." I look away at that last part.

"I just hate her. I hate her so much. I've hated her ever since the day I saw her in Vaughn's arms. And I am _not _the jealous type. I've never _been_ the jealous type. Its just the thought of Vaughn being with someone else...it kills me. I love Vaughn. I love him with every part of my body and soul. I love him so much, it hurts. I'll do anything to keep him mine." Luckily its dark, and she can't see the goddess given tear going down my left cheek.

"I know what to give him." She says as she stands up, and runs away, leaving me alone in the cold night air.

I once heard that if you really love someone, you would let them go and do anything to see them be happy. Screw that. I want my Chelsea. My beautiful wonderful amazing brown-eyed wonder. Or blue eyed. Maybe hazel.

Doesn't madder.

**Chelsea's POV**

I finally finish planting the crops and taking care of my animals. The whole time I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, and focusing at the really matter at hand: Vaughn's birthday. I need a break, and head to the beach on my own. I see Mark all by himself. He looks distant. I look around the beach before I say anything to him, following Vaughn's promise. I see Eliza and Charlie playing a few yards away, and think its good enough.

"Hey stranger" I say. He quickly jolts to see me. I give him a warm smile and sit with him.

"Hey" He says. He seems fine now. We sit and talk, although I can't get Vaughn off my mind. The time goes by quickly, and Eliza and Charlie head home. I see Denny's lights on in his house, and hope Vaughn would understand. He's not really the understanding type though...He has a very bad temper. I discovered this when I threw a snowball at him this past winter, unknowing he was in a bad mood. He kinda screamed at me and his face got all red and he stormed off to Mirabelle's. Two hours later I finally gave in to be the better person and apologized. He said he was sorry for over-reacting. But to tell the truth...I think it was cute when he got so angry.

"Can you help me?" I ask. He gets a little excited for a second there.

"Of corse!" He smiles his never leaving smile. He's a guy. Sort of. Natalie says that the reason I'm friends with Mark is because he reminds me so much of Cliff. She may be right, but until I can see my brother again, Mark is here for me.

Especially when Vaughn isn't.

"Can you help me decide what to get Vaughn for his birthday?" He ponders the thought before saying,

"I think...You should get him a scarf." I laugh. He better be joking.

"Be serious! I just know that Sabrina's gonna give him some expensive gift like a star, or the Eiffel Tower." Now I'm being serious. I know that Sabrina and Vaughn have known each other since forever.

"Come on, Sabrina's not that rich. She may not even know when his birthday is! Besides, she knows you guys are together. The whole island does." His voice starts to trail off.

"I just hate her. I hate her so much. I've hated her since the day I saw her in Vaughn's arms. And I am _not _the jealous type. I've never been the jealous type. Its just the thought of Vaughn being with someone else...it kills me. I love Vaughn. I love him with every part of my body and soul. I love him so much, it hurts. I'd do anything to keep him mine." I sound rude and cold. But all of a sudden, it hits me. I got it!

"I know what to give him." I leave Mark in the sand and run all the way back to my house. I take the scrapbook out from its place on the shelf. I take out the picture. He's gonna be here in less then two days. Tomorrow I'll get the ingredients for cake at Chen's. Mirabelle and Julia and I are gonna throw a little party at the animal shop, and they asked me to provide the cake. I think Elliot and Natalie might be coming, and if Natalie's coming she's probably gonna bring her boyfriend, Pierre. I tell her she can do better, and that Pierre looks like a ten year old kid. Then she hits me. Julia and Elliot are dating, and Natalie gives her major crap about it. All Julia does is smile and say Elliot is smart and sweet; the perfect combination. I swear I'm the only one on this island with any sense anymore. Denny likes Lanna, but I haven't had the chance to talk to Lanna, except to introduce myself. Denny's a nice guy and all, but I'm kinda hopping that she's interested in Mark. I think he's lonely. Maybe all Mark needs is a few hours alone with Lanna... Its near midnight and I sigh. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, and I'm not in the best shape because I've kinda been lazy this winter, so working has been hard these past few days.

I wake up to the stupid sun in my face.

"We are _not _starting this _again!" _Natalie screams in my ear. I don't budge. I don't wanna move any part of my body. I may have been a farmer for a year now, but I really need to start getting used to this getting up early.

"Why not?" I say to my wonderful pillow. Natalie has this thing where she checks up on the ranch at seven am every day to make sure I'm working. If I'm not, all heck breaks loose and she storms into my house.

Using the key I foolishly gave her.

"'Cause we go through this almost everyday anymore!" I roll my unopened eyes.

"Only every Tuesday." I say.

"Who cares? I, like the rest of the island get tired of seeing you this upset on Tuesdays, all because your arrogant, anti-social boyfriend hasn't been seen or heard from in a week. I have half a mind to dump water on your head yet _again!" _The total number of times Natalie has poured water on my head: fifty-seven. She makes me keep track in my notebook. Taro gave me the notebook to keep track of expenses, the weather, and junk like that. But Natalie insists I keep track of more important stuff. Like how many times I get soaked with freezing cold water.

"Meh!" I say to her.

"Don't make me get gramps!" I know she's talking about Taro, and with that I get up. As we sit down to eat breakfast, I hear her say,

"Works every time." I stick my tongue out at her, which is full of toast bits. She rolls her eyes.

"You need to grow up a little." She tells me.

As we walk outside, we wave goodbye and I carry on with the days work.

I finish up around one o'clock, and head to Chen's store. I would have finished up a lot sooner, but I kept stopping in the middle of whatever I was doing to watch the clouds. I'm lucky no one noticed, or people would grow suspicious that I'm not serious about being a farmer. I've never really cared what people think, but now I want everyone to see how great a ranch I can pull off. Word got around on how I'm from a rich family, thanks Julia, and now according to some people I can't work like a real ordinary person. Goddess, don't you hate it when people treat you different when they find out your life story?

Well I do.

"Hello there, Chelsea! What brings you here today?" Chen says as I walk though the door.

"Just need to pick up this list of items." I hand him my paternal Grandmother's recipe for chocolate cake with white icing. Before dad moved out, we would go to her house for Starry Night festival, and she would bake this cake. Around three, four years ago, she died. One of the things she had in her will for me was her big, hand written book of recipes. I made sure I took the recipes with me when I came here.

"Ahh, what's the occasion?" He says as he walks over to the shelves to gather the ingredients.

"Vaughn's birthday. We're throwing a small party at Mirabelle's tomorrow. You and Charlie should join us! It'll be fun!" I say. Mirabelle said she wouldn't mind the whole island coming to the party, so I see no problem with inviting Chen and Charlie.

"I'll see if we can make it with the store and everything. You and Vaughn are still together right?" I blush. Chen's a friend, but there's something about someone remarkably older asking about me about my relationship status that makes me nervous for some odd reason.

"Yeah," I say still blushing.

"Any plans to buy a blue feather? Haha!" I go blank.

"Uh..." Is all I can get out. Chen seems to notice my loss for words.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm just kidding. You and Vaughn both have plenty of time to get married and have kids. So don't you whippersnappers, hehe, go rushing into anything, you hear?" I calm down a little bit, but my heart is still racing.

Marriage? Kids? With Vaughn?

I look at the blue feather Chen has in the glass jewelry case. No. I'm not ready. I'm too young. I'm not my brother. I refuse to get married at my age.

I'll be eighteen in a season...

No.

Chen gives me the stuff, and I give him the gold. As I walk out the door, I look at the blue feather one last time. A memory from eighth grade art class comes back...

I watch my art teacher draw on the white board using the blue marker.

"Who can tell me what this represents?" She points to the feather on the board. I watch several students raise their hands. All of us know what it is, but like me, half the class just doesn't want to participate. Cliff doesn't raise his hand, and is looking out the window. He's in his own little world.

"Cliff?" says. He doesn't answer. I nudge him. Still no answer. I nudge him harder.

"What?" He comes back to reality. A couple students chuckle at his cluelessness.

"What does this symbol represent?" She's getting a little annoyed. Cliff has that tendency with teachers. Teachers always loved me until they learned that Cliff and I are related. Then they would hate me until I could prove that I am not the kind of student my brother is. He and I act and look alike, but we're not the same person.

No matter what Mother says.

"It's what you give to someone when you ask them to marry you. I think its a symbol of love, right?"

"Yes, exactly now the legend of the blue feather started at the beginning of mankind over-" I zoned out. We eventually made fake blue feathers that day in class. I got a 'B-' on mine, because I took too long making it. I threw it in the trash when I got home.

I reach my house, and start making the cake, following every direction carefully. I don't know what happened to Cliff's blue feather. Maybe he kept all these years and gave it to Ann. Or maybe he payed for a real one. Maybe he didn't buy one at all. I put the cake in the oven, and set the timer. Grandmother has on here to put the oven at a hundred and fifty degrees, and to let it bake for whole day. Its five now, and it should be ready for the party tomorrow. I wonder if Mirabelle told Vaughn about the party...

**Sabrina's POV**

I walk to Chen's shop. I hope its not too late. Its around six, and I need to pick up Vaughn's gift. Well, part of Vaughn's gift. When we were little, we went trick-or-treating, and his mother took a picture of us in our costumes. I was a princess, and he was a prince. In my head, he was _my_ prince. He kept claiming he was too old for this, but I think his Mother and Father made him. He surly didn't complain when he saw the treats he had gathered. Well, anyways, I found the picture in my old diary, and I made a painting out of it. Now all I need is a frame.

"Hello there, Sabrina! What can I do for you? Nah, let me guess...A present for Vaughn?" I blush.

"Ho-how d-did you know?" I'm a little creeped out right now.

"Haha, Chelsea was in here earlier today. She said that Vaughn's birthday was tomorrow, and I know you and Vaughn are good friends." I cringe at the name of that female devil, but I feel better when Chen says that Vaughn and I are friends. Vaughn and I talk only once a week, and thats when I tend to make sure I'm at the beach at eight am, every tuesday morning to make sure I catch him alone, with out that girl in the way. Charlie is usually playing on the beach around that time, so I assume that he just tells his dad everything.

"Really? What did she get him?" I look at the glass container. The blue feather is still in its place, and it makes my heart rest a little.

"Just ingredients for a cake. Anyways, what can I get you?" I hand him the measurements for the frame that I need. He picks out the frame from the shelve. As he hands me the bag, I thank him, and head out the door, until he calls me.

"Sabrina, could you tell Chelsea that Charlie and I can't make the party? Something came up," Party? What party?

"Sure thing." I walk out the door and head home to wrap Vaughn's present. As I pass the road to the ranch, I sigh and head up the long pathway. I set the package right next to the door, and knock. She opens the door. She's a mess. She has flour on her cheeks and all over her clothes. Her shoes are covered in mud, and her hair is just a big birds nest. I'm so thankful I'm not a farmer.

"Hi. What's wrong?" She says.

She obviously doesn't know I hate her.

"Nothing. Chen and Charlie can't make the party," She looks surprised. It's hard to even look at this...this...gah, I can't even find words to describe this evil girl.

"You knew about the party?" She tilts her head to the left. I stand up straight. I look into her house. Its a pigsty. Her little work station with scissors and glue and glitter are all over the floor in the corner, and the kitchen...The kitchen is just horrifying. But it does smell good. Smells like vanilla.

"Yes. Vaughn invited me... tomorrow at six right? Mirabelle's shop?" I see some anger in her eyes, but she covers it quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Hope you can make it." She says.

"Wouldn't miss it." I smile at her. She smiles at me. "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" I grab my bag, and walk away. I hear the door slam behind me, and I can only chuckle to myself. I don't feel bad for lying. At all.

**Chelsea's POV**

I hear a knocking at the door, and feel yucky. I feel yucky because I have to get up. I'm in a real comfortable spot on the floor in my favorite corner, wrapping Vaughn's present. I found a black handkerchief I stole from Mother a few years back in the dresser, and put it with the picture of Vaughn and I. I don't have a frame, or the money to buy one, so Vaughn's gonna have to put it in his wallet or something. As I open the door, I have half a mind to slam it in her face. Sabrina.

"Hi. What's wrong?" I say. Why are you here, is more of the lines I want to say.

She obviously doesn't know I hate her.

"Nothing. Chen and Charlie can't make the party," Aw, thats too bad...Wait a second, how does she know about the party? I kept it quiet, Natalie and Julia kept it quiet...Must have been Elliot or Denny.

"You knew about the party?" I ask. I'm actually kinda curious on how she knew.

"Yes. Vaughn invited me... tomorrow at six right? Mirabelle's shop?"

I did not kill her. I am very proud of myself.

Uh, yeah. Hope you can make it." I say. I have a feeling I could take her, if she and I ever got in a fight. We're both small, but I'm a farmer. I have muscle...Well, at least I will by summer...

"Wouldn't miss it." She gives me her mousey little smile, and I force one back at her.

"Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" As soon as she is no more then five steps away, I slam the door with every ounce of strength I have.

**Vaughn's POV**

I wake up at four am, and walk off the boat. I try to sneak into Aunt Mirabelle's shop unnoticed, but I run into Julia in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday! How's it feel to be eighteen?" She's all smiley and happy. Goddess, I hate mornings.

"FIne. I'm going to bed for another two hours." I head into my room, and lie there for two minutes.

"Vaughn! Time to get up!" Mirabelle says. I glance at my alarm clock, and I throw it across the room. I get up.

"Well, we know what to get you for your birthday now!" She chuckles at her little joke. I roll my eyes. The woman walks away, and I get ready for the day.

When I walk down to breakfast, there is a steaming hot bowl of porridge and a cup of black coffee. My favorite.

"Vaughn, did Chelsea tell you about the party?" Julia asks me, as she and Mirabelle sit down to eat. My heart does a flip at Chelsea's name.

"No. What party?" I don't want a party. I just want to see Chelsea, and thats the only birthday gift I need.

"Well we, Julia, Chelsea and I, have invited some people over tonight."

"Who?" I hope Denny can make it. He was in town over the weekend, and he and I got to talking. He's a pretty cool dude. I would even consider him a friend.

"Well, Natalie and Elliot can make it, along with Pierre and Denny. Oh, and Chelsea of corse." I smile. Seems like a good guest list. I stand up, and put my dishes in the sink.

"I better get started." I head to the back of the store, and unload the shipment of pet feed. I hear the front door open,

"Hello Vaughn. Happy birthday!" Sabrina. She's holding a neatly wrapped package.

"Thanks. You didn't have to get me anything." She hands me the baby sheep wrapping paper covered package.

"I didn't buy it. I made it. I'm coming to the party tonight, but I wanted to give this special to you, to avoid the madness of the party." As I open the package, my mouth drops. Then I smile. The old picture. This was the last picture of me before my parents died. It was taken almost ten years ago...It was back when my hair was black, just starting to turn silver at the top. This was one of the last happy times of my childhood. I look at Sabrina.

"Thank you. This means...so much to me. I can't thank you enough." I give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles a Chelsea sized smile. I rarely see Sabrina smile like that. I've never seen Sabrina smile like that.

"No problem!" She runs out the door.

"What in the name of helping harvest goddess was that?" Julia says. I turn around to see her standing the doorway.

"What was what? She gave me a birthday present, and I thanked her." She rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe you _kissed _her! I have a mind to go tell Chelsea right now!" I roll my eyes.

"It was just a quick peck on the cheek. No big deal. I love Chelsea, and I never have, and never will feel anything for Sabrina, besides friendship." Her eyes grow wide at something I said, and that makes me nervous.

"Wait a sheep shearing second, did you say you _love _Chelsea?" Holy cow crap, I'm in love with Chelsea! And I've been spending too much time with my cousin.

"Yeah...I think I'm in love with Chelsea..." Julia runs to the door, but I catch her just in time.

"Oh no you don't!" I say, grabbing her ponytail. She yelps, and hits me on the arm. I can tell she's really trying to hurt me, although its not working.

"Grr, I hate you Vaughn." She says.

"Hate you too. Now I got work to do." I carry on with my work, until noon. Mirabelle got tired of me skipping out on my work, to spend time with Chelsea, that she and I now have a official deal; I have to work until noon, then I can be with Chelsea.

"See you later!" I say as I walk out the door. I walk up the path to Chelsea's ranch, and try to find her in the field. No luck there. I look in the barn, and I see her milking a cow. I hear her talking to someone out of my eyesight. If its that Mark kid I'm gonna-

"Well, it was a great visit but I gotta get back home." Its a girl's voice. I sigh of relief.

"Aww, it was great to have you stay on the island. Even for such a short time. " Chelsea says. Her voice is the most wonderful sound I've heard in a week. They still haven't notice me, so I stay hidden right behind a rather large cow.

"And don't you worry. I'm gonna head to Stone Valley over summer vacation, so I'll keep an eye out for Cliff, so thats one less thing to worry about. Right?" The girl says. There is a few moments of silence when I figure thats my cue. I stand up and pretend to enter the room.

"Vaughn!" Chelsea says as she runs to me. Her hug almost knocks me over, surprising to me. Didn't know she was that strong. I guess thats what happens when you fall in love with a farmer.

"Happy birthday!" She says to me. She looks up, and I kiss her. This moment, made this birthday wonderful.

"Is that _the_ Vaughn? Your cowboy boyfriend?" The girl says. She has pink hair, and a long pink dress. Kinda reminds of Chelsea's childhood home.

"No, he's just some random cowboy who I kiss and get excited about and they have the same name and whose birthday is today. Of course its him!" They laugh, and I roll my eyes at being called cowboy for hundredth time.

"Well, I really have to go. The noon ship's gonna leave soon." She and Chelsea hug, and say goodbye. When the girl, whose name I never caught, is gone, I help Chelsea with her cows.

"Old friend?" I ask.

"Yeah. I went to school with her. She says she's gonna try and find Cliff when she's in Stone Valley this summer."

"Thats good." I'm a little curious about Chelsea's brother. She says that they look alike, resembling their dad. In fact, I kinda wanna meet her dad too. But Chelsea says she hasn't seen him in years.

"I'm trying hard not to get my hopes up." She says. I don't respond. As we put the milk in the shipping bin, she keeps a bottle of the best milk in her bag. She sees me eyeing the milk.

"This is a present for you... but for later." She gives me her sweet smile. I smile back. I walk closer and closer to her. I kiss her. I hold her in my arms, and thank the goddess I'm not Mark. He doesn't deserve her. Neither do I, but Cheli doesn't know that. She doesn't see the dirty truth behind Mark's smile when he looks at her. I do. Chelsea looks up at me, with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Look at that cloud! It looks like a sheep!" She says, pointing to a cloud. I look up, and see that one of the many puffy white clouds in the sky, actually does look like a sheep.

"That one looks like a rock" I say, pointing to a different cloud. She giggles.

"Very creative," She says. She sits on the ground and I join her. We end up lying in the grass, cuddled in each other's arms, and look at the clouds. hours go by, with stolen kisses, and sweet smiles, and breathing the fresh spring air. I don't want this moment to end, but it has too, just like all great moments. Chelsea looks at her watch and squeals.

"What's wrong?" Her high pitch sound alarms me.

"The cake! Its gonna burn!" She runs inside the house. As I catch up to her, she is pulling a brown lump out of the a cake? Oh goody.

"Need some help?" She sighs, as she pulls out a bowl of icing out of the fridge.

"No. You're not aloud to see the cake until the minute you blow out you're candles." I sit on the couch, trying to glance at the cake, without success I might add, while making conversation.

"They seriously had a fight on whether a tomato is a fruit or a vegetable?" I said. We're talking about Natalie and her brother and how they can never get along _ever_.

"Yes!" She looks at me. "What do you think it is?" Vegetable. Duh. Everybody knows that, except for Natalie.

"Vegetable. Duh. Everybody knows that, except for Natalie." Chelsea looks at me.

"You can't be serious. Its a fruit. Scientific fact." I give her a questioning look.

"No, you're wrong, honey. It's a vegetable. Julia told me th-" I realize my own stupidity. All these years and I never put it together. "Who cares? Its stupid to argue about something so idiotic" I say.

"Sure." She says, wrapping the cake in its packaging.

"Ready to go?" She says as she turns to me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say, standing up.

"It'll be fun! Unless that girl-" She whispers her last words, and I can't catch what she said.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing." We walk to the shop, and I try to ignore my gut, which is telling me that this party is gonna be filled with drama. The look at Chelsea's face is enough to make my gut me silent. She's so beautiful with the falling sun glistening in her hair. She's smiling. She's smiling for no reason at all. I love it. A year ago I was miserable and lonely. Now, I'm happy and filled with joy...two days a week.

I think I know what to give Chelsea for her birthday...

**Oh, what is he thinking, that silly cowboy? ;) The party will be in the next chapter! So be sure to brace yourself! If you wanna send me your sweet reviews, be sure to give me any ideas I can work into the party! It will almost be certain to be put in!**


	7. Happy Birthday Part 2

**Chapter Seven**

**Happy Birthday Part 2**

**Hey everyone! It's been a while, but I was seriously ill with a case of writer's block. This party was harder to write then I thought... ( . ) ANYWAYS! I hope you all LOOOVE it, even though I think its not my best work...I don't own Harvest Moon, (except Lanna's song, 'cause I wrote it myself) or anything...If I did I would be in a very PINK mansion on the top of a hill, counting all my money all day long. Oh, and I was trying to make the chapters just a smudge shorter, after seeing that the last chapter had over 6,000 words!..ANYWAYS on with the story!**

**Vaughn's POV**

As I open the door to the shop, I roll my eyes immediately when I see balloons and 'happy birthday' signs everywhere.

"Happy birthday!" Natalie, Elliot and Pierre say as soon as they see Cheli and I.

"Happy birthday, man!" Denny says as he walks into the room holding a present.

"Ah ah ah! No presents until _after _supper!" Julia says, flying out of no where to steal the present from Denny's hands. She makes her way over, and takes the cake, along with Chelsea's present.

"The dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Who wants some music?" Natalie calls over her back as she walks over to the c.d. player. She looks over the music, and we all crowd together, looking at our choices.

"Do you people listen to anything, _but _country?" Said a disapproving Natalie. I'm not here most of the time, so I never listen to Julia's music.

"Here's a 'Hannah Montana' c.d. Its better then country!" Elliot says, pointing to a blond with a pearly white smile in a pink and purple outfit. Looks a little too perky to me.

"No. Way." Pierre says, with a serious look on his face.

"Hey! I carry a Lanna c.d. with me at all times...We could listen to it!" Denny announced as he pulled out the disc from his left-pant pocket. We all stare at him funny.

"What? Oh, I guess it _is _a little weird..." He stats, as we slowly nod our heads yes.

"Better then nothing!" Chelsea takes the disc and puts it in the player and turns it up to full volume. We all laugh at Denny as he sings the correct words to the first happy cheerful love song. Lanna's singing is fine, but the song itself is horrible. Chelsea joins Denny in the chorus, and it magically gets better.

But hey hey hey I love you

I need need need you

Your brown brown eyes, your brown brown hair, your tan skin

Even your little buddy who flies around you

Guess he can't get enough of you, just like me

Bottom line, I love you

The music suddenly stops.

"Guys, we have another visitor!" Julia says, holding the extension chord to the player, motioning with her head to look at the door. Sabrina. We didn't even notice her come in.

"H-Hello everyone...Happy birthday, Vaughn." She whispers in her voice.

"Thanks" I tell her.

"Supper is ready, anyone who wants it!" We all follow Julia to the dinning room, which we never use. Well, Mirabelle and Julia might use it all the time, I just wouldn't know.

"Hey cousin, where's Aunt Mirabelle?" I ask Julia.

"She's over at our house." Elliot answers for Julia. The two love birds smile at each over, probably obsessing over the fact that they read each others thoughts. Natalie scoffs in disguisement, and Chelsea chuckles.

We all sit down, With Julia and Elliot on different ends of the table. I have Chelsea on my right side, and Sabrina on my left. Pierre sits in front of me in between Denny and Natalie. We all have our plates in front of us, filled with grilled mushrooms. We all start to dig in, catching up on each other's lives. Chelsea secretly hands me the milk under the table. I take it and drink it up fast. I put the empty bottle on the table. I notice Julia eye it carefully. Now what?

"Seriously, the fish was bigger then this table!" Denny exclaims, while the group laughs in disbelief.

"Sure it was Denny. Sure it was," Elliot says to him in a sarcastic tone.

"It was!" Denny starts to laugh with the rest of the group. We all finish our dishes, and Julia starts to clean up.

"So Vaughn, you and Cheli gonna tie the knot anytime soon?" Natalie says. I roll my eyes, and in the corner of my eye, I see Chelsea blush like crazy. She does that a lot.

"Thats for us to know, and you guys to find out." I laugh, and the group gives each other suspicious looks.

"He's kidding! Very very kidding!" Chelsea tells the group. She looks at me, and I smile at her. She knew I was kidding. I do wanna marry her. I don't care if its tomorrow, next year, or five years from now. I will marry her someday. As long as that Mark kid doesn't get in my way.

"Cake time!" Julia yells, as she comes from the kitchen with the cake Chelsea made. Pierre sniffs, and gives a disgusted look with his face. Chelsea notices and says,

"Pierre, its not gonna be _that _bad. Its actually supposed to smell icky. Its my Grandmother's recipe." Julia places the cake in front of me.

"One-two-three!" They sing the 'happy birthday' and I roll my eyes. These people need to seriously work on their singing voices if they are gonna open their mouths. The people who noticed my eye roll start chuckling to themselves and start to sing louder. I look over to Sabrina. She's moving her lips, but I don't hear any sound coming from her mouth. I don't really care. I hear Chelsea's sweet voice. I care about her. I care about her, so much it hurts. Its a good pain though. A very good pain.

I get the opportunity to cut the cake, and I pass out the slices. Everyone has their cake but no one starts to eat and just stares at the sliced-up cake. Chelsea gives me a look. I know better then to not take a bit. I take a bitt. Its pretty good.

"Its clean" I say, and the group laughs again. Chelsea rolls her eyes with a smile. We all finish our cake.

"Now what?" Natalie says, leaning on her elbow.

"I have an idea." Julia says, standing up. She walks over to where I'm sitting and takes the empty milk bottle.

"How 'bout a little game of 'spin the bottle?'" She says, twirling the bottle by the handle.

"Aren't we a little old for that game?" Natalie says, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I've actually never played it before." Chelsea says. We all look at her.

"Seriously?" a surprised Denny says.

"Yep. My mother always said she was never gonna let my brother and I go to parties without her supervision until we we're seventeen. I was sixteen when I came here." Chelsea adds.

"That settles it. We are so playing!" Julia says. We all sit in a circle on the living room floor.

"Rules: Each kiss must be at least three seconds long. You have to kiss the person unless you and them are realated. You have to kiss the person standing up. Thats it. Birthday boy, you go first." A bossy Julia says. I go into the middle of the circle and spin the dang bottle. It spins around and around, and starts to slow down. It looks as though its gonna go to Chelsea, but it stops at...

Sabrina.

**Chelsea's POV**

I almost lost it. Everyone in the room, except Vaughn, saw I was about to loose it. Its no secret that I see Sabrina as my rival for Vaughn. He isn't really gonna kiss her, is he? I almost lost it.

**Sabrina's POV**

I'm freaking out. This is what I wanted for ten years, even when I lost contact with him, I wanted him so bad. It takes all my strength to not smile.

**Vaughn's POV**

I look over to Chelsea. Her expression is blank. I look at Sabrina. Hers is also blank.

"You guys have to kiss. Its like, moral code." Denny says. Thanks Denny.

"Whatever." I say and go over to where Sabrina is sitting. We both stand up, and I look down at her. I imagine her over-protective father hiring a swat team to come after me, when he hears I kissed his little girl. Come to think of it, Chelsea's mother almost had me arrested, and that was before Chelsea and even started dating...

I bend down and kiss Sabrina for the longest three seconds of my life. I pull back and I see she's smiling at me.

"That was my first kiss." She whispers, just loud enough for me, and only me to hear. I tip my hat at her. She and I sit down. If it was possible for steam to come out of a persons ears when they were really _really _angry, Chelsea would be steaming. I put my arm around her, and press my lips against hers. When I need air, I pull back.

"Forgive me?" I whisper. The whole room is starring at us, but I don't give a crap. And I know Chelsea doesn't either, even though she's blushing. I like that.

"Sure." She says, with a smile on her lips.

We _continue_ the game until everyone gets a kiss, with Chelsea's and mine counting one for Chelsea. The rest of the game was pretty boring, with Natalie kissing Pierre, and Julia kissing Elliot. Julia tries to take the bottle away, when Natalie stops her.

"Denny hasn't gone yet! Let's be fair!" Natalie calls. Denny smiles his corny smile.

"She's right! I wanna smooch!" He makes kissy faces and, once again, everyone laughs. Denny has been the class clown all night. I think he had something _interesting_ before the party. He spins the bottle and it looks like its going to it doesn't and goes to...

Chelsea.

I want whatever Denny was having.

"No way." I say. I don't care if I'm a spoil sport or whatever. I refuse for her to kiss a boy, whose on the island 24/7. I not 'cause I have an apartment that has rent that needs to be paid for every month.

"Come on, man! I wanna see if you trained her to be a good kisser or not!" The group laughs, but I don't budge. Chelsea laughs too. I give her a mean look.

"No." I say in a serious tone.

"Vaughn, honey, I let you kiss Sabrina. Please?" I sigh.

'Whatever."

**Chelsea's POV**

I don't care if it was Elliot or Pierre or whatever. I just wanted to kiss someone to make Vaughn jealous. He's not really the jealous type, but I wanted payback for him kissing Sabrina. I hate that girl even more then before the party. Besides my mother, I've never really _hated _someone before. Denny and I stand in the center of the small circle. I take a quick look over to Vaughn, whose purple eyes are glaring at me. Or maybe he's glaring at Denny. I can't tell. I'm kinda happy it is Denny, only because he and Vaughn are buddies, and if it turns out that Vaughn is the jealous type, he won't be mad at Denny, like he would be to Elliot or Pierre. I look into Denny's deep brown eyes. I'm so used to seeing, and fantasizing, about purple, that almost forgot what brown eyes look like. I feel nothing of corse. Denny pulls me in, with his hand around my waist, and kisses me. Goddess and Witch Princess, his tongue in my mouth. I count in my head three seconds and pull away.

"Good job, Vaughn!" Denny says, as he takes his place in the circle. Vaughn says nothing, as the group laughs. I don't say anything as I scoot closer to Vaughn. I open my mouth to apologize, but a over-enthusiastic Julia interrupts my words.

"Present time!"

**Vaughn's POV**

First up is Julia's present, which makes me nervous. As I open the small package, I roll my eyes immediately.

A night light.

"You always had to use mine as a kid! Every time you and your parents came to visit, you would come into my room and ask to borrow it! I remember telling you one day that I was gonna get you a nightlight of your very own, and you got so excited!" As she tells her story, I grab the next present.

"Thats from Elliot and I!" Natalie tells me. Its a long narrow box, and I take the top lid off, the entire room bursts into hysterical laughter.

Ducky boxers.

"Natalie! You switched the gifts!" Elliot yells to his sister. "Sorry, Vaughn. It was _supposed_ to be a book on sheep!" Natalie is still on the floor laughing. Once everyone starts to calm down, Pierre hands me his present. It's a warm, brown paper bag.

"Its porridge. Chelsea told me it was your favorite, so I thought gourmet porridge would be a wonderful gift!" A happy Pierre says, licking his lips.

"Thanks man. It will be put to good use." I say, and put the bag with the other gifts behind me. Denny hands me his gift. I open it and Elliot stares angrily at his sister.

A book about sheep.

"Natalie gave it to me to give to you." A guilty Denny chuckles. I almost forget the fact that he kissed _my_ Chelsea. Almost.

"Its cool."

"So whose next?" Natalie asks.

"Don't look at me, I gave him his present already." Sabrina says. Chelsea's eyes grow wide.

"What was it?" Pierre asks.

"It was a painting that she made, but the cool thing was is that it was of a picture that my mom took when we were kids." I respond.

"Nice! Didn't know you could paint!" Denny tells Sabrina.

"I'm not that good." She says, modestly.

"Yes you are! I saw the painting, and it was really good!" Julia tells her. The room gets silent for a second, until Chelsea hands me her present. I gently unwrap the package. She doesn't have a lot of money to spare, with buying all the animals and stuff just a season ago, so I hope she didn't go over board. I smile as I look at the picture of us at the Starry night festival. I also look at the pearly white handkerchief. I don't mention that I have a million back in my apartment in my dresser. Its the thought that counts. And I love her thoughts.

"Thank you darling." I give her a peck on the cheek, and she blushes like crazy. She blushes more then when I kissed her earlier. I forgive her for kissing Denny. The clock in the corner strikes ten, and Natalie along with Elliot stands up.

"Hey guys, we gotta get going. It was great!" The pink haired girl says. She and her brother walk out the door.

"Thanks for coming!" Julia calls after them. She starts to clean up, and I watch Denny and Pierre stand up to leave.

"I got a big day of fishing calling me! Thanks so much!" Denny says.

"Im just tired." Pierre confesses. They walk out the door.

"Yeah, I should get going too." Chelsea tells me.

"Let me walk you home." I follow Chelsea out the door. As I turn to shut the door, I see Julia looking at me. I mouth 'what?" to her. She does a creepy eyebrow thing, and I close the door.

**Sabrina's POV**

I'm left behind. Forgotten. Its okay. I had my moment. I just want another, if it's too much to ask for.

**Vaughn's POV**

I walk with Chelsea, laughing over Natalie's present.

"I wish I saw it coming! She said she had an idea on what to give you, but I had no thought it was gonna be that!" She laughs, and I soak in this moment. We approach her front door.

"Wanna come in?" She asks me.

"Sure." I look inside her house, which has no big changes from last week. I look at Chelsea. She looks at me. I walk closer to her, and quickly hold her in my arms. I kiss her, with fireworks booming in my head. She can feel it too.

"Happy birthday" She whispers.

I wake up with Chelsea in my arms. Trying hard to not wake her, I look at the clock which reads six am. I get up, surprised that Chelsea doesn't wake up. I throw on my clothes, and run to Mirabelle's. As I walk in the door, I sigh of relief that no one is up yet. I don't really want to tell them where I was all night, so I get on with my work just like any other day.

**Chelsea's POV**

I wake up with a water being poured on my head.

"Hey!" I jolt up to see a very mad Natalie over my my head with an empty bucket,

"Fifty eight!" She yells. I roll my eyes at her.

"Why are you so tired today?" She asks as I get up. "Its like you pulled an all nighter at a sleep-over in mid-" She stops. Her mouth turns into a smile. I try to look innocent. She sees right through me.

"Chelsea! Did you and Vaughn-" There's a knock at the door.

"Thank goddess," I say, running to the door.

"I want details!" Natalie continues. She tries To get me to talk.

"No way!" I tell her. I open the door to find Mark looking at me.

"Hey! Thought you could use some help today, you know with the crops needing planted, so I thought I could stop by!" He says, smiles and all. I turn when I hear Natalie chuckle.

"She's gonna need all the help she can get." I elbow her in the stomach, then turn to Mark.

"She's joking. Sorry Mark, but I don't anymore crops to plant. They are already starting to come up." I tell the blond boy.

"Oh. I'll be on my way then. Later!" He waves goodbye, and as I shut the door, I feel cold eyes on me.

"I. Want. De. Tails." Natalie says, with her arms crossed. I gulp. I look behind her to see the clock, which says eight. I sigh, and we sit at the table. I give her the entire story, and she stays wide eyed throughout the whole story..

"-Then I woke up with you pouring water on me. The end. Now I have to get to work." I stand up, and wait for her to go over to the door. We walk out, say goodbye to each other and get to work as if it was any other day.

**I think it was a good chapter with a yucky ending. Anybody agree? I was kinda in a rush to get this chapter through. Please send me your wonderful reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8**

**Memories**

**Hey everyone! Thanks SOO much for the reviews! Please keep reviewing, 'cause it means more to me then you know! Just to warn you, this chapter has NOTHING important, just to warn you. I was racking my brain for somewhat GOOD ideas when I thought a few flashbacks I dreamed up a while ago would make a nice chapter. BTW Willy is NOT Will from Sunshine Islands. Just one of my made up characters. STILL don't own harvest moon (sadness) or any of the lyrics. Enjoy! (happiness)**

**Chelsea's POV**

I see Vaughn lying in the grass in the meadow. He told me to meet me here. Its around two, and its been been a couple of weeks since the party. I run up to him and lie down right next to him.

"What's up?" I asked him, smiling away. He looks at me smiles back.

"Just looking at the clouds. How are you?" He looks back at the sky. Full of clouds today. Puffy little white ones in kinds of different shapes. Behind the clouds, the sky is the most beautiful shade of light blue. My eyes are locked on the clouds, with being reminded of the time when Cliff and I-

"Cheli? You there?" Vaughn asked. He pokes my head and come back to reality with a laugh.

"Sorry. I was just in a dream world. Being out here, reminds me of the time my brother and I ditched...You know, I think I'll start from the beginning." I told him my story.

I was in forth grade when Cliff and I were in separate classes for the first time. It was also the year that started giving out homework assignment after homework assignment. After about a few months of school, Cliff and I had become strangers for the first time in our lives. Well, soon there was a third grade field trip to the fruit farm a few miles away from school. I remember packing my backpack the morning of the trip and seeing Cliff standing in the doorway.

"Hey," He said as he walked through my room with a new kind of gleam in his eye.

"What's up with you?" I asked him. He had his backpack on his back, looking as though it weighed nothing. Mine had only an extra pair of clothes, and my lunch. I had an extra pair of clothes because I had heard of a huge mud pit my the creek on the farm that we can play in, _only _if we had a different set of clothes and shoes. I had a feeling that Cliff was gonna play in the mud even if he didn't have a change of clothes. And he wondered why teachers hated him.

"I'm gonna ditch all the learning junk today. Its gonna be all lectures, and note-taking. As soon as my class gets of the bus, I'm taking a run for it." He told me. He sounded so sure of himself. I rolled my eyes to show him how annoyed I was. I rarely rolled my eyes back then.

"And do you suppose you'll visit Mother in the hospital? She'll get a heart attack if word gets out her precious son ditched." I told him.

"Nobody's gonna find out." The brunette said to me.

"How do you know?" I could tell he was getting annoyed at my questions, but I had to know his plan. He wasn't kidding about the notes or the lectures or anything. I would do anything to get out of it. Plus I never really knew the thrill of ditching a class before. I had friends who said they did, and it felt fantastic.

"'Cause I just do. You're the smart one. You should know how to get past a teacher." He walked out of the room to leave me alone with my thoughts.

Later that day, when we got to the farm, I saw Cliff and his class line up for attendance. I figured he had bluffed about ditching. Until I saw his hand raised, then he started slowly walking behind the bus. I remember giving a long heavy sigh out of frustration.

"What's wrong, Chelsea?" My teacher asked me.

"Nothing ma'am. May I go to the bathroom?" My teacher sighed.

"Fine. Hurry up please. Do you know where-" I ran off. I ran to the blue port-a-potty and stayed there, while breathing through my mouth covered by my shirt, for a few minutes. As I opened the door, I gasped for air, all the while making sure my class was gone. They were, and now my only problem was trying to find Cliff before he got himself lost.

I walked through a million by million apple trees all planted in straight narrow lines. There was a slight breeze running. I didn't have my bandana at this point, so the wind whirled around my hair, and felt cool on my face. I took a deep breath. With school in the city, we didn't get fresh air like this everyday. In the late fall months we didn't finish our homework until it was dark out. Cold too.

I ran through the long lines of the trees. I ran as fast as I could and and it felt wonderful. A man on a ladder picking the apples almost saw me, but I ducked a few rows away before he got the chance.

I stopped in my tracks. All of a sudden I realized that I was ditching class. It kinda felt...dare I say it, good. I thought how Mother would never, _ever _approve. It felt really good. The apple trees ended, and I found myself looking over a golden wheat field. The sight was breath-taking. Normally I don't take in beautiful moments like this, but this scene, was too pretty to not take in. The hill was covered in dark green grass. It was short, but had no signs of being mowed. I saw a figure dressed in brown laying on the grass in the middle of the hill.

It was Cliff no doubt.

I walked over slowly and sat down next to him.

"Glad you could make it." The blue eyed boy said.

"Wouldn't miss it." I leaned back. The grass was soft. Stupid me wore a tee shirt on a chilly day, but the grass had a feeling of warmth.

"That one looks like a sheep." Cliff said, pointing to two different clouds, one making the head, and the other making the body. I watched the wind blow away the sheep-looking cloud, secretly vowing to get the next one. It was always a competition for my brother and I.

"That one's an elephant!" I said, pointing to a long narrow cloud for a trunk, attached to a circle with three feet.

"That one's a rock" my brother said as he pointed to a plain, boring cloud with no shape. I hated that. It was just there, doing nothing, being nothing, looking at nothing.

"Very creative!" I said loudly in a sarcastic voice. We laughed.

"So how you been?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Not very well." I said sadly.

"Why? What's wrong?" My brother gave me a look showing his concern.

"I lost my best friend." I looked at him, to see him smiling. It was a small smile, but it was a smile.

"Well, you found him agin." He told me.

"I know." I said. We had a few moments of silence.

"How you getting along with your teacher?" I asked him. She probably hates him by now, at this point in the year.

"She's looking for any possible way to get me expelled." He tells me as I laugh. He laughs with me.

We spent the entire day talking, and laughing. We caught up on each others lives, and it was great. I checked my watch to see it was a quarter 'til three.

"We gotta go." I said, standing up.

"Why?" My lazy brother asked complainingly.

"'Cause the buses will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Let's go!" I yelled at him, while offering a hand to help him get up. He let out a fake groan, but eventually stood up. We sneak over to the front of the entrance farm, where everyone is lining up to get on the bus. Cliff and I sneak on the buses and we return to the school.

We never did tell anybody about our little adventure, and no one ever found out.

**Vaughn's POV**

I lay on the grass, waiting for Chelsea. I hear footsteps and see that she's here.

"What's up?" We smile at each other and she lays in the grass with me.

"Just looking at the clouds. How are you?" She doesn't respond.

"Cheli? You there?" I poke her head to see if she'll come back to earth. She chuckles and says,

"Sorry. I was just in a dream world. Being out here, reminds me of the time my brother and I ditched...You know, I think I'll start from the beginning."

She tells me the story of her and her brother. Its a good story, but it reminds me of the time I got my hat.

"We never did tell anybody about our little adventure, and no one ever found out." She finishes.

"You told me. Don't I count?" I ask her.

"Yes, but I'm counting before you, you silly boy." She chuckles, and I playfully role my eyes. The spring air is warm. Chelsea and I enjoy it in silence.

"Did I tell you how I got my hat? Its a pretty good story."

"I don't recall any stories. Tell away!" I laugh. It all began...

Aunt Mirabelle used to own a dairy farm in Chestnut Grove. She didn't make money from crops, because of her animals. When my parents died, I went to live with her on the farm. This place had hundreds and hundreds of animals. Sheep, cows, chickens, dogs, but the one animal I loved the most, was a coal-black horse named Midnight. She had the best silky black mane, and had the most elegant trot. I was the only one who she let ride her, so I guess she liked me too. One day in the summer, when I was twelve or thirteen. I took her out for a ride when I (not literally) ran into some kids from school. They were all really impressed my Midnight. Except this one kid, Mo. He also lived on a farm and had a horse of his own. I think her name was Blubber. She was a good horse, but had a rotten owner.

"She ain't so good." Mo told me. I rolled my eyes.

"A true test of an animal's quality is a race." He annouced to the group.

"I'm not gonna race Midnight." I said, stroking her mane. Mo smirked at me, and the rest of the group was quiet.

"Yeah, 'cause your chicken! Bak bak!" Mo started clucking like a chicken, and was doing a real good imitation. "Come on, guys! You wanna see a race, or don't ya?" Mo yelled to the other boys. Before I knew it, half the boys in my class were calling me a chicken.

"What do you think, girl?" I whispered to Midnight. She neighed, and was happy. I took that as a 'go for it'.

"Fine. I'll race you, Mo." I climbed up onto Midnight's saddle. "Where to where?" I asked.

"You dork, do you really think we're gonna race today?" Mo asked me. Duh, yeah? I sighed.

"When do you want to race?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Friday. Noon. From the old smith shed to big maple tree. Be there. Everyone in town will be." The shed and the maple tree are about half a mile apart. No trouble for Midnight. Mo all of a sudden got a gleam in his eye.

"Wanna make it interesting?" He asked me.

"Not really." I told him.

"Fine. Anybody wanna make some bets?" The group all huddled around and started emptying out there pockets. I sighed, and rode Midnight home. Halfway there, I Mr. Edward's stopped me while he was loading some supplies into the store. He ran the town's mercantile, and was a good friend of our family.

"Good day Vaughn. How are you?"

"Fine Mr. Edward" To tell the truth I was not fine at all. Even more truthfully, I hate Mo. I just have to pretend I don't, and now he got me caught up in this stupid race. I much would have rather to just stay home Friday. I don't like attention, and this race is giving lots of it.

"You don't sound fine. Is it the race?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Willy told me." Willy is Mr. Edward's son. Willy, from what I've heard, has a real mouth for gabbing. You can learn anything from him; game scores, who's mad at who, who's gonna loose their house to the bank, anything. He's still a good guy though.

"Oh." I look out to the distance.

"You don't wanna be in the race, do you Vaughn?" I shook my head slowly, still looking away

"Tell you what. If you win, I'll give you a prize." I immediately looked back at him.

"What is it?" I like prizes. He laughed.

"Its a surprise!" He laughed himself back into his store. I smirked, and rode Midnight home. As I rode, I thought of what Mr. Edward's surprise could be.

The days came and went, and soon it was Friday. As I climbed onto Midnight, Julia was lecturing me.

"You are an idiot to be doing this race. What if you loose? You and I will be the laughing stocks of the entire school! My friends are already starting to think I'm a freak since I live on a farm!" I sighed. It was like this all week.

"If they are really your friends, they wouldn't judge you like that. And I know I sound like a bad made-for-tv movie, but its true. Gotta go. Its almost noon." I rode away leaving my cousin alone with my words.

As I rode up to the old smith shed, I saw half of Chestnut Grove. You would think these people would have lives to live, but not when two kids are gonna race their horses.

"Look who decided to show." Mo said, when he saw he ride up.

"Let's get this over with." I told him. we both made our way to the line drawn in the dirt. I took a look at the old, wood rotted shed. The Smith house was burned down in a fire, and the only thing left on the property is the shed that used to have all the farming tools. I listened to Mo's little brother Ko, (_Very _creative parents) Introduce us both, as if it was an actual race.

"Here we are, Mo with the fastest horse of the century, Blubber! And here on the right, we have Vaughn, the dork with an even dorkier horse, Midday!" I rolled my eyes.

"Midnight!" I called out.

"Whatever." Mo said with a smirk.

"On your marks...Get set...GO!" Midnight ran off. I never really tested how fast she really was, and now I know why. I looked back to see Blubber right by Midnight's tail. Midnight seemed to notice, and ran faster. We were half way though the race when I saw the big maple tree. There really is nothing special about the tree, its just really big. Its rare to go by it, and not see a kid climbing on the branches. I see Blubber's head at my left and I lightly kick Midnight with the side of my foot to let her know we need more speed. She rides faster, and I look back one more time to see the look on Mo's face. But as I look back I see Mo's hand is reaching out for Midnight's tail. I grab the hand, and in a state of panic, I try to push him off his horse. All he does is loose his balance. Midnight jumps over the line in the dirt, and most of the crowd cheers. None of the boys from school cheer, though. I don't really care. Mo almost hurt my horse. I jump off of Midnight, and go over to where Mo is talking to the group of boys, telling them that he would have had the race, but he didn't wanna 'crush my sprit'

"You could have hurt her!" I yell. I see Mr. Edward's standing a few yards away, along with Willy and Julia. The crowd has gone silent.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about! I didn't grab 'er tail! Swear to goddess!" I roll my eyes. Genius here has failed almost every test this past year. If his Uncle didn't work for the district, he would have flunked kindergarden.

"I saw you! And I didn't say anything about you grabbing her tail!" He catches his breath, but rolls his eyes casually.

"Who cares? You won. Be happy!" He kicks the dirt and hops onto Blubber and rides away.

"That was an excellent race! You deserve this!" Mr. Edward says as he hands me a neatly wrapped box. Before I open it, I see Julia counting money.

"Woah! Where'd you get all that?" I said. She chuckled.

"Betting tables. No need to tell mom, kay?" Aunt Mirabelle would freak if she found out Julia had broken a moral code.

"Deal." I look back at my package. Mr. Edward's is watching me with a small smile. I take the lid off, and see a pitch-black hat with a brown leather trim around it. I put it on. Its a little bit bigger then my head, but I don't care. It must have cost a fortune! I look up at the near-bald man. His smile is even bigger.

"A good cowboy needs a good hat." He walks away, just like the rest of the crowd. Julia giggled to herself when Mr. Edward's said the word 'cowboy'.

"Thats the perfect nickname for you, Cowboy!" I rolled my eyes.

"No way." I rode on Midnight on the way home, with Julia walking next to us.

Julia stopped calling me 'Cowboy', when we went into high school. I thank goddess every time she calls me by my real name.

I look at Chelsea. She's smiling.

"What?" I ask her nicely.

"You've always been a cowboy." I playfully roll my eyes.

"And you've always been a tomboy. You have dirt on your face." I say as I wipe the dirt of her cheek.

"There was a time when I wasn't a tomboy."

**Chelsea's POV**

I watch the expression on Vaughn's face drop.

"I don't believe you." I laugh.

"Its true! I think it was middle school when all my confidence started to drop..." I go back to the days, when the pain was still fresh after Dad left...

I walk with Cliff to study hall.

"Seriously, with our school's football records, there is no way we're gonna beat the Cougar's at tonight's game!" My brother tells me.

"You're so negative! So what if we've lost twelve games this season!" I tell my brother.

"Not negative! Just giving the facts!" he yells back. I was on the football team. One of the two girls on the co-ed football team. I wore my jersey with pride on game days. I watch the school's 'mean girls' walk up to me. The bleach blond in stiletto's stares me down. She's wearing a tiny plaid pink and grey skirt that cannot possibly be okay with the dress code, and a matching plain pink low cut top. She scoffs as she walks away. The black haired girl follows her inside the classroom, but the third girl, strawberry top as some of the kids call her because of her unusual hair color, looks me in the eyes.

"They don't like you 'cause your different. Be more...normal and you can join the group!" She walks away and I can only smile. From what I hear, she's not the brightest, and needs her so called 'friends' to help her feel like she belongs. I take another look and notice they are all wearing the same outfit. I look at my brother who's looking at the trophy case, filled with only academic awards. No athletic awards. I realize that he and I are wearing the same clothes, with exceptions of our numbers, and my bandana. He's number twelve, I'm twenty-one. Not sure how that came about, but I really couldn't care less. Maybe.

I sit down to lunch with the rest of the team. I look over my shoulder and see the clique of girls staring right back at me. I sigh and dig into my cheeseburger. I imagine what it would be like if I sat with them, and their glossy lips, and tiny bowls of salad and designer water bottles. I have a feeling that they were the exact same person that Mother was. And Mother would trade me for one of them for a daughter any day. I don't be tomboyish just to upset her. Its just my true personality. I have a sudden wish for Popuri and I to have the same lunch. Or at least Chrissa, the other girl on the team. That way I could be sitting with her and at least look a tiny bit normal.

"Okay, what's wrong with you" Cliff asks me. I look at him strange. Not because he's wrong, but it sometimes shocks me how much he and I know each other. He and I even look alike. Dad's big blue eyes, mud brown hair, Mother's round face, petite structure and pale skin. And he and I always liked the same games and toys as kids too. Guess thats why we're both in football together.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes. The others at our table are talking football strategies.

"Don't give me that crap. You've been moody all day. Now what's wrong? And spare me the details if its a 'female problem'." I hit him in the arm. He deserved it too. As he inspects his injury, I talk.

"Nothing like that. Its just...I'm not like other girls...I don't wear make-up or pretty little skirts-"

"Praise the goddess," I hit him again in the same spot for interrupting me.

"Ow! Quit it!" He pulled up his sleeve to see what damage I had caused. We both look, and a purple blodge has begun to form on his pale skin.

"_Anyways_, I feel like I don't fit in. I feel like I'm just one of the boys."

"Like in Katy Perry's song? 'One of the Boys'?" Cliff got excited. He thinks Katy Perry is the best thing to hit music since bread hit grocery stores. He's a little obsessed. Kinda like me and Taylor Swift.

"Yes. Sorta." I told him. He still had that gleam in his eye. That _singing _gleam. I _hate _it when my brother sings. He sounds like a cat thats being swung by its tail into a brick wall. On a good day.

"Don't even try it! At home and walking home are the _only _places you are aloud to sing!" I yell, waving my finger at his face. Thankfully the gleam disappears, but the team members have started to pay close attention.

"Do you guys need a peer mediation?" Jay asks jokingly. Cliff and I roll our eyes. Jay is one of the most awesome people I know. But he has his off days like the rest of us. He's also part of the school's peer mediation team. Which I find is just another desperate attempt at winning a few awards. The school wouldn't care if every student hated everybody; they just want the praise from the government.

"No they do not. They need to put every thing their fighting about behind them, so that all of their focus is on the big game tonight." Drake, the team captain and quarterback says in a serious tone. I nod attentively. I had sort of a crush of Drake. He was a grade ahead, and cute in a way. He was one of the most popular guys in school. Every other girl had a crush on him. I had always thought my chances were better then the others, just because I was on the football team. But now, I think that he had always liked the brainless blond who's eating her salad five tables away. Reasons? I can't think of any, except she's kinda pretty. In a stuck up snobbish, Mother-like sort of way. Cliff saw me drooling over Drake, and he rolled his eyes yet again.

"You need to get over him." He said rather loudly. I spared his arm, and elbowed him in the stomach. Drake suddenly got wide-eyed.

"And who is 'him'?" I blanked. Cliff saw I was blanking, and just snickered to himself.

"Zachary" I said without thinking. He's thankfully the only football player who doesn't have this lunch period. Drake's mouth dropped. Zachary isn't exactly the most crush worthy guy at out school. He's a nice person all around, but he has a mean sense of humor. He also has greasy hair, and has worn his Jersey everyday of the school year. And Its near the end of November, so he doesn't exactly smell like daisies.

"You can't be serious. Cliff, your her brother. Is she telling the truth?" Drake states. I hate it when people talk like I'm not even here. Probably from Mother doing it practically everyday of my life had something to do with it. I would point this out to Drake, but I was too afraid to bring it up. It might mess with my chances to someday call him 'mine'.

"No, she's not. And if I say anymore, I won't make tonight's game." My twin says calmly.

"Why not?" Half the table is listening, with the other half laughing at some mindless perverted joke.

"'Cause I'll be six feet underground." I smile.

"He's right." Cliff knows me better then anyone, therefore I never had to tell him who I liked. He would always guess, and get it right. I would have guessed his crushes, but he had never liked anyone before Ann. Drake smiles with pearly white teeth. In a flash, the lunch bell rings and I'm left alone with my thoughts as I head to my next class.

I'm sitting on the bench pressing a cold ice pack to the back of my right shoulder. All I do, thanks to my Mother for giving me petiteness, is run from one side of the field to the other with the football in my hands. Chrissa is the same size as the guys, so she gets the real action of the game; crushing people. Anyways, I was running, and out of the blue, this giant breaks out and tackles me. Cliff would have killed him if the coach didn't notice his anger. I really don't care. Its part of the game. Plus my shoulder stopped hurting.

Its been a good game so far. We're tied, sixteen to sixteen. The only down side to the game was that blondie is captain of the cheer squad. Even when the cheerleaders were supposed to take a break from cheering, she needed to be clapping and yelling cheers along with her little crew of two. My attention is turned to the clock, saying twenty seconds left in the game. Even though this is the last game of the year, it would be nice to have at least one win. Especially to the best team in the private school league. The reason we're tied, is because half the other team is sick with some rare contagious disease this kid got when he was on vacation in Brazil. So now, we are dealing with the bench warmers, who haven't played for a season.

I watch Drake throw a great pass to Cliff, with five seconds left on the clock. Cliff runs. He runs faster then I've ever seen him run. My heart races with him. I jump up. Drake watches him too. Some guy from the Cougars is right on his tail, but at the very last second Cliff leaps onto safe territory. The whole crowd screams for him. I do too. Cliff runs over to me and gives me the biggest hug I've ever had.

"Congrats!" I scream in his ear over all the madness. He looks truly happy. He runs through the stands high-fiving everyone. I laugh. I watch the other team walk slowly off the field. The rest of the team is celebrating. I watch Drake go over to the cheerleaders and my smile vanishes. I watch him hug the blonde. My body cringes.

"If you want him, you gotta be one of us. We're the only girls guys ever notice." I turn to see Strawberry top whispering in my ear. She walks away. Drake looks over to me. He jogs over.

"Great game!" I yell over the madness. He smiles. I smile. Our whole school smiles.

"You too!" He holds up his hand. I high-five him. As he walks away, a tear slips down my left cheek. Strawberry is right. All he sees me is one of the boys.

I'm at the mall. This place smells weird. I don't like it, but I'm on a mission. To become more girly, I have to change my wardrobe. Instead of my favorite yellow tee-shirt (that I have bought every size so at every age I will have one) and washed out knee-length shorts and jerseys, I will trade it all for silly little skirts and headbands. I don't mind them on other people, its me I mind. I walk into the first preppy teen store I see, and immediately greeted by a saleswoman. I sigh.

"I need clothes. Girly clothes." She gives me a corny smile.

"What's the occasion?" She asks me with the same corny expression. I almost roll my eyes.

"I want to be more...girly" The words taste like vinegar in my mouth. She brightens up and leads me to a rack of skirts.

"We'll start right here." She says flipping through the rack. I sigh as I realize that this gonna be a very long day.

I"m sitting in my room, painting my nails a very bright shade of pink. Not my first choice, but the lady at the mall said it was the perfect shade for me. Yay. I hear footsteps.

"What in the name of Goddess are you doing?" My brother asks.

"Painting my nails. What does it look like I'm doing?" I tell him.

"But, why? And why that _shade_?"

"'Cause I want to. And this is not my choice of color, but it matches the outfit I'm wearing tomorrow." Cliff looks over to the couch, where a jean jacket with a pink tank top and floral skirt.

"You...are wearing...that? It looks like something Mary-Lee would wear. And what the which princess are these?" He holds up a pair of of heels. Same shade as my nails.

"Those are called shoes. I'm also wearing them tomorrow." I watched him shake his head.

"I'm sorry. I thought this was my sister's room. My mistake." I watch him leave without another word.

I open the door to school and I feel like I just blew a horn announcing my arrival. Only, I didn't. Everyone stares. Everyone stares as I walk down the hall. Everyone knows who I am, because most of us have known each other since kindergarden. They also know me because of who my mother is, being the richest woman in town. They also know I'm not who I look like right now. I lick my strawberry gloss flavored lips. I walk to my locker. In the corner of my eye, I see Drake looking at me. The rest of the crowd got bored and moved on, but not Drake.

"Hey," He says, leaning against the neighboring lockers. I take in a breath.

"Hey," I say, with my voice sweet and perfect. This morning, Mother actually smiled at me for the first time in years.

"What's with the outfit?" He asks. I cringe a little.

"Felt like something different today." I shrug. He looks at me like I came to school with my foot growing out of my head.

"FIne." He said and he walked away. I mentally kick myself for not following this magazine's rule: flirt with guys no matter what the situation. The article was so werid, it was like I was inside a boy's head. It's called, a Hundred Ways to Make a Guy Love You. A lot of the rules were pretty stupid like, say his name every other sentence. Or, only talk about his interests. The worst one was laugh at all his jokes.

I grab my books from the locker and walk down the hall to homeroom. I'm stopped my Mary-Lee and her crew. I've actually bothered to learn their names Mary-Lee stares me down, and gives me the same smile my mother gave me this morning.

"Nice outfit." I smirk. The girls behind her nod their heads in agreement. Lily is the black haired one, and Strawberry actually goes by Strawberry.

"Thanks. Yours too." I say. I walk away when I hear her call my name.

"Hey Chelsea! Come sit with us today!" I listen to her.

"'Kay!" I call back to her. I smile.

Lunch is pretty interesting. I learned a lot of stuff about kids in our school that I never knew before. But I feel kinda bad for gossiping about them. I sit with the girls everyday. Cliff and I stop walking home together, because he claims that my shoes click when I walk, and it annoys the crap out of him. Drake hasn't talked to me since the little drama in the hall, but I don't care. He keeps looking at me, so thats probably a good sign. Its wednesday, and its been two weeks since Mary-Lee invited me to sit with them. I've been kinda mad at her for a few days now, just 'cause she said something about Popuri. She said that Popuri is on a academic scholarship, because her Dad drinks all the family's money. I know for a fact that isn't true, because Popuri's dad died when she was little. Popuri's mom works so hard to make sure Popuri and her two sisters everything they need. I'm mostly mad at myself for not sticking up for Popuri, when Mary-Lee dissed her. I haven't even spoken to Popuri for a while...

"Did you hear about Cliff?" Lily says. I jump. I say nothing.

"No, what?" Strawberry asks. I warn Lily in my mind telling her to watch her words carefully.

"He cheated on his history final! He would have been suspended, but his mom bailed him out!" I loose it. Cliff would never do that.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Thats not true and you know it!" I stand up and scream at her. Her face tells me she suddenly remembered Cliff and I are siblings.

"I'm only telling what I heard! Honest!" I roll my eyes. I can feel the entire cafeteria watching me, playing close attention, guessing my next move.

"No your not! Your bored with your pathetic lives, so you make stuff up about people to entertain you, whether its true or not!" I storm off, leaving them. I have tears in my eyes. I let stupid 'fitting in' make me loose sight of whats really important; being myself. I know I sound like a bad movie, but is true.

I never spoke to those girls again, and returned all the clothes I bought. When I walked down the stairs to breakfast the next day, my mother's smile faded. I was wearing an oversized yellow shirt and blue jeans. She sighed, and Cliff smiled. I never had the heart to tell him what Lily said. Why did he need to know? Drake started talking to me and eventually, he became my first boyfriend. He eventually became a jerk, and one day I just couldn't handle him being a jerk, so I let him go. He told me he would change, but I had to let him know that I had no feelings for him anymore, which was true.

The reason I know I'm a tomboy, is because I could find more happiness in a minute of hanging with the guys on the team, then I did that entire two weeks of hanging with the girls.

I finish my story, and I realize the sun is about to set. Had I really blabbed that long? I look at Vaughn who was listening the entire time.

"Boy, can you go on, and on." He told me, We both smile. I get up. The cooking festival is tomorrow, and I need to see what ingredients I have, in order to actually cook what I'm bringing for the festival. He gets up too. We hold hands as we walk out of the meadow.

**Mark's POV**

I take in every word she said. When I'm positive that they're both gone, I stand up from behind the tree I was sitting behind. I was out here by myself, thinking about the cooking festival. Pierre's my best friend, so he's making me cook something whether I like it or not. And I not. She was with the stupid cowboy. Did I ever mention I don't like the stupid cowboy?

**Sabrina's POV**

I look out my window. I'm sitting in my favorite reading spot on the whole island. The light breeze goes through my hair. The moment is ruined by Vaughn and Chelsea walking by, while holding hands. Vaughn whispers something in her ear and makes her laugh. They're walking so close to each other...SIgh. I still have a chance. There's always a chance


	9. He's a Keeper

**Chapter Nine**

**He's a Keeper**

**Hey guys! Sorry if I get the personalities wrong with some of the characters that aren't in Island of Happiness. IoH is the only harvest moon game I have except for Tree of Tranquility. Remember, keep review, (I BEG OF YOU! :)) and I don't own anything! Thanks for the reviews! Love you all!**

**Vaughn's POV**

"I'm taking a vacation until Wednesday. Do you think you can manage the store? I leave tomorrow." Mr. Burns says as he locks up the cash register.

"Sure I can." I walk outside with him and wait for Mr. Burns to lock the door. He finishes and hands me the key. I walk home to my apartment for the night. But as I lie in my bed, I can't sleep at all. I look over to my night stand, where the picture of Chelsea and I sit. I keep that picture with me at all times. I can't sleep, so I might as well think. Chelsea's birthday is in a little less then a week. Its past midnight so that means its Saturday. I have less then a week to decide if I should ask her to marry me. I remember she told me that only idiots marry young. I cant imagine loving someone more then I love Chelsea. She's so wonderful, in every way possible. The thought of her and I not being together kills me. The thought of her being with someone else kills me even more. I've been debating to ask her on her birthday, but if she says no, I don't want to ruin her birthday. Summer six is also our one year anniversary. I don't wanna ruin that either.

I wake up five minutes before my alarm, and get up. I get dressed, and walk down to the shop. I unlock the doors, and I'm greeted by the animals in the cages. Its a small shop, with a small barn on the side thats hold two cows and two sheep. The store itself holds a few dogs, and some cats in cages. We sell all kinds of feed, and we make a decent profit 'cause we're the only shop in mineral town that sells animal needs. About two hours go by, and there's no work to do and not a soul in sight. I'm tempted to just lock up and go for a walk, when I hear the bell chime. I watch a young couple walk through the door. The girl has a long red haired braid. They walk over to the counter. I can't help but stare at the dude. I feel like I know him. As he comes to the counter, I look in his eyes. I know those eyes. I know him.

"Cliff?" I say. He looks a little creeped out.

"Do I know you?" He asks. The girl he's with, who I assume is Ann, notices his discomfort and moves closer to him. I pull out the picture of Chelsea and I.

Cliff gasps and takes the picture slowly and gently. His face asks a million questions. He looks at me in shock.

"W-who are you? Where is my sister? Tell the truth!" He looks angry. Overreacting must run in the family. I flashback to the one day I met Chelsea's mother.

"My name is Vaughn. Chelsea is on an Island, where she runs a ranch. I go there every week for a couple of days." I try to keep my voice calm so Cliff doesn't freak out. He looks like he's really trying not to freak.

"H-how do you know who I am?" I notice Ann just looks at the picture.

"Cheli and have been, uh, seeing each other for a while. She talks about you all the time." As my words come out, his expression goes stares me down, judging to see if I'm good enough for his sister. I stand tall. I know Chelsea loves me, but I also know that if Cliff didn't approve, Chelsea would make sure her family came first. Except her mother.

"Never thought my sister would fall for a cowboy," He smiled. I smiled back. He looks like the male version of Chelsea. "How is she?" He asks.

"She's doing fine. She basically restored an entire island single-handedly. She and I have been dating for almost a year now." I say. I have never spoken this much to a person I just met.

"Our birthday is coming up. I would like it visit her. To surprise her. I'm sure she wants to see me too. She does, doesn't she?" His eyes go bright. Chelsea and Cliff have been best friends they're entire lives. Chelsea once told me that she thought she and Cliff were gonna stay in touch forever. She said that they had made plans to be neighbors and they would raise their kids together. They were only six when they made this promise, and Cliff said he was never gonna get married or have kids. Chelsea knew he would fall in love someday, and change his mind. She was sure smart for a little six year old.

"Of course! She misses you so much. And your father." I say. He bows his head at the thought of his dad. Ann has gone over to the dog cages.

"I haven't, uh, been able to track him down. I assume you know about the relationship we have with our mother?" I nod my head yes.

"Our birthday is on Wednesday. How 'bout the three of us travel together?" He says, facing Ann. She has a serious look on her face.

"I can't. Remember?" She says. Cliff gets a big smile on his face.

"Of course I remember." Ann comes back over, and they hug.

Cliff looks back at me. "We're having a baby," he says.

"Congratulations," I say with a smile. But then it hits me. Cliff is the same age as Chelsea. Cliff and Ann have been married for over a year now, and they're having a baby. I don't even have the nerve to ask Chelsea to marry me.

It's not the time to ask her.

"How about Cliff and I leave Wednesday?" I ask. Ann nods her head yes. "Works for me!" she says. "Just be back by the end of summer."

"You sure?" Cliff says.

"Sure I'm sure!"

"Great, then it's settled," I say. "We'll leave at 4:00 am on Wednesday to catch the 4:30 ferry." We all smile.

**Chelsea's POV**

I walk slowly to my bed. Its about a half hour past midnight, and It's been a long week. It started off with rain every day, and I didn't get a chance to plant the summer seeds until today. And with my animals not being outside, they're all in bad moods and not giving as high quality products, which means less money for me. Plus my barn roof started leaking again, and it got Milk, my best cow, sick. And that cost me money for medicine. Sigh... Things will get better. They always get better. The rain finally let up today, and I had to do a week's worth of work today to make sure the crops came in before Fall starts. Summer crops can't grow in Fall. I suddenly remember that my birthday is tomorrow. Vaughn will be here tomorrow. That puts a smile on my face. Maybe he can help me get the animals into better moods. That's all I want for my birthday.

I wake up to a knocking on my door. That's weird. Natalie usually doesn't come on Wednesdays, and Vaughn doesn't come until around noon. I look over the clock, and it's...5:30 AM! Who in their goddess given mind would even dare try to come to my house at 5:30 am? Since it's someone on the island, I assume they're a friend of mine.

"GO AWAY!" I shout. They knock again. I throw the covers off and storm to the door. As I open the door, my mouth drops.

"Cliff!" I hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday!" he says. I'm at a loss for words. I see Vaughn off to the side. "Surprise!" Vaughn says. Oh I love that silly cowboy.

"How'd you find him?" I exclaim.

"He was in Mineral Town, and we just ran into each other."

Cliff looks at me. "Guess what?" he says.

"What?" I say. I'm kind of nervous about what he has to say.

"Ann's pregnant!" My mouth drops.

"Con... Congratulations?" I saw, slowly and unsurely. It hits me. Cliff's my age. He's going to be a father? I look over at Vaughn. Maybe he and I should get mar...? Wait, no. No way. At least not for another half a year. Wait, what am I saying? A year. A whole year. I hope that he feels the same way.

I invite Cliff and Vaughn into my house. I have a lot of work to get done, but I'll do it later. Right now I need to catch up with my brother.

The whole morning goes by while Cliff and I catch up on each others lives. At one point Vaughn goes out to feed the animals. As soon as he's gone, Cliff looks at me. "What are you thinking?" he asks.

"What?" I say. I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Being with a guy like him." I look at Cliff strangely.

"What are you talking about? He's a good guy." I say

"Uh, no. Guys like him want one thing, and one thing only." My mouth drops.

"I can't believe you would say that about him! Do you even know him? At all?" He sighs.

"I'm sorry, I just... don't like his intentions. And I also think that you deserve better. Just think about it. He's gone for most of the week. It would be easy for him to have another life that you don't know about." I look at my clone in disgust.

"Cliff, please, give him a chance. I love him. Someday, not today, not tomorrow, but in a year or two maybe, I think I'm going to marry him." I watch my brother sigh.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt again. Don't you remember the last time you fell for a guy like Vaughn?" I frown at the memory. Besides Vaughn, I've have three boyfriends in my life. Drake was the first. The second one was in my sophomore year, and it only lasted for about a month. I don't even remember the guy's name. But in my freshmen year, I fell for a guy kind of like Vaughn. He didn't talk that much, but he did have a lot of friends. We were partners in science, and eventually we became friends. He and I started talking, going out, and until one day when a rumor circulated that he had gotten a girl pregnant. The rumor turned out to be true, and after that they both fell off the face of the earth. And we were _freshmen. _Crazy, I know. The worst part about it all? My mother said 'I told you so.'

"But that's not going to happen between me and Vaughn!" I tell Cliff.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about you."

"So when's the baby due?" I ask, changing the subject. He has one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen. "End of Fall."

"Have you guys thought of any names?"

"Chelsea if it's a girl, and James after dad if it's a boy." I smile. Good names.

"I have a feeling, if it's a girl, she's going to be just like me in every way," I say with big grin on my face.

"Goddess forbid." I punch him in the arm. I look at the clock. Vaughn's been gone a really long time. It usually one takes me a couple minutes to take care of the animals. "I'd better go check on Vaughn," I say.

"I'll come with you," Cliff says. "I've always wanted to pet a cow."

"Who says I would let you pet the cow?" I say jokingly.

"I do," he smiles. I punch him in the arm again. He rubs the spot.

"You don't change much, do you?" We laugh as we walk to the barn. No feed has been put in the bins. As I wonder what happened to Vaughn, I milk and pet the cows as Cliff puts feed in the bin. We walk over to the coop, and Vaughn is still no where to be seen. I sigh and we get to work. As we finish, I start to worry. Vaughn isn't one to go against his word. Especially to me.

Cliff and I walk to Mirabelle's shop in hopes of finding him. As we walk past Taro's house, Natalie flags us down.

"Hey! Is this the famous Cliff?" She says as she runs up to us.

"Yep! Cool to meet you. Friend of Cheli's?" Cliff says as he holds out his hand. Natalie smiles politely.

"So where's Vaughn? Its hard to pry you away from Vaughn for even a second when he's here." She jokes.

"We're looking for him right now. Do you know whe-" I'm interrupted by a screaming Pierre.

"Natalie! Natalie! Come quick! Its Mark!" He calls out. The three of us come running towards him.

"What's wrong? Did you run out of swiss cheese again?" She asks.

"Its Mark! He has a bloody nose and two black eyes. He can't walk right, so I brought him back to my place! Thats when he passed out! I didn't know what to do, so I came to get some help!" Pierre says quickly. Natalie runs into the house to grab her mom, and I try to calm the short blond.

"Wait, who's Mark?" Cliff interrupts me.

"Mark's a friend." I say. Felicia and Natalie come out the door, and we rush over to Pierre's house. As we rush through the door, I gasp. Mark looks terrible. He's on the couch. I can tell he's sweating and suffering from the heat.

"Oh my! I'll get some pain reliever." Felicia says as she runs out the door. Natalie goes with her.

"Cliff, Pierre, go get a wet cloth. Cold" I order. I go over to the couch.

"Chelsea..." I listen to him say. Slowly and weakly.

"What happened?" I ask. I take off his blue cap. I smile. He has really bushy hair.

"...Vaughn..." His eyes close.

Aw, crap.

**Vaughn's POV**

Watching Chelsea and her brother is great. I love seeing her so happy. Around noon, I realize that Chelsea's poor animals are probably starving by now. I go to the animal barn but as I pass an open window I overhear Cliff's voice.

"What are you thinking?" I hear. I stop dead in my tracks.

"What?" A clueless Chelsea says.

"Being with a guy like him." My fists clench.

"What are you talking about? He's a good guy." I let out a quiet sigh.

"Uh, no. Guys like him want one thing, and one thing only." My mouth drops in disgust. I can't believe he would think that about me. Do I really seem like that kind of dude?

"I can't believe you would say that about him! Do you even know him? At all?" I listen to Chelsea's sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, I just... don't like his intentions. And I also think that you deserve better. Just think about it. He's gone for most of the week. It would be easy for him to have another life that you don't know about." I can't take it anymore. I walk away. I walk before I hear what Chelsea has to say. I don't wanna talk to anyone. I go to the beach. I go over to the boat-less dock. I take a rock, and throw it as hard as I can out of anger. It makes a loud splash. I sit on the dock. I can't believe Cliff thinks of me like that. I hear footsteps. Please don't be Cliff. Please don't be Cliff.

"Looks like trouble in paradise, huh cowboy?" I roll my eyes. Pretty boy.

"Not in the mood." I get up and start to walk away, avoiding his eyes. He stands in front of my path. "Move." I say, coldly. He scoffs.

"What if I don't?" The pretty boy smirks. He thinks he's so bad for talking back. I roll my eyes. He notices, and mocks me. I walk straight foreword, our shoulders hitting each other hard. It stings, but I can't give him the satisfaction of me showing weakness. I walk away. I get near the mountain, thats on the one side of the beach. Its narrow, like a wall. I can hear him following me.

"I'm gonna have her someday. With you gone, I know I will," A tear quickly fills my left eye. I turn around and grab him by the shirt, and throw him against the rock wall. I still cling on to his shirt. I'm three inches away from his face.

"Take. It. Back." I say, slowly and coldly. His eyes grow narrow.

"Make me." He whispers. "I love her. She and I get closer and closer friends everyday, while your off doing who knows what. She doesn't trust you. She needs me." His words creep into my ears. Without thinking, my right fist hits his eye. I let go of his shirt and he jumps me. He and I tumble around in the dirt. I hear Denny from the other side of the beach yelling at us. I'm positive he's running over.

"Every time you get on that boat, a little bit of her love vanishes and goes to me." I loose it. I throw punch after punch to his face. By the time Denny gets here, half Mark's face is covered in blood, just like my hands, and he and I are tumbling around in the sand, leaving small drops of blood. Denny tries to pull me off of Mark. I try to break free of his grip, but he has me to well.

"Come on. Let it go." He says, as I sigh. We leave Mark in the dirt, and go to Denny's house which is thankfully right on the beach. I go right over to the bathroom to check out the damage. A little scratch on my right cheek. I bet Mark got it worse then I did. When I return from the bathroom, Denny is sitting on the couch. I sit next to him.

"Chelsea?" He asks. I nod.

"How'd you guess?" I ask.

"Just a lucky shot." He smiles. "You two alright?" I sigh.

"I hope." His face asks me questions. "Her brother is in town, and I don't have his blessing. I ran off to the beach, and Mark caught me in a bad mood. There were words, next thing I know, you're pulling me away from him."

"And I'm glad I did. By the looks of it, it looked like you were trying to kill each other." We sit in silence.

"Do they talk a lot?" I ask my tan friend.

"Yeah. She talks about you mostly. I overhear them when they talk at the beach. I've never seen them completely alone though." He smiles at me comfortingly. I sigh.

"Thanks man." I saw, lightly hitting his arm. We smile and stare at the wall.

There's a knock at the door. I get up to look out the window, praying to goddess it isn't Chelsea.

Worse. Its Mirabelle.

Before I can say anything, Denny opens the door.

"Come with me!" The dirty blond said to me, pulling my ear. She has a hard time finding underneath my hair, but she finds it, and leads me off the beach. I struggle walking, but I keep up with her pace. I'm a good foot taller then her which makes it even more difficult. For me, anyway. As we walk to east town, I see Chelsea in a bandana running towards us. Mirabelle lets go of my ear, and makes a U-turn back down the road. Smart move. Chelsea comes up to me. We stop right in front of Pierre's house. Her expression is blank.

"Why?" She asks me. Her face shows no expression, and her voice is emotionless.

"He pushed me too far. I lost my temper." I answer. She sighs and looks down.

"So you break his nose? And give him black eyes, and bruise him badly?" I look away.

"I'm sorry. Its just th-"

"I'm not the one you should say sorry too!" I yells at me.

"I don't need to apologize to him! He made me mad, now he has to suffer for it! I won't give him the satisfaction of an apology!" I yell back. She narrows her eyes at me.

"You can't just attack someone! Please, just go aplo-" I cut her off again. We're both screaming by now.

"No! And you can't tell me what to do! I'm a man! And you're just an immature, stupid, idiotic girl! Goddess!" I storm away.

"You can't just walk away!" She runs up to me, while grabbing my shoulder and without thinking,

I slap her.

It sets in my brain what I just did.

"Cheli...I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She looks at me in disgust. I get on my knees. "Please! I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Not true, but I can't tell her I know what Cliff said. She looks away.

**Chelsea's POV**

"You can't just walk away!" To me, thats the worst thing a person can do during a fight. I grab his shoulder, and he slaps me. My head turns, but there is no physical pain. I watch him. His eyes fill with guilt. He's begging for forgiveness. Why is he acting like-

Cliff.

"Oh, Vaughn!" I get on my knees and hug him. He's surprised, but hugs me back. "I'm the one who's sorry! Cliff didn't mean those things he said! He was just looking out for me. He didn't mean anything towards you!" I can feel him sigh of relief.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will." I hear him say. He locks me in his arms, and he holds me.

"I'll love you 'till the day I die." I say softly.

"I'll love you forever," He says. We stand up. I look around and realize that we were just fighting in the middle of the street. The thought sends a smile to my lips. I don't know why, but it does. I hear footsteps.

"You know what, Cheli?" I hear Cliff say.

"What?" I say. Vaughn straightens up. I watch him stand tall and proud. His smile vanishes.

"I think he's a keeper," My brother says, smiling. "Anybody who's willing to beat someone up out of jealousy for my sister, I know that he's perfect for her." Vaughn looks up at him with a tiny smile.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." I listen to Vaughn. I smile. Cliff comes over and shakes his hand. They both smile at each other.

"Everything is forgiven?" Cliff asks.

"Yes." We all smile. The best part?

They're real smiles, not fake ones. And I like real smiles.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


	10. Feeling Yucky

**Chapter Ten**

**Feeling Yucky**

**Hello everybody! i was really in the mood to write this week, and that means more chapters! Yay! I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews on this chapter, like always. Its gonna be a funny (with a little bit of seriousness at the end), I can tell! :PPP Enjoy! I 3 you all! I own nothing, except Lanna's lyrics (which is a song I wrote when I was a little kid that I found recently :P), and my brain!**

**Vaughn's POV**

I hate rain. A sudden storm came up out of the blue, and I had to help Cheli get her animals back in the barn. Its ten o'clock at night now, and I'm completely soaked. Chelsea was so tired when we said goodbye a few minutes ago. Its been two weeks since her birthday, and Cliff went home. Chelsea had to deal with the animals in a bad mood already today, plus the chicken coop door went missing. Yep, _missing. _I had to track down Eliza and Charlie about it. When I found them, they were using the door for a boat in the middle of the goddess pond near the church. Its now at the bottom of the pond. Just...Don't ask why. Lets just say I caught Eliza and Charlie and they got in a fight, and the chicken coop door didn't hold them too well...Anyways, Chelsea won't have a new door for a few days 'cause Gannon's out of town. She's having a hard time, with everything. Not just the animals, but with the crops too. But she refuses to ask for help from anybody except me but thats only with the animals. She doesn't even let anyone know what a hard time she's having. I only know because I'm the one who helps her keep track of her expenses. Sigh. She needs to get over her pride. No ones gonna judge her if she asks for help. I need to talk to her about that, but for now, I need to just walk back to Aunt's shop. The cold wind freezes me. Goddess, the things I do for that girl. Oh well. Tomorrow will be better. Thats what Chelsea says, but I'm not so sure thats true. I put my wet clothes in the hamper, and climb into bed. So warm...

"Vaughn! Wake up!" Julia screams in my ear. Ugh. Can't breath through my nose...

"Fine," I screech. I try to get up, but my head gets dizzy.

"You don't look too good! You look...pale...Are you feeling yucky?" The blond asks. I roll my eyes.

"I'll be fine." I try to get up, but I loose my balance the second I have any weight at all on my feet. Julia notices, and pushes me back on the bed and pulls the covers up over me. I sigh.

"Keep doing that. Sighing is healthy." She stats. What?

"What are you talking about?" I manege to say. My throat feels like its trying to murder me.

"Sighing. Its a thing, and I heard somewhere it was healthy." I roll my eyes again.

"Go away...I gotta be well enough for the ship tonight." I tell her.

"FIne." She walks out of my room. I sigh, and close my eyes.

"HI VAUGHNEY!" I hear an animal screech. I look up to see a perky Lanna. Ick.

"What do you want? And don't call me that." I say. My voice is a little better, thank goddess.

"I'm gonna sing for you! To help you feel better!" She says with a smile. Oh yay.

"Please, that really isn't-" She belts out the first annoying song that comes to her head.

Spare the perfume

wrinkle out the dress

Look into mirror

Wonder who's that girl who looks so beautiful tonight

Pray this night will be a fairy tail

It's gonna be a fairy tail

A fairy tail

Aw, crap. This is her song 'Fairy Tail'.

"Please, just stop!" My ears are starting to bleed, but she can't hear what I said 'cause she's too wrapped up in her song.

I cross the room

There's a light in you

Your eyes twinkle with delight from my beauty

We both smile

glide across the room

I'm Juliet with a happy ending

I look into your eyes

Our hands holding on tight

Whisper your love for me

It's finally a Fairy Tail

Finally a fairy tail

for me a fairy tail

She repeats the chorus three times until Julia comes in.

"What's dying in here?" Julia asks. Lanna looks hurt and I let a smile creep across my lips.

"Well if you didn't want me to sing, you could have asked!" Lanna yells at me.

"I did! Can you please just leave? And what do you want Julia?" My voice hurts worse then it did before because of all the yelling. Lanna walks out of the room, steaming.

"Denny's here. He says he has to talk to you." I roll my eyes. She leaves to go get him.

"Hey dude." Denny says, with his head bowed.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Uh, well...I got a call from your boss. He's kinda mad at you. He says you didn't unload the right crates last time you were in town, and you have to pay for it, out of your paycheck. Oh, and this dude, , I think, is kinda mad at you too. I didn't catch why, but he is." I sigh. Great. Just great. I gotta deal with that crap tomorrow too, I bet.

"Anything else?" I ask. There's more, because there is always more.

"Oh yeah...I think he said something about your apartment building had a gas leak or something...I don't know it could have been anything. It was real early when they called. Oh well bye!" He saw the anger in my eyes and ran. Oh this is the best day of my life. Not. I try to go back to sleep, but my thoughts keep me awake. Gas leak? Ugh, I bet it was those kids who hand around the side of the building when they ditch school. They always are playing with stuff they shouldn't. There's only about three or four of them, and their around thirteen I guess. I can just see those monsters 'accidently' blowing the place up. How's does a kid even get that rotten? I turned out just fine. Well, I think I turned out well.

For lunch, Julia makes some cold chicken noodle soup. Oh, and its raw. I don't blame her. Its genetic to be a bad cook in out family. At least on my Mother's side, and Mirabelle and my mom are sisters. Were sisters. My dad did all the cooking, and my mom did the cleaning. I guess it worked. Mirabelle's a pretty good cook, but I guess thats from so much practice. I'm looking at the ceiling when Taro marches in.

"Hello boy." Why do old people always call me 'boy'?

"Hi," I say. He's carrying a bowl. I get a little nervous, and hope its not for me. His recipes work, but the ingredients are awful.

"I heard you weren't feeling well. I brought you some medicine that was thought up by my own grandpa. Thought you could use some!" He hands me the bowl. I see little blue specks, floating around in a yellow fluid. It smells awful.

"Do I want to know what's in this?" I look up at the old man. He's around a hundred and fifty years old, but he still has pretty good posture. His face is overflowing with wrinkles.

"Drink it and I'll tell you!" He tells me. I put the bowl to my lips and start drinking. I try to avoid the taste, not wanting to upset Taro, and there is a small chance that this 'medicine' might work. When the bowl is empty, I hand it to Taro. He smiles. I get even more nervous about what is passing through my system.

"Well, what was in it?" I almost yell. My voice is better, and the pounding my head is almost gone.

"Well...apple juice, robin's egg shells, some rotten goat cheese and a hint of cocoa powder!" He smiles and leaves the room as fast as he can. My stomach feels queasy. Oh well, I do feel a little better, so I guess it worked. Gotta remember that medicine recipe. I look at the clock and see its almost two o'clock. I look in my nightstand for the book Denny gave me for my birthday. I haven't had a chance to read it yet. I find it, and start reading. It has some cool facts about sheep and the history of the wool. I hear a thump from down stairs.

"Come on Betsey!" I hear Mirabelle say. The door opens, and I see Mirabelle leading a rope to a cow. A cow is in my room.

"Since Julia and I have to run the store and can't keep you company, I brought Betsey to stay with you!" My aunt says. The cow moo's, and I sigh.

"Hey, Julia told me that sighing was healthy! Can you believe it?" I roll my eyes. She leaves and I stare at the mooing cow. I have a cow in my room. Betsey comes over and starts to lick my cheek. Yay, cow slobber. Betsey decides to take a nap on my carpet.

There's a cow in my room.

"Hey Vaughn!" Natalie screams in my ear. I jump and so does Betsey.

"What'd you want?" I scream back at her. My throats all healed, but I still feel tired and a little bit light headed.

"I'm gonna make you feel better!" She digs into her pockets. She has what looks like a sowing kit, and rips off my blanket. I sneer at her.

"Oh, goddess Vaughn! Don't you sleep with any clothes on, _besides_ your boxers?" I roll my eyes.

"No. If I did, I'd be wearing them." I say sourly. She takes out a needle, and takes my left arm. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I yell at her.

"Acupuncture! My mom taught me, and what's with the cow? Never mind. Anyways, I finally get to practice on someone!" Practice? I don't like pratice. I try to take my arm, but I Natalie has it in too tight of a grasp. She sticks in a needle, and I yelp.

"Oh! You be quiet! I can't concentrate!" She pulls out another needle, and I watch the one sticking in my skin. I try to think about something else. She _might_ know what she's doing...

"How's Cheli?" I ask.

"She's sick too. I tried to get her to stay in bed and to let me and my family help with the ranch for the day, but she wouldn't listen to me. That girl can be so stubborn." I roll my eyes. Chelsea should have stayed in bed and just let Natalie help out.

"Where is she now?"

"She's at the ranch. I finally made her get some sleep. Is everything okay? On the ranch, I mean." Natalie looks concerned, as she stabs a forth needle in my arm. She takes the other arm and sticks in a few more needles. She goes over to the cow and pets her.

"Money's tight right now for her. She'd never let anybody know that though." I say. "Hey, don't you have to take these things out of my skin?" I yell at her. She smiles a devilish smile.

"Nope! Gotta go!" She runs out of the room. I call her name, but she doesn't come back. I try to take the needles out, but when I do, my arms bleed. Julia bandages them for me. She should have been a nurse.

I look out the window of the room. I don't notice it that often, but I like it. Crap, I'm going so bored I'm complimenting a window! Next thing you know, I'll be saying my carpet feels warm beneath my feet. And I'm not even touching the carpet. I pull out the book on sheep just before I hear someone else comes into my room. I think I might be well enough to get up, and start the day. Even if its four in the afternoon.

"Hey," i hear stuffily nose voice say. I look up from the sheep book. Chelsea. She looks awful. Her hair's a mess, she's covered in dirt, and to top it all off, she looks like she's about to pass out. I climb out of bed and rush over to her side.

"You don't sound good. Here," I lead her to my bed, and she gets under the covers. I throw on a tee-shirt on the ground. Ugh. Its the one from yesterday. Its damp, and smells awful. I pull up the chair from my desk next to the bed where Chelsea lies. I try to take her headband, but she keeps a hand on it.

"You're bed is warm. Why is their a cow in here?" She croaks. I smile. Her voice is funny when she sounds like a frog.

"Mirabelle brought it in here to keep me company. You farmed today didn't you?" I ask, changing the subject. Its her own fault she's still sick. I'm all better, and she would be too if she just would have asked for help. She didn't even have to ask, she refused to accept the fact that she needed it.

"Yes. And I don't regret it one bit." She says.

"Its okay to ask for help when you need it. You're aloud a sick day once in a while. You're not super girl. No matter how much you try to be." I lecture.

"Meh. You feel yucky too." She stats. I'm still a little sick, but nothing that will take over my life.

"Yes I _did_. But I took a day off, because I needed it. I got rest, well, when everyone _let_ me get some rest, and now I'm fine. You should be all better now, but no. You had to be Miss. Chelsea, the girl who can handle anything. Even a entire farm." She covers her ears, but I know she's listening to me.

"I already got this lecture from Taro. Some how he knows that the farm isn't going too well. But its nothing I can't handle!" She says. She tries to sit up, but I push her back down. Her gaze goes to my arms. "What happened?" She asks.

"Natalie." With one word, she smiles. I take out the book on sheep, and start to read it to my sick little friend. Within minutes she's asleep. Ignoring the voice in my head that's going 'Stalker!' over and over again, I watch her sleep. I watch the color come back to her face. She whispers unidentifiable words. I walk slowly out of the room, and lightly open the door and walk out. I head to the animal crates and start unloading them, hoping to get some work done today.

After about an hour of unloading crates, I heard a scream from my room. I ran with Julia to see what was going on. We threw open the door to find Chelsea crying in the middle of the floor, holding her knees tightly.

**Chelsea's POV**

Vaughn doesn't need to lecture me. I know when to ask for help. Which is never, because I can handle the farm myself. I haven't had the heart to tell anyone that this year's crops are ruined. I'm scared. I'm very, very scared. I still have my animals, but most of them are sick. Sick animals need medicine. Medicine costs money. I have no money left. The crops failed, and I don't know what I'm going to do. Vaughn doesn't know how bad things really are. No one does. I tend to keep it that way. I'll get money somehow. I tell myself this as I lie in Vaughn's bed. He read me a few facts of sheep, and to make him stop I pretended that I was asleep. He finally left the room and I'm alone with my thoughts. I think I'll have to sell the animals. I can keep a chicken or two, but I don't know. It wasn't my fault things are so bad. Its the weather. The stupid weather. The weather got my animals sick. The weather was too random for my plants to handle. Maybe if I can replant them tomorrow, they'll come in before fall begins...I'm tired...

I jolt up screaming. The farm failed. The animals died. Everyone moved off the island. I had to go back home to my mother. I lost contact with Vaughn. Nothings right. I jump off the bed, but trip over this random cow taking a nap. I land on the floor next to it, and I sob. I can't control myself, and I just let go. I cry so much I can't breathe.

"Cheli! What's wrong?" I hear Vaughn say to me. He holds me in his arms, and I tell him about my nightmare. I give him every detail. When I finish he looks at me and sighs.

"Everything is gonna be alright."

"I know. I just get worried every now and then. I'm sorry. I got to go." I stand up and leave, without another word. I run out of the shop, and down the path to the forest. The sun's starting to set, so the forest is even darker then usual. I walk through the forest, to where Nathan's church is. I walk in through the doors. I take a seat on the bench. My mind goes back to when Cliff and I were around four years old, my first memory of worshiping the harvest goddess. Dad took us to church a few times, growing up. But once he moved out, Mother decided that money was more important. I lock my hands and beg the goddess for a good crop. I pray until I hear someone else come in. Expecting Alisa or Nathan, I jump up. But as I turn towards the door, I stop dead in my tracks.

"Vaughn," I whisper. He walks over to me.

"Tell me the truth, Cheli. Is everything okay?" I sink back down on the bench, and he does too.

"No. Nothing's going right." I hear him sigh, but I look straight ahead.

"Worse then what you've been telling me?" He asks. I can feel his eyes on me. I keep looking ahead.

"A lot worse. I didn't want you to be worried. Or anybody else. My whole life people wanted to take care of me. My brother, teachers, my dad, and now you. I can take care of myself. Always have, always will." I look at him. His gaze is emotion-less.

"Chelsea, if things are as bad as you say they are, for the good of the island, and for the good of your health, you will let people help you. Please. Get over your stupid pride. Natalie and her family offered you help. Accept it. Please? For me? I can't stand to see you like this. I hate seeing you in so much pain." A tear goes down my cheek. He's right. I hate it when he's right. And I'm wrong. But this is also one of the many reasons I love him. He keeps me sane. And thats a hard thing to do.

He and I walk out of the church. Its dark already. The forest is really creepy at night, and I hold on to his arm for dear life. He notices, and he stops.

"What's up?" I ask.

"You." He picks me up bridal style.

"Gah! Put me down!" I yell at him.

"Uh, no." He says slyly. I look around. I'm short. Vaughn is tall. This what its like to be tall. I look at Vaughn. My arms are around his neck. We walk out of the forest, and we follow the path up to my ranch. He sets me down by the door. He kisses me, and I can only smile. Its late. He walks out from my sight, into the darkness. I sigh. I go into my house, climb into bed, and let myself stare out my window into the darkness.

My happiness is shattered when I realize this is Thursday. I have to live another week to see Vaughn again.

The next day, I wake up to a knocking on my door.

I get up easily, and walk towards the sound. When I open my door, I see Julia and Natalie holding a brown potato sack.

"Hey guys. What's with the sack?" They smile.

"This is our gift to you. For bringing back the island." They hand me the mysterious bag. I reach in and grab the first thing that touches my hand. I pull it out, and smile. Animal medicine.

"There's more." Natalie says. I pull out seeds. Onion seeds. They're the fast growing crops. They'll come in by the end of summer.

"Thanks you guys!" I hug my friends tight. I get right to work. When I finish planting the seeds, I have a great feeling in my stomach. Everything is gonna be alright.


	11. Play Ball!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Play Ball!**

**Hello everyone! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my fellow Pennsylvanian's, the Pennsylvania Little League team! Whoot whoot! I'm Pennsylvania-blood, so I'm rooting for them! Yeah, I'm writing this while watching the game against Georgia. I hope we win! No offense to anyone! Anyways, keep reviewing, and I own nothing! Love you all! A lot of the funny jokes in here are from this quote book I kept throughout the previous school year. Just a cool funfact. Please review! I begging you! Pwetty Plwease? Anyways, on with the story! I hope you love it!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I let the warm summer wind blow through my hair. I'm sitting in the middle of the field. Its almost the end of summer. Summer has been my favorite season since I was little. I love the freedom summer brought. When I turned six, Cliff and I joined the town's summer Little League team. We had to stop playing when dad moved out, because Mother wouldn't drive us to away-games. I miss it. I played softball in the spring for my school's team, but it was never the same. I love baseball. I tighten the bandana around my head, until I feel something strange. I do a rare thing; take off my headband in the day, and inspect it. Great. There's a hole in it. I wonder if I could sow it...Nah, it should be fine. I get up, and look around, unknowing what to do. The chores for the day are done, and its only noon. I watch Milk, who's strolling around the ranch like she owns the place. I laugh, as she discovers that wild flowers are _not_ edible. She makes a face, and spits them to the ground. I hear my name being called by a cheerful Natalie.

"Cheli! Cheli-Bear, where are you?" I roll my eyes. Cheli-Bear is my new nickname from Natalie. I like Cheli.

"Hey, Nat-Nat!" I call to her. She pouts and I walk toward her. I don't know where she came up with Cheli-Bear, but I think Nat-Nat is perfect for her. Mostly because she hates that name. And I think its just dandy.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Going to Chen's shop. Wanna come with me?" She asks.

"Sure, I got time." We walk off the ranch. I'm kinda drifting with the wind, and Natalie notices.

"What's up with you? You dreaming about _him_ again?" She does this creepy eyebrow thing when she says 'him'. I know she means Vaughn.

"Not this time." I say. She pretends to look shocked, putting her hand to her heart.

"Really? Is something the matter between you two?" I role my eyes.

"Everything is fine. No worries." She smiles at my words.

"Then what were you thinking about?" She asks as we head into Chen's shop.

"How beautiful summer is, when you take a second to really appreciate it." I say.

"Hello ladies! What can I do for you both?" The growing-older man asks. Natalie goes over to the counter with a list her mother gave her. I walk over to the shelves, taking note of the baseball supplies. Chen notices my wandering eyes.

"You into baseball, Chelsea?" He asks.

"Yep! Used to be real good, back in the day." I hear him chuckle to himself.

"You kids are too young to have a 'back in the day'. Let me tell you, youth is wasted on the young. Now what's this about baseball? Its Charlie's favorite game. He would play it for hours if he could, but he doesn't have a person to play with, since Eliza isn't too fond of the game, and I have the store to watch." He rambles. An idea pops into my mind.

"Hey! We should hold an island baseball game! To celebrate the end of summer. It would be great! Everyone could play, and just relax and have a good old-fashion baseball game!" I announce.

"That's a great idea! I can trash-talk some people!" Natalie says with a smile on her face. I roll my eyes, smiling.

"I'll spread the word. What day?" Chen asks. The day pops immediately into my mind.

"This Wednesday." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natalie roll her eyes. Its Sunday. Three more days.

"Sounds good! We'll all meet at the meadow, around noon." Chen says as the door to the store opens.

"For what?" Charlie asks.

"A game of baseball." I tell the mini-Chen. Charlie's face lights up.

"Really? With who?" He asks.

"The island verses the island." Natalie says. Charlie looks confused.

"I think there should be captains! Chelsea? Can you be a captain? And you too, Natalie?" He asks.

"Sure!" Natalie and I say in unison. Natalie thanks Chen, and we walk out the door. I take one quick look at the case, eyeing the blue feather. Luckily, Chen doesn't catch me, to question if I need it or not. I not. Kill me if I sound old-fashioned, but I kinda stick with the rule that the guy should do the asking. I've been thinking it over, and I'm kinda ready for Vaughn and I to get married. Also if something happened to me, I know that the farm would be in good hands. Plus, seeing how happy Cliff was when he was visiting made me realize that love is love, and when you find the person you want to be with,

You should marry them before its too late.

I can't picture my life without Vaughn. I don't wanna picture my life without him. He knows me, he knows what I need. I'm ready to marry him.

"Cheli, you're a million miles away again." Natalie tells me. I jolt back to reality. "Now I know you were thinking about _him_." She states. I sigh.

"I am. He makes my heart go aflutter." I say sarcastically. We laugh at my love struck mocking. "So how are you an Pierre?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Fine. We have a lunch date at the diner I wonder how Julia and the dork are doing" 'The Dork' she is referring to is Elliot.

"Natalie..." I say in a stern voice. Julia and I have been trying to make Natalie lighten up a bit on her brother.

"What?" She says as though she doesn't understand. She does though.

"Never mind." I say. She looks at her watch and squeals. I roll my eyes.

"I told Pierre to meet me at the diner five minutes ago!" She runs off to the west part of town. I sigh at my newly found loneliness, and walk to the beach. When I get to the beach, I wanna puke. Denny and Lanna decided that exchanging spit is the best way to show attraction for each other. I turn around and walk away, and I don't think they even notice. I sigh and head home. I now allow myself to call the ranch home. Home is where happiness is. This entire island is home. I love home. I enter my house, and frown. This place is a mess. I haven't been able to clean these past few weeks, on account of being busy. I start off with cleaning the kitchen, which is what needs the most work. I'm usually not too bad with keeping a place clean. I finish up cleaning and put the animals back in their barn. I look up to the sky. Already their are stars. I climb up the latter I keep at the back of my house that leads to the roof, and I lie on my roof, looking at the stars. This is what I would do in the summer as I teenager. I would wait until midnight, and climb out the window to the roof of the porch. I had an amazing view of the stars, and I would memorize the constellations. I try to remember the constellations, but its hard. I think an hour goes by, when I realize how tired I am. I climb down, and go into my house and sleep.

"Cheli! This whole thing is getting old! Who cares if its raining, you gotta get up! I won't take no for an answer this time!" Natalie yells. Its only six. I steadily get up.

"What's your trick to waking up early?" I ask, as I look through the fridge for something edible. The only thing I have breakfast relatable is porridge. Its okay, but I'm in the mood for something with a taste this morning. I take an apple from the fridge and take a bit.

"One word: Gramps. Now come on! We need to talk teams for the baseball game!" She pulls out a list of who wants to play and who doesn't. "My mom's making me take my brother." She writes on the back of the paper a tee-chart and outs an N and a C on different sides. She writes Elliot underneath her name.

"I assume you want Vaughn?" She asks. I smile.

"Yes please!" I say, as she writes Vaughn under my name.

"I think we should have Vaughn against Denny. They're good friends. It would be cool to separate them." She writes Denny and Pierre on her team.

"I'll take Mark and Charlie." She gives me a suspicious look, but writes it down anyway. Mark told me he used to play baseball for his school team.

"Are you sure you want Vaughn and Mark on the same team?" She asks as she puts down her pencil on the table. I roll my eyes.

"Better then the two of them being on opposite teams. That way, they both win, or they both loose. Plus I'll be able to keep an eye on them." I say with confidence.

"Fair enough. I call Gannon!" She claims, looking at the sheet. I make a face. Gannon's the strongest one on the island.

"Fine. I get Shea and Chen." I say blankly. She frowns. Shea's the fastest, and Chen has the best baseball strategies.

"I get Lanna and Julia." She looks me in the eyes. I don't care. I look at the list.

"Taro." I say. He might be a good field-man. He has good hand-eye corrdination. If he can still see. All thats left is Eliza and Sabrina. Natalie thinks. Its her turn to pick who she wants. I hope Sabrina. I don't want her and Vaughn alone together in the dugout, while I'm up to bat. Wait, do we even have a dugout? We're playing in the meadow, so probably not.

"Eliza. She's young and she's fast." Natalie says, smiling ever so brightly. I glare at her.

"I guess that means I'm stuck with Sabrina." I say sourly. Natalie rolls her eyes.

"You have no reason to be jealous of her." She reminds me, once again. Ever since I told Natalie about Sabrina having eyes for Vaughn, Natalie has been trying to convince me that Sabrina doesn't even compare to me. Well she does. I'm confident in myself and everything I do, its just that...Sabrina's smart. She's prettier then me, more mature and her daddy's got boatloads of money. Natalie says the only thing I have to worry about is my maturity.

"Can we please not go into this? I have animals to feed." I say, standing up walking out the door. I take a quick look at the crops. They should be ready to harvest tomorrow, and then I can skip Wednesday to play the game, and then I'll plant the fall seeds. I'm sheering Fuzz, my sheep, when Natalie walks in the barn.

"I forgot to tell you, Chen giving members of the winning team trophies." She quickly leaves. I don't need a trophy. I just want the glory of winning.

The two days before the game are just a blur. I wake up Wednesday to the smoke alarm going off, followed by a curse from a certain cowboy's lips. I smile.

"Hey! What cha doing?" I say, entering the kitchen area.

"Just cooking up some breakfast. And failing." He says, giving me a quick kiss on the cheeks. I feel warm and happy and fuzzy.

"No work today at Mirabelle's?" I ask, sitting down at the table.

"Very little. Mirabelle said that the whole island's getting ready for a festival or something at the meadow. You going?" I smile-sigh.

"Try baseball game. Natalie, Chen, Charlie, and I have been setting this big whole island baseball game. Everyone's gonna be there. Natalie and I even made up the teams already. She and I are captains." I say. He puts a plate of ashes in front of me, and a bowl of porridge at the opposite side of the table.

"Wanna trade?" I ask. He smiles.

"They were supposed to be pancakes and potatoes. Sure." I push aside the plate, and Vaughn and I share his bowl of porridge. Its cold. He apparently loves it like that. In my lap, I look at the lineup. Chen's catching, Mark's pitching, and I'm playing first, my favorite place in the entire game. It gets the most action. Line-drives, pop-ups, you name it.

"Hey Vaughn?" I say. He looks up from his newspaper. I feel like an old married couple. I like it. If being married means waking up the smoke detecter, sharing a bowl of cold porridge, and stealing kisses, I know I'm ready for marriage.

"What's your favorite position? In baseball?" I ask.

"I like third I guess. I don't know much about baseball," I listen to him say. I put him on the lineup at third, and Sabrina at right field. Shea goes to shortstop, and Charlie's at second with Taro at left field. We don't have enough players for a center fielder, but we'll have to deal. Natalie's team doesn't either. I put the line-up aside, and help Vaughn clean up the kitchen. We head to the barn to take care of the animas, and then we make our way to the meadow. I gasp. Its a perfect field with dugouts, and a pitchers mound and beautiful snow-white bases. The field takes up the top right corner, that used to hold nothing but space during festivals. Everyone's here already, and ready to start. I notice that along the fence, there are eight gloves, four different colored bats, and a catchers gear bag. All of the supplies is in really good shape.

"Cheli! Your here!" Natalie and Julia come running toward me. "We're ready to start! We just need to separate into the teams." Julia tells me.

"Everyone! We're ready to start! Players, please line up as Natalie and I call you up by name!" I yell. They do what I ask, and Natalie pulls out the sheet. I feel my line-up burning up in my pocket.

"Elliot, Denny and Pierre!" She calls out. I have an idea. I call out,

"Mark, Sabrina, Charlie!" I call out. I watch Vaughn's face drop, and I can only smile.

**Vaughn's POV**

She chose that pretty boy over me? I watch him stride over to Chelsea's side of the field. Natalie calls out for Julia and Gannon.

"Taro, Shea and chen!" She calls. I'm left with Eliza and Lanna. I feel humiliated. If Chelsea didn't pick me, but she picked pretty boy...I may loose my temper. I've only lost my temper once on Mark the time at the beach.

"Lanna," Natalie calls out. I look at the short little blond girl. Her hair is tied in a little orange bow. Chelsea and Natalie are giggling their heads off.

"Vaughn." A laughing Chelsea says. I glare at her, but she only smiles. She's one of those people who its impossible to stay mad at for long.

"Come over here, Eliza" Natalie says to Gannon's daughter. I look at my team-mates. I don't know Shea at all, Taro's always telling me to get a haircut, Sabrina's a friend but terrible at sports, don't know Chen and Charlie very well, and if Cheli doesn't play her cards right, we might have to clean up Mark off the field with a fly-swatter. Before the game starts, Chelsea puts up the line-up. I roll my eyes at Mark pitching, but I smile when I see that Chelsea put me at third. She's going to pitch in the fifth inning, and for the remainder of the game.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Come on guys! Lets play ball!" I yell, to signal the official start of the game. Natalie steps up to the plate. Mark looks in the zone. He throws a nice clean strike. He throws another, just like it. Natalie doesn't even see it coming. Mark throws a slow one, and Natalie hits a grounder to Charlie, who catches it no problem, and underhand throws it to me. I keep my foot on the plate with the ball in my glove as Natalie runs.

"Out!" Cries Mirabelle. Natalie walks off the field, glaring at me, trying hard not to crack a smile.

Elliot and Denny both strike out at the plate. I'm impressed at Mark's pitching. I'm in the dugout, watching Gannon pitch. He's not the best at accuracy, but he has speed. Nothing I can't handle.

"Great pitching Mark! Glad I put you there!" I say, as Mark drinks from his water bottle. I'm weighing the bats, deciding which one I want to hit with. I liked the heavier bats as a kid, but now I'm kinda leaning towards the lighter ones.

"Hey, thanks! Pitching is the best part of the game." I hear him say, as I walk out of the dugout. I stand up to the plate. I step back and take a few practice swings.

"Batter up!" I hear Natalie call. Yes I am. I look over to where Vaughn is sitting on the bench. The mouse sitting right next to him, _very_ close to him, and all the anger boils inside of me.

**Vaughn's POV**

As much as I hate to admit it, Mark did a good job pitching. But I would never tell him that.

"Wait, how many strikes do you get?" Sabrina asks, sitting next to me on the dugout bench.

"Three strikes, four balls," Mark sits on the other side of me as I answer.

"And how many fouls? I don't know this game very well." She says modestly. I watch Gannon throw the first pitch. Its right next to Chelsea's nose but she swings anyway.

"As many as you can. You can't strike out on a foul," I say.

"Come on, Chels!" Pretty boy calls out. I give him a look.

"Since when do you call her 'Chels'?" I ask the blond.

"SInce forever." He says. My fists clench. Sabrina notices and puts her hand over one of them. I let go of my grip. Chelsea looks over to the dugout, and she does not look happy about missing that first one. She steps back onto the plate. Gannon throws a fast one, and Chelsea swings. The ball goes right into center field, leaving Lanna and Elliot chasing after it. By the time Elliot gets there, Chelsea's already at second, so he throws the ball to shortstop and misses, so Chelsea takes off for third. Julia tries to run for the ball, but when she finally picks it up, she drops it and Chelsea is at third, quickly debating if she should run for home. Julia throws it to Gannon, and Gannon holds the ball up for Chelsea to see, so that she wouldn't run. Mark gets up from the bench and walks to the plate with a bat in hand. In my mind, I picture him striking out, bottom of the ninth, loosing the game for us. Reminding us all that mark isn't that great.

Mark hits a single that goes down the third base line, so Chelsea couldn't run without taking major chances. I look at the list again seeing I'm up next. I grab the nearest bat and head out. The sun is bearing into my eyes, and I can't see anything. I step back, tilt my hat, and step forward. I watch a pitch go over my head. I give a little practice swing.

"Come on Vaughn!" I hear Chelsea yell. Gannon gives me a strike, but expecting a ball, I don't swing. I sigh.

"Hey Cowboy! You gotta try and hit the ball!" I hear Mark yell. I felt all the anger build up inside me. I shift my weight, waiting for Gannon to throw the next one. I swing and I hear the ball crack. I look to see the ball went down the first base line, and I see Pierre scoop the ball up and put his foot on the base. I sigh and walk towards the dugout. Chelsea and Mark are still both on third and second.

Sabrina strikes out, which makes two outs. Charlie goes up to the plate. I watch him get a double leaving Chelsea and Mark scoring the first two points of the game for our team.

I watch them hug and laugh together. I felt the need to attack the green-eyed monster. Chen saw my anger.

"You have nothing to worry about." He told me quietly.

"I'm just scared he's gonna be the prince who sweeps her off her feet while I'm not on the island." I tell the man.

"Like I said. You have nothing to worry about. I've never told anyone this, but sometimes Chelsea will come into my shop to do her shopping, but most of the time she's staring at the blue feather I keep in the glass jewelry box. She doesn't notice that I know what she's doing, but I have a feeling she's waiting for you to ask her for her hand." Chen whispers to me, as Chelsea high-fives the team. I watch Taro go out to the plate. Natalie and Elliot look embarrassed of their grandfather.

Chelsea wants to marry me. I hope its me. She finally sees me, and runs over.

"We're gonna win!" She says, smiling. I give her a tiny smile and hug her. Its a bigger hug then the one she gave Mark.

I'm gonna marry this girl.

**The end for now! I hope to get the next part of the game up by monday night. I felt like the chapter was gonna be too long. Please review! Your reviews make me happy! Oh yeah, Pennsylvania lost to California. Sadness for me. Oh well! Review! Now! Do it now! Please?**


	12. Batter Up!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Batter Up!**

**Wow. Fail on my part. So yeah. Everyone's writing how they're not gonna update as often because they have school. Well same here. Enjoy the chapter! This will be the last (semi) 'Fluff' chapter for a while, so if you like 'fluff' brace yourself. Unless you have braces already. Then I'm sorry. Cause braces are mean little devils they glue to your mouth. And now I'm rambling, so on with the chapter!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I sit in between Mark and Vaughn on the dugout bench, watching Taro. I tried to tell him earlier that he should only bunt when he's at bat, but did he listen? Nope. He swung so hard he fell the first time. Its now the third inning, and its five to two, us. With two outs. Natalie is loosing it. And by 'it', I mean her sanity. Vaughn's quieter then usual. I think he's angry at himself for not doing well in the game. He missed a fly ball that tied the score to two in the second inning, and then he struck out at the plate last time he was at bat. Mark just got a home run that gave us another three points. Regis was pretty harsh on Sabrina for striking out at the plate as well. I kinda felt bad for her for a few seconds. Then she looked at Vaughn for comfort, and I regretted ever feeling pain for her. I breathe in the smell of hot dogs and hamburgers. Mirabelle and Felicia decided that the only way to truly get the real feel for baseball is to cook baseball food. They started cooking the food so that it would be ready by the time the game is over. I watch Gannon throw a clean one, and Taro hits it to left field. Eliza is a little distracted by the mirror she has, and doesn't notice the ball go by her. Taro can run for an old guy, so he's at second base when Elliot runs all the way to left field from right field. taro tries to go home, when Elliot tries to throw the ball to Denny at second base, but it goes to Natalie, the catcher, instead. Taro stays at third, and Shea goes to the plate. He doesn't understand baseball, so he just stands there, and doesn't swing. It works out fine, because Gannon throws four balls, no strikes and Shea gets a walk. Chen goes up, but strikes out.

As I get up, I congratulate Taro on the great hit. I run to my place at first. Its Lanna's turn at bat. Mark takes pity on her, and throws her a slow one. She hits it, er, lightly taps the ball, and runs to first. Chen throws it to me, and I catch it, taking Lanna out of the game. She pouts and walks off the field. Eliza goes up to bat, but strikes out. Natalie is up again, and she hits it to me, line drive. I catch it no problem. I walk off the field, while throwing the ball to the Gannon. To my surprise, Gannon goes to second and throws the ball to Denny, who's the new pitcher. He's warming up right now, so the players have a few minutes of a break. Fifth inning, new pitcher. I look over to Mark. He's rubbing his arm, a little upset.

"Hey, you look tired." I tell Mark.

"Just a little. That third inning took a lot out of me. The one with Denny, Pierre, Gannon. My arm just started hurting thats all." He says.

"if you didn't throw so hard your arm wouldn't be hurting." Taro tells him, listening to our conversation.

"Who's pitching for the fifth inning?" He asks.

"Me." I say, smiling. He looks a little shocked.

"You?" He asks. I give a small smile.

"How many other me's do you know?" I say, jokingly. I notice Vaughn, sitting alone in the corner.

"Hey, what's up?" I say, going over to him. I have to make this quick, because I'm supposed to bat first.

"Nothing. Leave me a lone for a bit. I gotta think." He says. I get nervous. He hasn't been this cold to me since Cliff came and we had the little fight episode.

"Do you really think I'll give up that easily?" I say to him, quietly. I don't want the whole team trying to clam him down. That would only make matters worse. He sighs, but his expression is calmer.

"Nope. Trust me though. Nothing's wrong. Like I said, I just need to think." He kisses me on the cheek. "Now go on. You gotta game to win." I smile, as I walk out of the dugout. I feel better. I walk up to the plate, and get in my stance. I hit the ball to left field, and run. It feels good. As I turn to second base, I listen to the crowd and my team cheer. I remember all the times the crowd would cheer for me as a kid. I watch Eliza throw to Gannon, and I slide. My foot barely touches the bag, when I hear Mark yell 'safe'. Everyone cheers again. I stand up, smiling. I adjust my bandana, and brush myself off. I notice drops of red running down my left leg. I didn't even notice the pain. I'll clean it later. Mark gets a walk, and its Vaughn's turn to hit. I hope he gets a hit. Not for the team, but for himself. To help give his confidence a boost. He swings at a high one and misses. He doesn't swing at all at a strike. I sigh. I watch him take a couple practice swings. He bats lefty, but he's really right-handed. We discovered this second time he was at bat, when he commented on how weird it felt to hit. I watch him step forward. As Denny starts his pitch, I take a lead. Mark's doing the same. Denny throws, its a ball, and goes past Natalie. I run for it. I don't know how, but the ball goes to Lanna's glove. I try to slide using my other leg, but its no use. I'm out, as I walk back to the dugout. Mark got to second. I watch Vaughn hit the ball, a grounder to shortstop, which is being played by Julia. He gets to first, and Mark is still on second. I look over to Sabrina. She looks a little distant. She soon realizes its her turn at bat, and walks to the plate. I listen to Charlie and Taro talk about how baseball has changed through the years. Taro obviously has a lot more to say on the subject.

Sabrina strikes out almost immediately. Regis isn't too happy about it, but she seems to be having fun. I saw a few times Mark trying to steal, but he just couldn't get the right timing down. Charlie walks, no. Strides to the plate. He doesn't look like he'd be that good, but he's really one of the best players on the team. Before he came to the island, he was a little league prodigy. Says his dad. I watch him swing at the first pitch. No luck. I sigh. Readying myself to get back out to the field for pitching, I warm up my arm. Its been a long time since I've pitched. Especially baseball style. I hear a crack, and look for the ball. The whole team is up on their toes. The ball is headed for deep right field, right where Elliot is standing. He holds out his glove. The ball fits perfectly in the glove. I sigh. Charlie looks angry. Very angry.

I walk to the center of the field with the baseball in my hand. I feel the beat of the sun on the back of my head. This feeling hasn't changed. I look around the field. I let it all soak in. I look back to Elliot, who's holding the bat weakly. I throw a nice clean pitch. Elliot didn't even see it coming.

"Nice pitchin' Chels!" I hear Mark say. I throw another, going a bit too low. Elliot swings anyway.

"Keep your eye on it!" Felicia calls to her son. I throw a fast pitch, and he misses it all together. As he walks off the plate, I smile. I'm doing better then I thought I would have. I watch Denny do his routine, of steps before he stands still in his stance. I throw him a curve, and it goes to center field. Denny gets to third. I sigh. I strike Pierre out in a heartbeat, which makes Natalie look like she wants to scream. She's not a big fan of loosing. I get distracted by the fight Lanna and Natalie are having when Julia's up to bat. Julia hits a single, and Denny doesn't try to run. I gulp. Gannon's up.

I throw a fast pitch. It goes right past him.

"Come on, Chelsea! Two more! Just two more!" Charlie cries. I throw another. Gannon swings, but a little too late. I feel the pressure. Gannon gets a home run, and the score's tied going into the sixth inning. I can't let that happen. I throw one last pitch. I close my eyes at the last second. I hear a crack. I jolt awake, searching. Natalie's team is up on their toes, cheering and screaming. Gannon runs around the bases. I sigh. He got a home run. So what? The game's gonna go on. And I know we can take back that lead.

The sixth, seventh and eighth innings are a blur. Nothing really exciting happened. I feel the pressure of the team. I wanna win this game for Charlie. He wants that trophy so bad. As the ninth and final inning begins, the pressure begins to set in. Natalie and I agreed that a tie was a tie, and that at the end of the ninth inning, the game would end, no matter what the score was.

I guess thats what we get for picking even teams.

I strike out Lanna, Eliza and Natalie in a row, and rush to the dugout. My arm is so tired. But I can't let anyone know that. I still gotta bat.

"Let's go guys! We can win this!" I pep talk to my team.

"Yeah! We just gotta keep out heads up high!" Mark says. I go up to bat.

**Vaughn's POV**

Chelsea did a great job pitching, but she's killing her arm. She'd never complain to anyone, but I'm scared she's gonna hurt herself. I watch her stand at the plate.

"She's an all around perfect girl." I hear Mark say, standing next to me.

"Yeah. And she's mine. Don't you forget that." I tell him, still watching Cheli. I hear him scoff.

"One of these days..." He starts to say but doesn't finish. His words ring in my ears. I feel anger build up inside me.

"You wanna repeat that, pretty boy?" I threaten. I try to keep my voice low, not wanting to have the team notice.

"Its nothing." He walks away. Smart move for him. I return my focus to Chelsea. Fall begins on Saturday. I won't see her until the leaves start to fall. She gets a hit to second, and I cheer for her, secretly debating on how to ask her to marry me. I should make it special, but I gotta keep tradition alive by proposing with a blue feather. I remember she got so mad at her brother when he told her that he and Ann got married without one. But how do I make proposing special? I don't know what to do...

**Mark's POV**

I wanna win this for Chelsea. Show her how perfect we are for each other. She and the cowboy are going nowhere. I keep my confidence high as I walk to the plate. I get in my stance, and watch a tired Denny throw the ball. I swing as hard as I can, surprised not to hear the bat crack. Natalie throws the ball back to Denny. I step back. Breathe, Mark. Just a few deep breaths, and you can win this. For Chelsea. I feel the ball go past me. Crap.

"Strike!" Natalie calls. I breathe in again. Denny winds up, I tighten my grip.

I swing.

I miss.

**Vaughn's POV**

I smile. But it vanishes when I realize that the game is on my shoulders. Sabrina hasn't hit the ball once in the game, so she's out.

I know that if it wasn't for Chelsea, I wouldn't be playing. I'm not into sports. I'm in shape and all, but thats from actual good old-fashion _work_. Even as a kid I would pass on games like touch-football and soccer during recess. Denny throws me what looks like a good pitch and swing. I feel the ball hit the bat, but I watch it as the ball goes on the wrong side of the third base line. Sighing, I reposition myself back to the plate. I hot the ball, but this time it goes over Denny's head. I run to first base, barely making it. Chelsea, the girl who dared me to race her on her birthday, is halfway between third and home when Gannon throws the ball to Natalie. I watch Chelsea slide yet _again_. Its a perfect slide like always, but she's not gonna be able to walk for a week if she keeps sliding on the rough, rocky sand. I told her to wear long pants today, but did she listen?

Nope.

I shuffle my feet in the dirt. I stare at Chelsea. One good hit, Vaughn. Just one. I breathe in the stench of baseball food. I've only been to one baseball game in my life when I was five, and my dad took me with his buddies and their kids. If I remember correctly, the team mascot was a cow. I gave him a hug, and Dad took a picture and kept it in his wallet. My dad had silver hair and purple eyes. So did my grandfather. And I'm pretty sure my great-grandfather. Its a trait in our family. All boys look the same.

"You got this, Vaughn!" Mirabelle shouts. Denny smiles, and throws the ball. I swing and hear a crack. I run. I watch Chelsea run from the corner of my eye. I don't make it to first, but Chelsea makes it to third. I sigh as I watch Sabrina walk to the plate.

**Chelsea's POV**

Oh well. It was a good game. And tying isn't so bad... I guess. Chen's gonna have to save the trophies for next year's game. Charlie looks devastated. He really wanted this so bad. Sabrina walks to the plate. For the first time, she's not wearing a dress. She's wearing long dark cotton pants. Something you would sleep in. I didn't even know she _owned_ a pair of pants. She steps forward. I try to take a lead, but Denny's watch closely, ready to throw the ball at anytime to the third basemen to get me out. He lets his gaze go to Sabrina and he throws it. Its fast, and Sabrina swings. Misses. I watch the same scene play again. Not being able to watch a third time, I look away to the food stand. I love baseball food. Its full of good memories. Like, drenching Cliff in ketchup, and throwing the water color on the coach after the big game. I hear a crack. The ball comes toward me slowly, but I run. I watch Natalie try to catch the ball, while I dive head first to home. I almost knock Natalie over, and she drops the ball. I smile when I see the ball fall out of her hand. I listen to everyone cheer. Even Natalie and her team cheer. I smile. Charlie runs up to me.

"You did it!" He yells, giving me a hug. I didn't think this kid knew how to hug.

"Hey, I'm just a runner. The real praise should go to Sabrina." I tell the child.

"She's gone! She and her dad are leaving!" He points to Regis and Sabrina walking across the bridge. I figure she ran before all the madness came over her. I'll thank her for the hit later.

We all make out way to the table where plates and utensils are set up, like a dinner table. Taro sits at one end, and Felicia at the other. I'm squished between Natalie and Vaughn. Taro stands to give a speech.

"That was a very fine ball game you ladies played. We'll look forward to many more games, throughout the years. Now lets get eating! The way my toenails are acting up is telling me that there is gonna be a storm later tonight!" The old man says, and the town's people laugh. Mirabelle catches sight of my leg.

"Goodness! You're gonna need to clean those cuts up real good, before they get infected." She says.

"Yes ma'am." I say. The people of the island talk about the game. Vaughn smiled a few times, but kept it hidden. I watch Natalie and Elliot bicker. She keeps blaming the loss on him. I chuckle to myself. Cliff and I didn't fight. We just picked on each other. My mind goes to Ann. Cliff said she was due...Middle of winter? That sounds right. Its hard to think of my brother being a father. I'm sure he's gonna be a great dad. Just like ours. I wonder if Mother got a letter from him. Dad, I mean.

"This can't be good! Chelsea's thinking again!" Natalie tells the group. I laugh along with them. When the meal is over, its starting to get late. I help clean up with Mirabelle and Felicia. I notice Vaughn talking with Chen. Kinda weird. He runs over to me.

"I can't walk you home tonight. Gotta take care of some business." He says.

"Its cool." I lie. I know I can't have all his time, but...He and I rarely see each other as it is. And we didn't spend much time together during the game. I watch him walk away without another word. I mentally kick myself.

"You okay, Chels?" Mark asks.

"Yeah. Fine." I lie again.

**Vaughn's POV**

I walk down the path, mentally kicking myself over and over. I lied to her. The truth is I'm going to Chen's to buy a blue feather, so does that make up for lying?

I walk into Chen's store. He wasn't open today, but I begged him to let me buy the feather today. He and Charlie already left a few minutes ago. As I step inside the small shop, Chen gently takes the blue feather out of the case. I take out my money.

"That will be...One thousand gold please." The man says. Pretty steep for a feather. Its worth it though, plus I always was a little cheap. I would always try to push my customers to pay a little more. I hand him the money, and he hands me a box, protecting the feather. I smile, hoping at this time tomorrow, Chelsea will agree to be my wife. No. That sounds wrong...

She'll let me be her husband.

**Wow! Sappiness on my part! And yeah, I fail on trying to update. I wanted to get out of the baseball game, and into the next chapter. I did have time yesterday, and earlier today, but I decided my History textbook was exciting XP Yes. I read a history textbook instead of updating. Please don't hate me! I love you! Review! And I promise I'll update real soon! :D**


	13. A Pile of Leaves

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Pile Of Leaves**

**Hello everyone! I fail AGAIN on trying to update...School is really taking over...So, I actually wrote this in science class, (On actual loose-leaf paper! Yeah, I have a pretty epic school :P) when we had some free time. The kid next to me started reading it, and he pointed out all my spelling mistakes. Then he showed me his chipped tooth. Yeah, it was assign seating...So anyway! This is the chapter I've been waiting for, so I'm pretty excited to see how you guys like it! Constructive criticism is welcome! Ideas too! I own nothing! And I love you all! Sorry for all the different POV's in this chapter. One last thing: CONGRATULATIONS MICHAELA RiCHELLE!**

**Vaughn's POV**

I'm waiting for Chelsea at the top of the mountain. I've been waiting for over an hour, and its freezing up here. I figured out how to propose last night, around two in the morning. I left a letter on her welcome mat that said to meet me here around noon. Its half-past, and I can't stop myself from pacing back and forth. I have no clue where all my energy is coming from, on account I got no sleep last. Too busy thinking. I finally gave up on sleep around five, and did my work for Mirabelle.

In my mind, I plan everything I'm gonna say to Chelsea. Everything has to be perfect. I'm not getting my hopes up. I know there's a chance, but nothing is ever set in stone. The blue feather is haunting me, from my pocket. Julia almost found it this morning, when I dropped blasted thing on the hallway floor. She almost caught eye of it, but I picked it up just in time. I hope. If Julia did see, the whole island would know by now, including Chelsea.

Goddess! Where is that girl?

**Chelsea's POV**

I'm taking my time with work today. Its a rare thing for me to do on Thursdays. But I have my reasons. Vaughn's gonna break up with me. I can feel it. I just know it. He left me a note, saying he wants to talk. I don't understand. I understand he wants to talk, but I don't know _why_. Yesterday morning, he was the Vaughn I know, the true, sweet and caring Vaughn that hides in the shadow, screaming to get out, that I had worked so hard to save from extinction. But since the baseball game, he was cold and distant, the Vaughn he is to total strangers. Did I say something wrong? All I know is that nothing, nothing can be good from Vaughn wanting to talk.

I look at my watch and sigh. Half hour to noon. Better get this over with. I turn to the road that leads to the forest. Natalie catches up to me.

"Hey! You look down! I would expect all smiles from you after yesterday's game!" She says, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I force a weak smile, and thats when she can immediately tell something is wrong.

"Vaughn told me we have to talk. I'm on my way to meet him at the mountain." I try my best to sound unafraid, but then I remember that Natalie is my best friend. And she can see the pain in my eyes. "Oh, Natalie! He's gonna break up with me!" I say. I can hear my voice starting to crack. Her eyes go soft.

"If he does, he's not worth crying over. Besides. You don't know for sure if he's gonna break up with you!" She gives me a comforting smile. I smile back. For real this time.

"Yeah! I gotta stay positive! Thanks Nat-nat!" I run off in the other direction. Who knows? Maybe he wants to tell me he's getting more time on the island, or that my brother's coming for another visit!

As I walk into the woods, I take note of how fast the leaves fell. There are still many that have not yet fallen, but the entire pathway is covered. I walk the path to the mountain, but my eye catches notice of a pile of leaves the size of Gannon, sitting alone, with no one to play with. I stop in my tracks and stare at the pile of browns and reds and oranges. The immaturity builds up inside me. I want that leaf pile. I want it bad...No. I'm late enough as it is. I walk foreword with my head held high. Good job, Cheli! We're finally starting to grow up a lit-

I turn on my heals, and run head-first into the pile, jump at just the right time, landing in just the right spot doing a perfect belly-flop. I roll around a few minutes, like a pig in the mud. Smiling, I get up and walk to the start of the mountain path.

**Mark's POV**

I'm sitting behind the rock at the beach. I smile at the previous day's events. Vaughn was down right cold and mean to Chelsea. She was not happy about it. I jump a little when I hear footsteps behind me. I almost get up, but then I start listening to the conversation of Natalie and Julia

"Julia, I think we have a problem." Natalie says. I sink lower to the sand, hoping they won't see me.

"With Vaughn and Chelsea? Defiantly." Julia says. I perk up.

"Your his cousin. Did he say anything? All Chelsea and I know is that he had to 'talk' with her." Natalie claims. I hear Julia sigh.

"No. But he has been acting strange lately. Ever since we got home last night, actually. I'm getting nervous for Chelsea. But why would Vaughn wanna break up with her?" Julia asks.

"I don't know..." The two girls go into a different conversation, while I try to process the new information.

Vaughn and Chelsea are breaking up? Vaughn and Chelsea are breaking up.

My smile is so big it hurts.

**Vaughn's POV**

I finally hear footsteps. I pause in my tracks. I turn around to her.

"Hey," Cheli says, smiling. "What's up?" She asks calmly.

"Hey. I wanted to uh, talk with you." I mentally kick myself. She knows that you idiot! I bet I sound like an idiot...But I continue anyway.

"In my life...I have never met someone like you. A girl as immature, loud, over-confident, pushy, or over-emotional as you. But thats the thing. You're the only girl like you. But you're also funny, beautiful, smart, and you restored an entire island by yourself. And I know I sound like an idiot. Which is probably the reason I don't talk much. But as a matter of fact I love you." I get down on one knee, and pull the blue feather out of my pocket. Her face goes into shock. "Will you marry me?" Next thing I know, she jumps me, and I fall back.

"Yes! Yes! With all my heart yes!" She screams digging her face into my chest, the sound muffled. I smile. I hold her in my arms. She finally looks up at me. We look into each others eyes. I notice something...something strange in her hair. I pick it out with my fingers. Its a...a leaf?

"I found a pile of leaves on the way here." She says with a smile. I playfully roll my eyes.

"You remember what I said about you being immature? I meant it." I tease her. She sticks her tongue out.

"Meh!" She says.

"Meh? What is 'meh'?" She laughs.

"Meh. Its my new saying. Natalie and I came up with it." I roll my eyes again.

"Very creative." I get up, and she starts too, but I get an idea. I scoop her up in my arms, bridal style.

"Hey! You can't do that! We're not married yet!" She yells. I put the upper half of her over my shoulder. "Now thats just down-right cruel! Put me down!" She yells.

"No." I say. I feel her fists lightly pounding onto my back. I laugh. I walk down the mountain, with her over my shoulder. I finally put her down when we reach the end of the woods.

"Thank you!" She tells me. She brushes away dirt I didn't see before. The energetic girl runs toward the beach, and I chase after her.

**Alright...So I wanted this chapter to be a WHOLE lot longer...but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting...REVIEW!...Please?**


	14. Spread the Word!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Spread The Word**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I have a mini-case of writer's block but I'm trying to make the best of it!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I run over to the beach, but then slow down when Julia and Natalie see me. I try my best to look gloomy and sad, which is very, _very_ hard. I'm getting married to Vaughn! Yay!

**Mark's POV**

I hear the footsteps of another person coming toward the rock.

"Hey guys." I hear a sad, gloomy Chelsea. I smile. Vaughn dumped her. She can be mine now. She will be mine now. I can feel it. Julia and Natalie sense what is happening.

"Aw, its okay, Cheli! We'll always be here for you." They have a moment of silence.

"You'll even help me pick out the dress?" I hear Chelsea say...Wait, what?

I hear squeals. They all talk at once.

"That is the prettiest feather I've ever seen!" Natalie yells.

"I want one!" Julia yells. I stand up, not being able to take it anymore. The three girls are jump back, not expecting me.

"Mark! How long have you been sitting there?" A freaked out Natalie asks.

"I was just taking a nap when I heard all this screaming and fussing. Now what's this about a feather?" I ask, trying to put on a smile. I look at Chelsea in the eyes. She has a certain glow about her, as usual. But this time, it was brighter then I had ever seen before.

"I'm getting married!" She squeals, waving the blue feather slowly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the cowboy walking towards our little group.

"Cousin! You're getting married!" Julia runs to him, giving a big hug. Mr. Emo doesn't notice me. He hugs Julia back, and looks at Chelsea.

"You couldn't wait five minutes?" He says jokingly. For the first time, I see him smile.

"Thats right! You can pick the next person we tell!" Chelsea says, with a teasing look on her face. I'm trying my hardest to put on a smile. He finally notices me. I can't help but sense a bit of cruelty in his expression.

"Denny's right up the beach. Let's go tell him. Julia, Natalie, don't say a word to anyone, got it?" The demanding cowboy says. He and Chelsea start walking to Denny's shack.

"We promise. See you later! Wait! Have you guys set a date yet?" Natalie asks.

"We we're gonna talk about that and other details over dinner tonight." Chelsea yells over her shoulder.

"Wow. I'm so happy for her! It was about time he proposed!" Julia tells Natalie, seeming to forget I'm here.

"Yeah. Hey Mark, do you still like Chelsea?" Natalie asks me. I try my best to look surprised.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaim. Natalie sighs.

"We all know you do, Mark. Except Chelsea. You need to tell her before the wedding. She has a right to know. Just tell her, and get on with your life," She instructs me.

"Yeah and if I do, Vaughn's gonna kick my-"

"Chelsea and Vaughn's getting married! I'm gonna be a flower girl! I'm gonna be a flower girl!" Eliza screams, running toward us. I make sure I don't finish my sentence.

"Are you sure about that Eliza?" Natalie asks the nine year old.

"Yep! Chelsea just told me! And Vaughn said that Charlie's gonna be the ring boy! I'm so excited! Who's gonna be the maid of honor?" Eliza asks. Julia and Natalie look at each other.

"Probably me. I've known Chelsea longer." Natalie says. Julia roles her eyes. I take a step back.

"Well, its _my_ cousin she's marrying. So naturally I'm going to be the maid oh honor." I run away, not wishing to see the two girls fight. In a haze, I end up at Taro's house. I knock on the door.

"Hello Mark! Elliot's not home right now, but I made cookies! Come on in!" Felicia greets me. She opens the door and I walk in. Taro is sitting at the table, shuffling cards. I take a seat, and Felicia gives me a glass of milk and a plate of warm soft cookies. I take bite. Yum, nice soft chocolate chip.

"Thank you," I say, using manners. Felicia walks into the other room, and I let my emotions show. Taro won't notice me, on account of him being blind as a bat. I look at the picture on the wall of younger version of Felicia and a man who looks a lot like Elliot. It looks like a wedding picture, with Felicia in a long white gown and the Elliot look alike in a very spiffy tux.

"You don't approve of Chelsea's wedding, do you?" Taro says, keeping his eyes on the playing cards.

"How'd you know Chelsea was getting married?" I ask. He gives a chuckle.

"When you get to be my age, you start to see the signs of when a man is about to propose. Vaughn has been showing those signs for a while now, and I figure he finally popped the qustion. And Natalie's diary said that you have a crush on Chelsea. So its only logical that you are opposed to this wedding." Taro says. I look down at my glass of milk.

"Its more then just a crush. I really love Chelsea. She's the reason I get up in the mornings. I just want her to be happy." I say. Taro puts down his playing cards.

"And what makes you think she isn't happy? You just want her to be happy _with you_," The elder tells me. The words buzz in my ear. Chelsea could never be happy with that...with that...evil...grumpy...cowboy...thing! Gah!

"All I know is, I love her. She's the most wonderful I've ever met." I say. I stuff the rest of the cookies in my mouth, hoping to leave soon.

"How do you think Vaughn feels?" I hear Taro whisper. I pretend I don't hear and walk to the door.

"Thanks again, Felicia!" I call out before walking out the door.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Well, we kinda want a simple wedding Eliza. We're not really planning on having _that_ many people in the wedding-"

"I'm gonna be a flower girl! This is great! I'm gonna get a dress and shoes and ribbons in my hair! And I'm gonna dance with Charlie at the reception!" I sigh as I watch the little girl run off, yelling ideas about the wedding.

"Guess this is gonna be a bigger wedding then we hoped." Vaughn says, putting his arm around me. We start to continue our way to Denny's shack.

"Looks like we can expect the whole island...And we need to tell my brother so that he can be at the wedding...Is there anybody you need to invite to the wedding thats off the island?" I ask my husband to be. It feels so weird to be talking about weddings. About _our_ wedding.

"Maybe Mr. Burns. He's been a family friend for a while now...Thats about it." Vaughn says.

We reach Denny's place and Vaughn knocks on the door.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Denny asks. "Wait a minute! You two crazy kids getting married, aren't you?" I laugh, and Vaughn's face turns pink.

"Yep! How'd you guess?" I ask.

"I heard Eliza screaming about being a flower girl! Who knows, maybe we'll have a double wedding! If Lanna approves." My mouth drops.

"You and Lanna are getting married! Since when?" I ask in amazement.

"Haha, I proposed last night. After the game when everybody went home." He chuckles.

"Congrats, dude" Vaughn says, giving a small smile. "But I have a feeling Lanna would never agree to a double wedding." He adds. The three of us laugh.

"Yeah, you got a point...Say, will you be my best man?" Denny asks. I smile.

"Sure. Only if you'll be my best man." My cowboy says.

"Of corse!" Denny says.

"Great! Well, we gotta go. Chelsea wants to tell the entire island by five." Vaughn says.

As we walk up the path to east town, Mirabelle and Felicia come running toward us.

"My little nephew! All grown up and getting married! And to one of the world's most wonderful girl!" Mirabelle says, pinching Vaughn's cheeks. I chuckle. The two woman and I exchange hugs, and Vaughn and I continue on our way. I almost walk into Chen's shop but Vaughn stops me.

"He already knows." He says. I smile.

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. We tell Pierre, Lanna, Gannon, Alisa and Nathan. The only family we haven't told is Sabrina and Regis. The two of them are on vacation off the island. I don't mind them not knowing. I'm not even sure I want Sabrina at the wedding. I can just picture her, standing at the "Speak Now" part.

Vaughn and I walk into the diner, order, and take our seats.

"Now. What date should the wedding be on?" I ask Vaughn.

"Well, I think three weeks shoud be enough time to let your brother know, and make plans to come see the wedding. How about...the twenty first?" He says out of the blue. "It was my parents wedding date." He says. I smile.

"I like that date." I say.

"Now, we have another issue. Are you gonna invite your mother?" I stand up.

"I never want to see that old witch again in my life, let alone at my wedding!" I scream.

"Cheli, calm down!" Vaughn says. I sit back down, trying to gather my thoughts. I want a simple wedding. Close friends, my brother, and if at all in this world possible, my father. Which is not gonna happen.

**I wanted to get this chapter over with! Ugh, I hate this chapter! I'm not sure why though... REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	15. You Know How I Feel About Details

**Chapter Fifteen**

**You Know How I Feel About Details**

**I felt so happy writing this chapter, because my brother is getting married! Yay! My brother is also a country music fan, and has a slight southern accent...Fangirls, don't get too excited because he does NOT have purple eyes OR silver hair. Well, anyways he's getting married, and I feel the need to write down a million little wedding details! (Even though, I personally hate details, but I'll make an exception) I own nothing!**

**Vaughn's POV**

"Do we have to do all this planning tonight?" I hear a certain farmer complain.

"Yes!" My cousin says. I take a bite out of my porridge.

"You know how I feel about details." Chelsea says, with a sad puppy dog look on her face.

"Stupid and pointless." I say.

"Exactly." I hear Julia sigh. Natalie is...I'm not sure what Natalie is doing. She's not here in the diner, helping plan the wedding. Julia said it was a surprise. I don't get it. I proposed less then ten hours ago, and we're planning the wedding.

"Alright, let's review, shall we?" Julia says, holding up her planner. She was really bummed about not being the maid of horror or whatever, so Cheli made her wedding coordinator.

"Fine. What do we have so far?" I ask. I put my cool glass of milk to my lips.

"Alright. The wedding will be held at the church, on the twenty-first of Fall. Nathan will be the preacher. Denny's gonna be the best man, Natalie's gonna be the brides maid of honor. Chelsea's brother is gonna give her away, Eliza's gonna be the flower girl, Goddess help us, and Charlie's gonna be ring bearer. Vaughn, I _will_ hide your hat the day of the wedding. Chelsea, I _will_ hide your bandana. Any questions?" Julia says, in nineteen seconds flat.

"I'm gonna get my hat back, right?" I ask my perky blond cousin.

"Possibly." She says. Chelsea laughs.

"We're also gonna get Chen to order a pair of wedding rings, my mom is gonna bake a cake, and Felicia should be here..." Julia says.

"Cheli! Look! Vaughn, you step outside!" Natalie says, barging into the diner. I raise an eyebrow.

"Please Vaughn? It's really important!" Julia says. She seems to know exactly what Natalie's talking about. I look over to Natalie who is standing with Felicia. Felicia is carrying a large, bulky trunk.

"Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes." I say, leaving the restaurant. I walk alone in the darkness around East Town. I end up sitting by the river.

"Hey Vaughn," I hear a soft voice say.

"Hello?" I call out. I don't recognize the tiny little voice.

"Its Sabrina," She says. I feel her sit next to me. "So, um...why are you sitting here out in the dark? I saw you and I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." She asks.

"I needed to take a walk. Julia and Natalie made me." I joke. Its weird. I don't usually talk and joke this much to Sabrina. But I feel...I don't know, happier lately.

"Ah."

"So, I thought you were on vacation." I say, trying my best at awkward small chit-chat.

"I came back. I love the city and all, but I think I couldn't stand to be away from the island for too long. Father stayed back because he had more business to take care of." I half listen to what she says.

"I have some news...Chelsea and I are getting married." I say, happily. A few moments go by with nothing but silence.

"A-aren't you both a little young?" She asks. I frown.

"I d-don't think so...I got to go..." I quickly stand up, and head back to the diner.

**Sabrina's POV**

I fidget around with the keys to my house. Goodness, none of them seem to be working! I let out a sigh. I hear footsteps in the distance somewhere. I have to squint my eyes to see a tall black character. Its Vaughn. I watch him sit by the river, and I walk over.

"Hey Vaughn," I say weakly.

"Hello?" He says. The moon and the stars create a little bit of light, but apparently not enough.

"Its Sabrina." I say, sitting down next to him. The water streaming down the river looks so cold. Winter is on its way. "So, um...why are you sitting here out in the dark? I saw you and I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." I ask. I hope I'm not intruding on any business that isn't mine.

"I needed to take a walk. Julia and Natalie made me." I give a smile, even though I'm not sure he saw. I'm glad he feels open enough to me to joke around.

"So, I thought you were on vacation." I hear him say. There's something odd about his voice. There seems to be...something special about it tonight. There's a certain glow about it. Its killing me that I can't figure out why, though.

"I came back. I love the city and all, but I think I couldn't stand to be away from the island for too long. Father stayed back because he had more business to take care of." I say. This is one of our longest conversations ever. I feel a little but of pride inside.

"I have some news...Chelsea and I are getting married." I feel an anvil fall from my heart into the pit of my stomach. A ball of wax forms in my throat, and I have to take deep breaths. I stare right on ahead of me, knowing that if I look into those eyes of his, I'll break down.

"A-aren't you both a little young?" I say, after realizing I let the conversation go blank.

"I d-don't think so...I got to go..." I feel him stand up beside me, but I don't turn to watch the man walk away. It would be too painful. I hear laughter coming from the Diner. A sigh of pain leaves my mouth.

Why did I have to come to this little island in the first place? All it brought me was pain...

I walk alone in the dark, not caring what time it is. I end up in west town. I sit on the wall of the fake well in front of Chen's shop. I hold onto the top handle, letting the tears escape my eyes. The real well is in east town; this is just for decoration. Its only about three feet deep.

"What's wrong, child?" I hear an old man's voice say. Taro. I take a deep breath.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just...I just needed some air." I step off the well, and wrinkle out my dress, facing the elder. I try to stand tall.

"What's wrong, child? Spit it out!" I look at the ground, as if it would offer some sort of help.

"There's this guy who's getting married...I like him...a lot...but I would never come between him and her. Even though I _know_ it would be the best. He's gonna have to give up his whole life for her. I would let him keep his job, and everything he has. I would move off the island for him. Not her. She has to run her stupid ra-" I suddenly remember who I'm talking to, and I shut up immediately. Taro treats Chelsea like a granddaughter. I would be kicked off the island if I said anything bad about her in front of him. Or Natalie. Or Julia, or Denny, or Mark. Heck, if I said anything bad about her to _anyone_ on this island, I'd be thrown off. She really is the most poplar girl on this stupid island.

"Ah. You're in love with Vaughn." He said it more of a statement then a question. I nod my head yes. "You think that he would have the best life possible with you? You think that he would be the happiest if he married you, instead of Chelsea?" I...never...thought of it that way...

"I got to go." I say, almost running down the path. In a haze, I make it to my house. Magically, my keys work and I set foot back onto familiar grounds. I let out a sigh out relief as I pull out my book. Its one of those, the shy girl gets the guy kind of books. The kind where true love conquers all in the end. Taro's words still ring in my ears as I fall into my bed, trying to sleep.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Alright, what are you guys all so excited about?" I ask my two crazy best friends. Best friend...Popuri! I grab Julia's planner from the table and write her name and address on the guest list. She'd be so angry if I forgot her...

"Well, I have something white, flowy, and a woman wears it on her wedding day. Can you guess what it is, Sherlock?" Natalie asks. My eyes widen. Felicia chuckles, as she opens the trunk.

"I wore it on my wedding day to Natalie's father. Goddess rest his soul." She smiles, as she pulls out the most beautiful, long layered dress. It has little tiny sparkles, kind of like when the sun shines onto the snow. The sleeves are long, that stop in the middle of your elbow to your hand. I never thought about what my dress would look like before, but I now, I know this is the perfect dress for me.

"Its-its beautiful...are you sure?" I ask, looking from the dress. The three woman are smiling. I realize, we're picking out my wedding dress in the Diner. Cool!

"I was hoping that all the girls on the island, whenever they get married, could wear this dress. Start a tradition. You can be the one who starts the tradition. I'd be honored if you would wear it. You need something old, and something borrowed anyway!" She chuckles.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I say, hugging the wonderfully kind woman.

"Alright, now we're gonna decide what to do with your hair!" Julia says.

"Ugh, that sounds like a detail!" I complain.

"Yes it does!"

**Alright! I wanted to add more, but I figured it was getting pretty late and my characters wanted some sleep! I'm excited to write the next few chapters, so get ready for a whole lot of drama! There might be a fluff chapter somewhere hidden in this engagement...I just haven't decided where! ^.^ Review pretty please!**


	16. Vaughn's Adventure

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Vaughn's Adventure**

**Alright! Just to let you know, the next chapter will be a 'Fluff'. I just feel like there's too much drama, and I need a good fluffy thing to write!**

**Vaughn's POV**

"Here's your assignments for the week, boy." Mr. Burns says, handing me the sheet of paper. I squint to make sure I'm reading it right. Its Friday morning, and I'm already itching to get back to the island.

"Uh, sir? Does this really say I have to go to Piano City? Thats a good days journey...just to get there...and another day just to get back..." I say. I hear him sigh.

"Yes...There's an animal shop thats closing down, and I need you to go pick up the remaining animals. There's a train that leaves tonight." He tells me, not looking up from his newspaper. Ugh, I hate trains. I let out a sigh, and I get to work.

"Vaughn, is there something wrong?" I hear him say out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. The aging man looks up from his paper, and looks at me.

"Son, you and I have worked with each other for two years now. Never once I've seen you smile. You're smiling right now. Now what's going on?" The bald man asks. I cover my hat over my eyes. I didn't even know I was smiling. Guess I'm too happy.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I'm getting married." I say. I watch his eyes widen.

"Congrats! Who's the girl? Someone I know?" He asks. I smile again.

"She lives on the island. She's so beautiful, and nice, and caring. She's the exact opposite of me, besides her love of animals. She has these bright blue eyes that are bluer then the ocean itself." I ramble. I come back to earth, and find Mr. Burns smiling.

"Thats the most I ever heard you talk, boy. I can tell she's the one for you." He says, going back to his newspaper. I return to my work when the bell rings, signaling a customer. I look up and see Cliff, all out of breath.

"Vaughn, is it true? I got a call an hour ago, from this fishing guy, and I ran all the way here from outside the city! Is it true? Is Cheli getting married?" He asks, while I try to hold back laughter.

"Yes, its true! And Cheli wants you to give her away." I say. He comes up to me and hugs me. Its a little awkward, but I shrug it off.

"Yeah. Ann and I can't wait! When's the date?" He asks.

"The twenty first. Ann's coming? I thought the baby was due the end of fall." I say. His face darkens, and I can tell I went into a touchy subject.

"We...we lost the baby...my family's had a long line of miscarriages. Didn't Chelsea ever tell you that?" He says.

"No. I'm sorry. What do you mean a long line?" I ask, very worried.

"Chelsea and I almost had a big brother or sister. The baby didn't make it far at all in the pregnancy, from what I remember our father told us. I think on our father's side, there was a baby that died shortly after the birth because of low white blood cell count." He says darkly.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I say. Why didn't Chelsea ever tell me this? Guess the subject just never came up.

"Its cool. We're trying for another baby. Its one of my biggest dreams, to have a big family. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Chelsea for a sister. You two talking about having kids?" He asks. I blush, which is weird because I never blush.

"We're gonna try and get married first. I still can't believe she said yes." I look at the time. Crap, I gotta get on the train to Piano City in an hour.

"Thats cool. Well, I gotta get going." He says, walking toward the door. I hear Mr. Burns chuckle behind me.

"I take it after the wedding, you'll be moving to the island?" He asks. Looking forward, I nod my head. He comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It was great having you as a coworker boy. I appreciate everything you did for me" He says, all sappy like. I resist the temptation to role my eyes.

"I'm not married yet. I still got a good three weeks before the date." I say, trying to get back to my work. He seems to get the hint, and lets me finish up.

I walk onto the train station, looking for train three one nine. Why is this place so complicated? Its way too crowded...Guess I'm too used to the un-crowded island, where you actually have room to breathe. I finally find my train and hop on at the last second possible. The train's set up like an airplane, with two seats on each row. It's decorated with dark wood, and red fabric on the seats. I take an empty window seat, and pray no one sits in the seat next to mine.

Luckily, the train pulls out of the station, and no one sits next to me. I hear a couple having a pretty loud fight from the seat behind me.

"Skye, you ned to get a grip. I'm not gonna give up my farm to become a the-" The girl says. The man, whom I'm assuming is Skye, cuts her off.

"Will you lower your voice? And I have a firm grip, thank you very much," He says, lowering his voice. I don't hear anymore after that, so I just look out the window.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" I hear the male voice ask. I turn my head to see a tall, silver haired man with green eyes standing over my seat. I shrug, letting him know the seat's open. As he sits down, he sighs as the girl from behind us gets up from her seat, and walks up the isle to the next cart, where the dining cart is. She has a high brunette pony

"I'm Skye. And you are?" He says, sticking out a hand. I hesitantly shake it.

"Vaughn." I say, trying to hint at him that I don't want to talk.

"I'm going to Herbal Tea Valley for...business. Where you heading?" He asks. Herbal Tea Valley is about another hour away, so I get to deal with this character for another hour if he doesn't come to truce with his girlfriend or whatever.

"Piano City. Business." I say. I turn my head back to the window. I feel the seat move, and turn to face Moon, or whatever his name was. Looks like he hit his head against the seat. I give him a questioning look.

"Have you ever had a girl, who seemed to understand nothing?" He asks me. I look out the window for a second, trying to figure out if Chelsea would fall under this category.

"At times." I say.

"Then you understand where I'm getting at. That girl, who just walked away, is the girl I'm getting married to, in about a month or so. He runs a farm, I have a small business. She wants me to give up that business, so she can run the farm. Its one or the other, because I can't run the business and live on the farm with her. Now, I'm a traditionalist, and the way tradition works, is that the girl willingly gives up her job, and moves in with the man. She wants everything, but that. Am I in the wrong, Mr. Vaughn?" He says. I put my head back to the seat, looking straight ahead. I ponder his question. I try my hardest to make my answer short and sweet.

"I'm a little bit in the same situation. I at least get to keep a little bit of my job, unlike you who has to give everything up all at once. All I know is, I would give up anything for my girl, so ask yourself; do you really love her?" I ask, trying to avoid his eyes. His looks are the combination of Mark and I. And its creeping me out. He sighs.

"I do love her...but I love what I do." He says blankly.

"Which do you love more? Or do you know, and you're just being stubborn?" I ask. I'm kinda getting annoyed. I'm on a trip I don't wanna be on, sitting next to a person I don't wanna talk to, and solving someone's problem, I don't wanna solve. Why must you torture me like this, goddess? His expression is still blank, as if he's deciding what he loves more. Wow, he must really like his job.

"I guess I'm being stubborn. Thank you, Mr. Vaughn. You've been a big help." He gets up, and walks away, toward the dining cart where I'm assuming he's trying to find the girl. In my head, I say good riddance. I try to focus my attention on falling asleep. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep for a few weeks now. I lean my head against the window.

_"Vaughn, honey. Come along now. The train's leaving soon." The angel-like voice tells me, seven years old again. I run along, trying to catch up to my blond haired, and blue eyed mother. As I reach her, she picks me up, laughing with my father. She kisses the top of my head, and I feel my father's hand on my hair._

_"He may look like me, but he's got your spunk." My father's deep voice says._

_"Spunk?" My mother says, laughing. I smile. We board the train. We sit down on the three-person bench. I get the window. As I look out, I see the nice golden fields of wheat. I smile. I love the country so much more then the city I live in. We were on our way back home from Auntie Mirabelle's, now that and summer and fall was over. I overhear my parents speaking in low, hush voices._

_"Bailey, darling, don't worry. Train's are so safe nowadays. You don't need to worry. We came to your sister's on a train safely, we're coming home on a train safely." My dad says. I look over, and her head is on his shoulder, their hands interlocked. My dad's knuckles are white, from lack of circulation._

_"Isaac, I know. Its just...after watching that movie...I'm just frightened thats all. I'll be fine." I watch my father give her a soft kiss. I stick out my tongue, but they're so wrapped up in kissing, they don't notice me. I role my eyes, and continue to look out the window._

I jolt awake, breathing heavily. I feel eyes of the other passengers on the train watching me, including a man who is sitting next to me.

"Bad dream son?" He asks. I nod my head yes. Its a sweet memory, but it was the week before they died. I hadn't thought about that train ride in years...

"Don't worry. We all get them." The man says, sticking out a hand. "The name is James. Headed for Sun Stream Villa. And yours is?"

"Vaughn," I say, colder then I wanted it too. I shake his hand. The man has a warm smile. South Stream Villa is about another half hour away, since we're in Hackman Town, according to the sign on the train tracks. I continue looking out the window. When I know the man isn't looking at me, I stare him down, noticing his features. He has big blue eyes, short brown hair, but the thing that makes me curious about him, is his red bandana wrapped around his wrist...

My eyes widen. I quickly turn to the window. I gulp. My mind races back to everything Chelsea told me about her father. How he gave her a red bandana for her tenth birthday, how he looked like Cliff and herself, how he could be anywhere in the world right now. I keep telling myself, how its not him. Its not Chelsea's dad.

"Have any kids?" I ask. I'm pretty sure this is the one time in my life I will ever use small chit-chat. He gives a sigh.

"I guess. Haven't seen them in years. My son ran off with a girlfriend, and my daughter was kidnapped around the same time." My eyes widen again. Kidnapped?

"Aw, thats too bad." Aw crap. Chelsea's mom thinks I kidnapped her. My mind goes back to the day I first met Chelsea's mother...

"I have a letter from your daughter." I tossed the letter on her desk. It landed perfectly in front of her. I smiled, because it showed her who the real boss is. She stood up as she read the letter. She looked up at me.

_"Where is she? Who are you?"_

_"I'm just her...friend. And in the letter it says she's fine, and not to look for her. Bye." I turn around to walk out the door, but something crashes into the wall, just missing my head. I look on the ground to see that it was the flower pot that was sitting on her desk. Note, she has a temper._

_"Where is she? What have you done to her?" She stands up in her chair. She's shorter then I would have guessed, but by the way she threw the poor plant, she has a mean arm._

_"She asked me not to tell you anything. I'm just the message boy." I said, stepping back. I just want to leave now, and if I don't I might end up like the pot with the flowers._

_"I'll have you arrested for kidnapping my daughter!" Kidnapping what? She thinks that I? Why would anyone wanna kidnap Chelsea except for...Crap this looks bad._

_"I didn't do anything! Your daughter ran away, I'm the one who saved her life an-"_

I come back from the memory. James has his hand on his chin, looking out the window. He's probably lost in his own thoughts. He catches me staring, and I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"What about you? You have kids?" He asks. I almost give a smile, but it doesn't quite make it.

"Soon hopefully. I'm getting married in a few weeks." He gives a pat on the back.

"Congratulations. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you? I got married when I was about, eighteen, nineteen and it didn't end well."He says, patting my back and smiling. I think this guy might be Chelsea's dad...maybe...There's a chance now.

"We're both eighteen. But we've both been on our own for a while now, so we are basically adults." I say. He smiles. We have a moment of silence, but its not that awkward. Well, for him it isn't. I might be marrying his daughter!

"So what's your girl like?" He asks.

"She owns a ranch on an island. She's so full of life, and she's happy and positive, and she has these deep blue eyes...and at times, she can be a little naive, immature, and she sure is stubborn. But I love her. I could go on about her forever." I say, trying to make myself sound good. If this guy, is who I think he is, I don't want him to get the same impression Cliff and Chelsea's mother got. That would be very, very bad. I look over and he's smiling.

"Sounds like my little girl...except, my daughter is probably..." He looks away. I reach for the photo of Chelsea and I from the starry night festival in my jacket pocket. Not letting hi see the photo, I ask,

"What's her name?" I ask, keeping my voice cool and calm.

"Chelsea...but I always called her Cheli...everybody called her Cheli..." He says, his voice breaking. I look out the window...please don't let this be a dream...

"Funny...my girl's named Cheli too." I say, showing him the picture. I watch his face drop. He holds the photo in his hands in disbelief. He hasn't seen Cheli since she was eleven...that would be seven years. He probably barely recognizes her. I can tell he can't find the words. "Cheli wasn't kidnapped...she ran away when her brother did...she just...couldn't stand her mother anymore...She ran away to this island, and she's the rancher now, and she and I are getting married pretty soon." I say. He smiles at the picture.

"I want to see my little girl." He looks at me. I give a small smile. "Come here, son!" He says, pulling me into a hug. Woah! Personal space bubble! I almost shrug him off, but I don't. Wait, did he just call me 'son'? I guess future son-in-law, but son works too. He looks at, the same look Cliff had the first time he met me. But this time, James's smile lets me know he approves.

We talk for the rest of the train ride, and I give him the locations of Cliff and Chelsea. James's is gonna meet up with Cliff, and go to the island with him and Ann a few days before the wedding, and surprise Chelsea. James has to get off, and I'm left alone again.

I hear a baby crying, in the seat across the isle from me. A woman, in her late-twenties probably, looks stressed, and tired. The baby won't stop wailing. I continue to look out the window. I'm still a little shocked about my luck. I lean my head against the window, and I think I'll close my eyes for just a second.

"Last stop, everyone off!" I hear the conductor say. I pull my stenson over my eyes, to try and hide the heat of the sun. Its hot here, and I'm used to the cool fall weather. I walk over to the hotel Mr. Burns told me about and check in. But then I look outside the lobby window and hear...

"Quack! Quack!" A heard of ducks fly out onto the street. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm seeing straight. I shrug it off, and head up the stairs.

I lie in my bed, and its freezing in here. It might have been a hundred degrees in the day, but now its probably below freezing. And only one sheet of blanket. Now I know why this place was so cheap...

I feel the ground shake beneath the bed.

"Earthquake," I whisper under my breath. I guess a lot of people would be freaked out by an earthquake, but where I lived when I was younger, we got 'em...once a month or so. They were tiny little ones, until...

Stop it Vaughn.

Until that one winter night... I was at home with a baby sitter, while my parents were on a date. I remember being so angry at the stupid baby-sitter for talking on the phone, rather loudly and rudely. Ugh, she was annoying. Then, the biggest earthquake I had ever felt before happened. Apparently, my parents were driving on a bridge, the bridge collapsed, and the rest is history.

By the time I'm done reminiscing, the earthquake is over, and I continue my attention to how freezing it is in this stupid hotel room.

Goddess, how I want to be on that stupid island right now...

**Wow, that took faster to write then I thought it would...REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :DDDDD**


	17. Cheli's New Friend

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Cheli's New Friend**

**Hey! Sorry its so short! I said I was gonna write a fluff, and here it is, a fluff! I'm also sorry I haven't updated in forever. Enjoy!**

**Chelsea's POV**

"Hello! Would you like to buy a timeshare?" I slam the door in the salesman's face.

"No! Leave me alone!" I yell through the door. There have been a lot of new people on the island lately, mostly tourists. Some guy even opened a new hotel. I'm happy that the island's doing so well. I walk away to my kitchen, and look through the fridge. Hm...nothing too edible. Its been a fun day so far. I did my chores, and put together more of the 'Year Two' scrapbook. Then this random came to my door and tried to sell me a timeshare. I don't even know what a timeshare is...isn't it kinda like a trust fund? As I look through the back of the back in the fridge, I hear another knock at the door. I slip on my shoes, tap on the countertop on my way over to the window. I look out to see if its the salesman guy, but its not. Its a...

A monkey?

Being my idiotic-self, I open the door. The little furball jumps into my house, and runs in circles around the dining table.

"Hey! Miss. Chelsea!" I hear Gannon say. I take my eyes off the monkey, and look to the door again, seeing Gannon.

"Hi, I don't mean to be rude, but...What's with the monkey!" I ask. I watch Gannon raise his hand to his head.

"I kinda owe a friend a favor...Its a long story, but bottom line is that Eliza hates lil' Peaches here, and she don't let me keep 'em! Do ya think you can help me out? I'll put two new feeders in the barn for free!" I blink as he speaks. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch 'Peaches' play with my dishes.

"Gannon...I'm not sure..." I say. I could use two new feeders, but I'm not sure it'll be worth it...

"Your gettin' married to Mr. Vaughn, am I right?" I nod my head at his question.

"Your gonna need to expand the house before any knots are tied. I'm expand the house for free, along with two new feeders! Please? Its only for two days!" He gets on his knees and folds his hands. I sigh. He's right. I do need all that stuff...two days...

"Fine. How do I take care of the monkey?" I say, blankly.

"First, you gotta stop callin' her 'Monkey'. 'Er name is 'Peaches.' Second, you need to give her a banana every twelve hours. I just gave her one this mornin' for breakfast, so she'll be fine for a while." He hands me an old potato sack, and I look in to find quite a few bananas. "She'll claw at the door when she has to do her business. Any other questions, just come and ask!" The giant waves goodbye and leaves. I close the door and look for Peaches. She stares at me, while sitting on my dining table. She looks at me with her huge brown eyes. She's your average monkey. Brown hair all over.

"Alright Peaches. I'm Chelsea, but since we'll be living together, we should get a few rules set straight." I look at my new friend in the eye, and pet her head. She gets a mischievous grin on her face. "No making messes. No going into the barn or coop, scaring my animals. No messing around the parts of the field that have crops planted, and you may not leave the farm. Any questions?" I ask. To my amazement, she nods her head as if she understands what I'm talking about.

I walk over to my kitchen, and get the ingredients out for a sandwich. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peaches climbing up the bookcase.

"No! No climbing!" I drop the piece of bread I was holding, and pick up the fur ball.

"Eep!" She screeches. I sigh, as I head out the door with the monkey in my hands. My lunch is gonna have to wait...

As soon as I set Peaches down on the grass, she takes off. I run after her. I'm in pretty good shape with it being the middle of fall, but Peaches is still faster then me. We run down the path to West town, past Taro's house.

"Hey Chelsea! What are you doing?" I hear Taro yell from inside his house.

"Nothin' much!" I yell back to him, still running after Peaches. Peaches is leading me to the beach. I sigh, and hope that monkeys don't like water. I wonder if wet monkeys smell like wet dog. I love dogs, but I hate the smell. Mirabelle says that she's gonna find me a good dog that will protect my animals.

I trip over onto my face. I'm not hurt or anything, but I lost track of that stupid monkey. I find Julia rushing over to me.

"Um...Cheli, was that monkey I saw you were chasing after?" The blond asks curiously.

"Yes! Have you seen her? I'm doing Gannon a favor." I tell my friend. Wanting to stay out of my situation, she points over to Denny's shack where I see Peaches climbing Denny's rain gutter. Sighing, I start running again. I climb and stand on the trash can Denny has next to his front door, and using my arms I pull myself up onto the roof. I notice little holes and patches in the roof. I carefully watch my step as I make my way to Peaches, who is sitting right in the middle. I smile because I know there is nowhere left to-

I crash down through an unsuspected whole and, thank the goddess, I land on Denny's couch, right next to Denny himself. He looks like he's repairing an old fishing rod.

"You know Cheli, your my friend...the door is always open to you...and I kinda would like it if you used the door." He says smiling. I smile back at him. I try to catch my breath.

"Sorry...Gannon...evil...monkey...your roof...I'll...pay..." I pant, still trying to catch my breath. Once my heart settles down, I hear Denny laughing. I look over to him, and see that a Monkey named Peaches is sitting in his lap. I glare at the animal.

"Is this who your looking for? Haha! She wouldn't harm a fly!" He says, petting her head. The little brat smiles at me.

"Denny, Peaches, you are both enjoying this, _way_ too much." Denny laughs again, and I scoop up Peaches in my arms. I make my way to the door.

"Drop in anytime!" Denny calls to me. I give him a hollow sarcastic laugh, and let myself out the door. The second I close the door, Peaches jumps out of my arms and runs away.

"Bad Monkey, er, Peaches!" I call out. She doesn't stop. Mark's coming down the path, while I'm running up the path about ten feet behind Peaches.

"Hi Mark!" I call out to him, still running.

"Hi! What are you doing? " I hear him say curiously.

"Doing Gannon a favor. You?" I call out, but I'm too far along into West Town to hear his answer. I watch Peaches swim across the river to East Town. I run across the bridge, and can't find her again. Man, if I knew what kind of trouble Gannon's little favor would cause me, I would have never...

"Eep!" I hear a Monkey scream. Its soon followed by another high-pitched girl scream. I burst out laughing when I see Charlie running toward me, with Peaches right on his tail.

"Chelsea! Save me!" He yells, giving me a hug. What am I? His big sister?Well, the people on this island _are_ just one big family...

"Go home. I'll deal with the monkey." I say, and she scrams. I look Peaches square in the eye.

"Now look what you've done." I say plainly. "You made poor little Charlie upset. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Peaches looks down at the ground. I take her by the hand.

"We're gonna go apologize to Charlie," I say, leading my friend to Chen's shop. We walk right in, and Chen has a worried look on his face.

"Chelsea, did Charlie say anything to you about a mon-" He looks down at Peaches. "Ah. I understand now. You see, Charlie has had a fear of monkeys ever since he was little. I don't understand it. Charlie, get out here!" He calls out from behind the counter, and a tear-stained Charlie peaks out.

"Y-y-yeah?" He asks.

"My friend here has something to say to you." I lightly tap Peaches with my foot.

"Eep...eep eep." She says looking at the ground.

"That means she's sorry she attacked you." I translate. Charlie mutters something, and Chen elbows him to get him to stop muttering. I used to do that all the time to Cliff, whenever he started muttering.

"Its okay. I just kinda freaked out over nothing." He says. "The worst part is, Eliza saw my freak out, and I kinda wanted to show her that I'm a man." He says, waving his arms and trying to act tough. I smile. Chen lets out a giggle.

"Eep!" Peaches squeals, which I assume is out of laughter. Charlie makes a face.

"Hmph!" He says crossing his arms.

"Sounds like Charlie has a little crush!" I tease. I sort of treat Charlie like a little brother anymore. I need a replacement for Cliff. Charlie sticks his tongue out at me and Chen just laughs. I hear a little scratching noise from behind me, and I turn to find Peaches at the door looking sad.

"Gah! Gotta go!" I say, picking up Peaches and running out the door. I go to the nearest trash can, and hold Peaches up by her arms. I wait for her to finish up, and I hear footsteps from behind me.

"Hey Chelsea...Father says he needs to uh, talk with you...wait, what are you doing?" Eliza says. I put on a smile and put Peaches on the ground.

"Thanks for passing on the message. I was just uh, helping keep the island clean." I say. True. Technically true.

"Okay. Have you seen Charlie? A whole hour has gone by and he hasn't complimented me on my outstanding beauty!" She asks. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"He's in the store. See ya!" I tell her, as I walk toward Gannon's Carpentry. Gannon greets me as I walk through the door. When Peaches sees Gannon, she runs up to him and gives him a hug. I can't help but feel a little bit betrayed.

"Hey, there Miss. Chelsea! You too Peaches! Turns out, Peach's owner is going back to where they live, and he needs Peaches to come with him! Say goodbye!" Gannon says. I feel my heart cringe a little. Peaches looks at me.

"Bye bye Peaches. I'll miss you." I say. I try to walk out the door, but I feel something tug at my leg. I look down and I see the wonderful little fur ball hugging my leg tight. I pick her up. I hold her tight. "Try not to get into too much trouble! Understand?" I tell her. I force a smile. I love this little monkey.

"Eep!" She says as she nods her head. I set her down on the hardwood floor. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gannon tear up a little. The big softy. I walk out the door without another word, without looking back.

As I walk into my newly upgraded house, I feel like something's missing. I look around the house, but I can't figure out what it is thats missing. I lie in my bed, an then it hits me.

I'm all alone in this house. There's no one to come home too, there's no one to laugh with. Peaches showed me that I can't live alone, even if I have for a while now. I smile as I remember, in two and a half weeks, living alone will come to an end.

I fall asleep smiling to myself.

**Awww! I love that! I know you guys were probably hoping for a little bit of drama, you know with Cheli's dad and stuffs, but we'll get to that! I promise! Besides, I was suffering from a major case of writer's block, with not just this story but with the other one, "Song's For Harvest Moon Couples". I know, I know. Excuses, excuses. Sigh. I hope I can update again next week. Wish me luck! Oh, and I would LOVE to hear ideas from you guys! I will give full credit of corse! Have a great week!**


	18. Brisk Autumn Air

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Brisk Autumn Air**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! You have Michaela Rochelle to thank, because she kept texting me! Ugh! She's a great writer, and an epic friend, and she also convinced me NOT to leave a cliffhanger! Which was a hard thing to do, because I was in a cliffhangy mood when I wrote this chapter. Oh well! I own nothing, and I hope you review!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I lead my cows and sheep out of the barn and into the brisk autumn air. I breath it in. Just a few more days until the wedding. My wedding. Julia's freaking out because not every little detail has been planned. Luckily, Vaughn told me he found Cliff and will be here a few days before the wedding. I let my animals graze the last of the grass I planted in my field. I can't get my mind off Vaughn. I think he wants to back out of the wedding. He was so quiet the other day and Wednesday. More then usual. I wish if he was having second thoughts he would just tell me. I wouldn't be angry. I'm not saying I'd be happy about it, but at least I would know the truth. I sigh.

I'm over thinking this.

A gust of wind goes by and I shiver. Winter is on its way! I love winter, besides the fact that I can't plant crops. Winter's a tough season to get through, but I expect it to be easier this year, since I have all the animals. I watch grey clouds form around the sky. Hm, thats odd. Taro's eyebrow didn't call for rain...

"Chelsea! Why are you just standing there? Its gonna start pouring any second! Let's get the animals back in the barn! Hurry!" Natalie says, out of no where. I look to my left to see her pushing Sunshine, a baby sheep, back into the barn. I try to help her. Once we get the animals back in the barn, Natalie and I head into the farmhouse. We sit down at y kitchen table, and start playing a game of 'Go Fish'.

"I win! Ha!" She says, after we count up the pairs each of us have.

"I swear you rigged the deck!" I yell at her, while going through the cards. Ugh, I can't find anything wrong.

"I have something that will make you feel better!" She says, pulling two sheets of paper out of her pocket and hands them to me. I look at them.

"Boat tickets?" I ask. The boat costs about a hundred coins, for a roundtrip, but they have no date so you can use them whenever you feel like getting off the island.

"For the honeymoon," Natalie says, doing this weird eyebrow thing. I laugh.

"Thanks Nat." I say, smiling.

"Besides, your not the only one getting married soon!" She says.

"Wh-" I stop my sentence when I notice how huge her smile is.

"The twelve year old asked you to marry him?" I happy shout. She nods her head yes, ignoring what I said about Pierre. I jump up and hug my best friend. "Thats so great Nat-Nat! When you two wacky kids tying the knot, as Taro would say?" I ask.

"Middle of winter. We're gonna try and get Pierre's whole family together. It ain't gonna be too easy. Besides my family, your the first person I told!" She says. I nod in excitement. We talk wedding details for about an hour, hers and mine. Pretty soon, we go over to Julia's house. When we get there, we find Julia face down in the pillows crying on the couch. Natalie and I sigh at the same time, and we sit on opposite sides of Julia. Julia has always been a little overemotional. So when she cries, there will be sobbing for hours on end.

"Okay, what did my idiot brother say _this_ time?" Natalie says confidently. Julia sits up and I take a tissue and wipe away the mascara running down her cheeks.

"Y-you guys ar-re both getting married!" She says between sobs. Natalie gives a questioning look. Julia seems to notice.

"E-Elliot told me," She says, sobbing harder when she says his name. I hand her another tissue and Julia blows her nose.

"Well, why are you upset about us getting married?" I ask, getting up to throw away the wad of tissues while Natalie strokes the blond's hair.

"E-elliot's never gonna propose...is he? He's too much of a coward!" She yells, throwing her head into her hands.

"Alright, alright now calm down," Natalie says, gently lifting Julia's head back up.

"I love him! And from what he tells me, he loves me too! Why aren't we getting married?" She says, her voice growing louder. Natalie roles her eyes.

"First of all, why would you want to marry that idiot? And second, your still young and have plenty of time for marriage and all that jazz," Natalie says, taking Julia's shoulders and shaking them.

"Yeah Julia! Call me a hypocrite, but I'm not one for marrying young," I say, thinking back to when I told my brother he was an idiot for marrying young.

"But...but..." She says.

"Julia, are you pregnant?" I ask, resisting the urge to role my eyes. I know the answer is defiantly no. Natalie doesn't and her face goes into shock.

"No!" Julia asks, looking offended. Natalie takes a sigh of relief.

"Then why are you in such a rush to get married!" I yell, laughing a bit.

"I-I don't know...maybe its because I feel left out..." Julia says. I sit back down on the couch with my best friends. Luckily, Julia has stopped crying.

"Well, don't. Getting married is not a race. I don't want to turn this into some soap-opera with a meaningful life lesson, but just know Elliot will propose someday, when he is ready," I say, digging a little deeper then I want to. Julia smiles, and stands up.

"Thanks you guys. I'm feeling a lot better. I'm gonna make you guys some fruit sandwiches!" She says, looking perky and happy. Natalie and I look at each other.

"Uh...I gotta go...help Gramps with work!" Natalie says, running out the door.

"Coward," I mutter under my breath. I run my head for excuses.

"Uh...and I gotta...go talk to Alisa! See ya!" I say, running out the door.

"Bye!" I hear Julia yell after me. I really don't have to talk to Alisa, and I don't really feel like walking anywhere super far. Besides, its still raining.

Not knowing where to go, I just start walking home. When I reach my newly upgraded farmhouse, I jump on the couch. I look at the house. Gannon did a great job on the expansion. The rotten floor boards were switched with brand new wood and were arranged in a pretty, homey pattern. The wooden walls were covered in white paint. The kitchen expanded, and the shower no longer has a coating of grim, which makes me happy. For some reason, unknown to me, Gannon put in another room next to the bathroom. The best thing about my house, is the new window that brings in beautiful sunshine when the sunsets. It gives the house a whole fresh new glow like the balcony window used to give my old bedroom. It was the best part about that room. I would open the doors to the balcony like a scene in a movie and just sit outside, soak in the sun as it sets, and just be covered in bliss. During spring and summer of corse, with fall and winter being way too cold.

I jolt awake. I hate it when that happens. I wipe saliva away from my chin, and get up off the couch. Still unknowing what to do, I look at the calender. I take the calender off the wall, but I notice a small sticky note fall onto the floor. I pick it up and read the following in Vaughn's neat swirly handwriting:

_Hey Cheli,_

_I'll arrive on the island sunday night with Cliff and Ann._

_I love you,_

_Vaughn_

I gasp. Why didn't that rotten cowboy tell me? Doesn't he know I pay no attention to details, because details are pointless? I took a look over at the clock and notice that its around six. The Sunday night ferry gets here around six-thirty. I run to the spare room, where Cliff and Ann will be staying, and look it over quickly to make sure its in good shape. Last time he visited, he gave me grief about the house being messy. I'll give him no reason to give him to complain this trip! I walk around the room and-

_*THUMP*_

I find myself on the floor. I look to see that I tripped over an extension chord. I role my eyes as I try to pull myself up off the floor.

"Cheli, you always were one to get up whenever you fell," I hear a voice say to me. I look over to the doorway.

**Vaughn's POV**

I lift my bag over my shoulder, and slowly walk out of my apartment. I got all the paperwork filled out, and all thats left to do is give back the key. I don't feel anything as I walk out of the place. It was my first place on my own, but I'm going somewhere better, somewhere greater then this place. I close the door, and lock it. I give the manager my key, and he says goodbye. I walk out the door, with my head held high. I walk over to the shop, where Mr. Burns is standing.

"Sorry I can't make the wedding, boy. Er, I guess I should stop calling you boy," He says, smiling. I smile back at him. "Keep in touch, alright?" He says. I nod my head. He goes back into the store, and I make my way through the streets. Cliff, Ann, and 'James', are supposed to meet me on the boat. Chelsea's dad told me to call him James. It feels a little weird, but I guess its better then calling him 'Chelsea's dad". James also called me a few days ago, saying that he wrote Cliff what was going on.

I walk up to the ship and head to the front railing. I never really came up here, because it was so crowded, and busy. But now, its empty. I look down at the blue sea. I can't believe I'm really going to the island permanently. It feels so weird...but good at the same time.

"Hey Vaughn!" I hear Cliff yell. He and I got along better since Chelsea and I got engaged. Guess he finally accepted me.

"Hey," I say, as he runs up to me. He stands next to me, and we both look out onto the docks and ocean.

"You look like a guy who is days away from marriage," He says.

"That obvious?" I say chuckling a little. I take out the picture of Chelsea and I. Its a little bit beaten up from so much travel, but its gonna have a permanent home soon.

I'm gonna have a permanent home.

"Yep! When I married Ann, I was acting just like you the whole train ride to Stone Valley! And on the day of the wedding, I felt so nervous! You should've seen me! I was a wreck!" He says, looking out to the sea. The boat starts to pull out and first-time travelers wave goodbye to the people on the docks. I look over and see Ann waving.

"Where's James?" I ask. The brunette's face drops.

"I thought he was with you!" He says.

"Oh sh-" I look down to see a little boy with his thumb in his mouth, standing next to me, along with his eyeing mother, warning me to choose my words carefully. "oot! Cliff, we have to find him! Any clue where the-" I look down at the little kid again. "Where in the world he could be?" I ask.

"Maybe he came on the boat earlier! A hopeful Cliff said. I sigh.

"Hello boys! Beautiful day, isn't it?" I hear James say. I look to see the man coming closer to Cliff and I.

"Dad!" Cliff says, running to him like a little kid. I smile. They hold each other, and Ann comes over to the three of us. "Its so great to see you!" Cliff beams. James smiles at his son. Wow, they look almost like twins. Except the fact that James is starting to wrinkle, and the roots of his hair is greying. And he has bags under his eyes, as if he had been loosing sleep at night.

"Cliff, is there any chance your mother is going to be at the wedding?" James asks. Cliff looks a little taken by surprise.

"Not that I know of. Vaughn?" Cliff says, turning to me.

"Chelsea hasn't spoken to her mother since she ran away...besides the letter she sent a year ago..." I say, adjusting my hat. "Sir, your ex-wife needs some anger-management classes," I say to James, remembering my visit with Vivian. I give them the story. Cliff seems to enjoy it, while Ann just looks out to the sea uninterested, and James has a serious look on his face. When I finish my story, James lets out a sigh of relief.

"So Vaughn, you were the 'frighting kidnapping old cowboy', Vivian told me about?" I nod my head yes, knowing he's taking my side of the story. "I stopped by her house at the end of spring to see the kids. I didn't expect that the both of them would be gone, and when Vivian told me about you, she wasn't the most happy person. I had to think twice deciding whether or not to tell Vivian about the wedding. I'm glad I didn't." James says, looking out to the ocean, surrounding the boat. I look at my watch. Its about a quarter to six.

"Looks like the ship's gonna get to the island early for a change," I announce. James and Cliff smile. Its been many years since Chelsea last saw her dad.

"I should let you all know, that I have to leave after the wedding on Wednesday. I was amazed at how I got this much time on vacation in the first place. Besides, I'm sure you and Cheli wouldn't want me on the island during your first hours of marriage!" He says, laughing. I blush, while Ann and Cliff chuckle with him. I'm still blushing, as Ann and Cliff talk about how her dad's business is going. He apparently runs a Inn, and Cliff is ready to take over the business. I watch the waves crash against the ship. I look up and I see the island. I feel a huge lump in my stomach.

"That's the island?" Ann asks Cliff.

"Yep. You guys both have to see the farm! It has so many animals and crops, and oh! And we have to see the rice patties! The rice patties are just like a corn maze, but even more fun!" Cliff says out of excitement. I keep my hat covered over my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder. James is a few inches taller then me, but not a whole lot.

"I want to thank you for bringing me back my daughter," James tells me. I nod my head. I'm still kind of in shock at the events. Soon, the boat docks, and I throw my bag over my shoulders. I'll be staying at Mirabelle's until the wedding.

I walk with the group off the ship and walk up the path. James and Ann look all around the beautiful island. Cliff knows his way around, but would rather stick with me, just incase he gets a little lost. I know this island like the back of my hand. The sun's going down, and I point out the Hotel where the family will be staying. I walk over to Mirabelle's, and find Julia cooking. I gag, until she turns around and sees me.

"Hey Vaughn! Made some fruit sandwiches and soup, you want one?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Uh, I got some business I got to take care of. I'll see you later," I say, slowly backing out of the house. "Hey, do you know where Cheli is?" I ask. I hear my cousin scoff.

"Some business! Yeah, last I saw her she was gonna ho talk to Alisa," She says.

"When was this?"

"About three hours ago. She should be home now," Julia says, stirring some soup in a pit,

"Thanks," I say, and walk out the door. I see James and pretty boy talking...and laughing.

"Chelsea is amazing! I respect her so much, I mean, she brought this island back to life single-handedly!" Blondie says. James seems to notice me.

"Hello Vaughn! I was just talking with Mark here! Are you ready to go to Cheli's?" The man asks me. I nod.

"See you later Mark," I mutter just loud enough so he can hear. "Where's Cliff?" I ask.

"He said he and Ann would come up to the house later," He says, as we walk up the path. I notice his confidence disappear more and more as we get closer to the ranch.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"She doesn't hate me for leaving her and her brother does she?" He asks, looking straight ahead.

"Of course she doesn't!" I say.

"I hope your right," He says, and the silence continues. We walk up to the house, and I open it using a key. James raises an eyebrow. I smirk.

"Chelsea gives keys to everyone on the island," I say, counting in my head how many keys she made Gannon make. She gave Shea, the island native a key to her house. And Shea doesn't know what a key is.

We walk into the newly upgraded house. The place is really clean. I notice the door open to the spare room along with a light on. James and I walk toward the room, and we hear a thump.

"Cheli, you always were one to get up whenever you fell," James says, and I smile knowing what happens next.

"Daddy!" Chelsea squeals, running to him. I look to see that there's tears in her eyes. They hug each other. Suddenly, Chelsea looks over to me.

"H-how did you...?" She asks. James wipes his eyes, as he pats Chelsea's bandana. I guess he's still in shock. They both are.

"I found him on a train a few weeks ago," I say, still smiling. She's shining so bright.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She yells, her smile not fading.

"'Cause then you wouldn't be as happy as you are right now!" I say, teasing her a little. James just smiles at us.

"How long can you stay?" Chelsea asks her dad.

"I'll be here until Wednesday night. I'll probably leave right after the ceremony. How would you like it, if both Cliff and I gave you away?" He asks. Chelsea nods her head.

"I'd love it!" She asks, as the door opens.

"Hey! My sister's getting married to a cowboy!" Cliff says, laughing with Ann. Chelsea runs to him, almost tackling him with a hug.

"Not a cowboy," I say under my breath. James laughs.

"What would you call it?" Chelsea asks.

"An animal dealer," I say flatly. Everyone laughs.

We spend the rest of the night, laughing and reminiscing. Well, I listen to the stories. I can't help but stare at Chelsea. She's so wonderful, and in every way. I can't believe that, somehow, someway, she agreed to marry me.

Cliff complains how dirty the house is, then complains about the bruise Chelsea gave him in his left arm.

Cliff and Ann are staying at Chelsea's, and James is staying at the hotel. We walk back to town around midnight in silence, tired from the hours of talking and sharing stories.

I lie in bed, wide awake. Chelsea's so happy. I'm happy. I'm not sure I've ever been this happy. I'm not sure I've been this nervous either.

All in all, I can't wait to marry Chelsea.

**GASP! THIS CHAPTER (to me, anyways) IS SO CUTE! AND HAPPY! THERE NEEDS MORE DRAMA! Please review...**


	19. Cows Don't Like Cliff

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Cows Don't Like Cliff**

**): Uh...*tries to do what Wizard does and hides in hood* Yeah...I fail on updating...please don't hurt me...this WAS gonna be the wedding chapter, but I was like 'no'. So, there. The creativity fairy decided my english essay about this book about milk cartons was better then what I was writing for the wedding...So yeah. Please review! :D**

**Chelsea's POV**

"Chelsea! Get out of that bed, this minute!" Natalie yells, no, shrieks in my ear. I tug the blankets over my head.

"Natalie, when Vaughn and I are married, are you still gonna come by _every_ morning to make sure I'm up?" I ask.

"It depends-"

"Cheli, come on! I wanna go see the cows!" I hear my brother say. I sigh.

"You saw them yesterday! And late Sunday night!" I yell, my voice muffled by the pillow. I feel something grab my ankles and pull me to the floor.

"Come on Cheli! We got a busy day!" Dad says. I stick my tongue out at him while standing up. It feels so weird to see my dad again. His hair's gotten lighter in places, and wrinkles are starting to cover his face, but he's still handsome. He's aging perfectly.

"Busy for you three, normal for me," I say, my head turning toward Cliff, Ann and Dad. They've been helping me out on the ranch in the past few days. I've asked them not too, because they're all on vacation. But they decided to ignore me and get the first hand ranching experience. I rub my eyes and stretch as I walk out the door being followed by my family. I barely have my eyes open, which is why I don't notice Julia and run into her.

"Gah! Sorry Julia," I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Its cool, we have bigger fish to fry! Family, you take over Chelsea's chores. Natalie, make sure they do 'em right! Chelsea, you're coming with me to help decorate the church, pick out a bouquet of flowers, make sure we have the wedding dress at the absolute prefect size, and a whole lot more stuff!" Julia says, taking my arm as we run off the ranch. I look back only to see my family getting busy with _my_ work. I sigh.

"Jules, why can't we do this junk tomorrow?" I ask, making sure I sound winey.

"'Cause the wedding starts at nine in the morning! And unless you want to wake up at four in the morning, which I doubt is physically impossible for you, we have to start preparing now!" She says, as we walk over the bridge to the forest.

"Is Vaughn gonna help out?" I ask hopefully. We didn't see each other much yesterday, because he had some paper work he needed to finish and send back to the city. And he knew as well as I did that there is no chance on this earth that I have the attention span for paper work.

"No. He's all finished with the work, but there's this thing called tradition," She says, smiling to herself.

"What do you mean?" I ask as we walk. The leaves in the forest are all scattered on the ground, leaving cold, lonely, old trees. I shiver, wishing I brought a jacket. I don't know how Julia does it, wearing...what little she wears.

"I mean is that its a tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other right before the wedding!" She says giggling to herself. I feel my eyes go wide.

"But...but...that tradition only counts the day of the wedding!" I say.

"Well, I'm making it twenty four hours _before_ the wedding," She says, teasing me.

"Come on, Julia! You wouldn't do that to Nat!" I say, searching my head for reasons I should see Vaughn.

"Yeah, 'cause she might kill me!" Julia laughs. I snicker a little. I would laugh, but I'm too peeved off right now.

We arrive at the church, where I see tables and tables of ribbons and flowers. I sigh, knowing this was gonna be a _very_ long day.

"So, where is Vaughn?" I ask, going over to the table to get started by tying ribbons around the church.

"He said he was busy," Julia said, smiling to herself. What has that girl been planning...?

**Vaughn's POV**

"Julia! You can't just lock me in here!" I yell through my bedroom door to my insane cousin.

"Its tradition!" She yells back. I hear the front door close, and I sit on the floor. She locked me in here because she doesn't want me to hang out with Chelsea today. She also took my hat. I hate Julia so much right now. I love Chelsea. I'm a full grown man, Chelsea's a woman, at times, and we should be able to see each other! Julia's just kinda angry 'cause her boyfriend hasn't proposed yet. I tried to tell her that she should be the one to propose, and she laughed in my face. Little did she know, I was serious. Mirabelle and Felicia are in the city shopping for dresses to wear to the wedding, so I have absolutely no hopes of getting out of here. I could break down the door, or smash the window, but I don't wanna cause Mirabelle that much trouble.

Wait. What does she mean by tradition? Oh, probably that stupid 'good luck' thing when the bride and groom don't see each other. I wonder if she went to go lock Chelsea in her house...oh well. The worst part is, I'm stuck in this room. The only time I ever really spent any time in here, was that one time I got sick. I stand up and walk over to the desk and sit.

I wish I would have known that Julia was gonna trap me in here. I could've saved this crappy paper work for today. Apparently, you can't just marry someone anymore. Chelsea owns one of the top ranches, and that means she has quite a bit of money. That's where all the legal junk comes into play. I look over all the papers to make sure I filled them out correctly. I didn't even know we had to get all this stuff done until Mr. Burns told me about a week ago. Once I see that all of the papers are perfect and ready to be sent off, I relax.

Ugh. Bored again.

"Hey, Vaughn," I hear a soft voice say. I look to the door.

"Hey Elliot," I say to the pink haired boy.

"I thought I would keep you company, after hearing about Julia's plan. She's taking this whole wedding planner thing too seriously," He says, with a light smile on his face.

"Thanks," I say. I search my mind for things to talk about.

"So...you gonna miss the single life?" He asks. I scoff.

"I had no life before I came here. I was cold and miserable to everyone. When I did come here, I finally made something of myself. Now, I'm finally gonna have a life," I say. Elliot smiles.

"Yeah, you're defiantly different then when we first met. You remember? You were such a jerk," He says in a teasing way. I smirk. I was a complete jerk. And what was worse I didn't care if people thought I was jerk.

"Yeah. So what's up with you and my cousin?" I ask out of the blue. He blushes, and I hold back a smile.

"Duh, I uh...duh..." He says. His face is the same color as a tomato.

"She wants to know why you haven't proposed yet. She's gonna say yes, you and I both know that," I say. Am I really playing matchmaker for Julia? She so owes me...

"I didn't really know she wanted to marry a buffoon like me..." He says.

"Well, she does. And I have no idea why you would marry her," I say. He stands up, and starts to walk out the door.

"Thank you, Vaughn. You really helped. Things are gonna be pretty hectic tomorrow, so incase I don't get a second to talk to you, I hope you and Chelsea have a great life together," He says, getting all sappy. I smile slightly and tip my hat to him. I suddenly realize the door's open, and I make a break for it. Elliot seems to notice too, and closes the door, leaving me trapped in my room again and him in the hall.

"Come on!" I yell, banging on the door with my fist.

"Sorry!" He yells. I lie back on the bed, while looking at the clock on the white wall. Noon...

Wait...Julia isn't gonna feed me, is she?

**Chelsea's POV**

"I think this place is looking great! I've never been to a wedding before, much less my own!" I ramble as I tie roses to the end of an isle bench.

"How have you never been to a wedding?" Lanna asks, as she dusts off the harvest goddess statue. She came by to help out a little bit ago, and Julia decided it was time to go get lunch from the diner and bring it back here.

"I was a tomboy growing up. My family was invited to all the fancy weddings, but only my mother went," I say.

"You didn't get along with your mom?" She asks me, not stopping what she's doing.

"Not once," I say. I walk over to the table and grab another bunch of flowers. I bring the pinkness to my nose and breathe in. I smile. Could things finally going right?

"My mom died when I was young. I was always jealous of my friends, because they seemed to have perfect lives and perfect families. I guess it isn't always that way," She says, as she joins me at the table. She takes a few wite flowers and mixes them with the pink ones I'm holding. They match perfectly. She takes them from my hands, and starts to tie them onto another isle.

"So, have you and Denny set a date for your wedding?" I ask.

"Nope. I love him and all, but he sucks at making plans. You know what I mean?" She says, in a non-serious way.

"Yep. Something about plans seem to make a guy shiver with fear," I say. I take a step back get a full view of inside the church. I nod my head.

"Wow, guys! This place looks amazing!" Julia says. I look over to see her standing in the doorway with Alisa, carrying a plate of food. Naturally, I run over.

"Yay! Free food!" I yell, taking the plate from Julia and Alisa. I set it on the table, unwrap the sandwich, and dig in. I just realized, I didn't have breakfast this morning. And its around two in the afternoon.

"Chelsea, try not to eat everything in sight," Julia laughs.

"No!" I yelp with my mouth full. The four of us laugh, as the rest of them grab some food.

"Seriously though. This is why we're not fitting your dress until tomorrow!" Julia says.

"I like food. Sue me," I say, my mouth filled to the brim. Alisa chuckles, while Lanna roles her eyes playfully.

"You're such a lady!" Lanna says.

"Your level of maturity astounds me!" Julia says looking at me. This sends me clutching my stomach, laughing so hard that I end up rolling on the floor. The girls join me. Once we stop the hysterical laughter, we all get up off the floor. Alisa and I clean the dishes in the back room, while Lanna and Julia put the finishing touches on the decorations.

"I can't believe all this excitement! Its so much fun!" Alisa says with a smile. I nod my head.

"Yeah. Its all kinda crazy!" I say.

"So why a short reception? Only three dance numbers, cake, and thats it?" She asks, drying off a dish she pulled out of the sink.

"My family has to leave around noon, and you know about the thing in weddings that the newly-weds have to be the first ones to leave," I say, looking out the window. This window gets a clear view of the Harvest Goddess pond. I met the Harvest Goddess after two seasons I had came to the island. I hope she rings the bell...the bell that means Vaughn and I are perfect for each other. Vaughn and I are completely different people, but that's the best part. That means there's always something new to discover about him.

"Hello? Chelsea? You awake?" Alisa nudges me. I snap back to reality. Alisa chuckles, and I join her. Julia and Lanna come into the room.

"Well, everything is perfect! All we have to do tomorrow is show up around six in the morning to get ready!" Julia says. The feeling finally sets in. I'm getting married tomorrow. Its starting to feel real...I bite my lip.

"You alright, Chelsea? You look pale..." Alisa says, putting a hand to my forehead. I take in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its all starting to become real now. I'm happy. Julia, can I go see Vaughn now? Pretty please?" I ask Julia, gently taking Alisa's hand from my head.

"No. He's still busy," Julia says, as she starts to snicker. This makes me worried...very worried.

"Busy with what?" I question. She's really laughing now.

"Just...some...paperwork..." She says in between laughing fits.

"He filled it out yesterday!" I say, feeling the demanding in my voice.

"I say we go find him," Lanna says, as we start to walk out of the church.

As we walk past the well by Chen's shop, Denny comes running toward Lanna.

"Babe, we gotta get to the beach! Its overflowed with tuna!" He says, as I watch Lanna's eyes grow wide. She looks at me with a begging look. I give a quick nod and her and Denny run off toward the ocean. That's a couple that found love based on their interests. I walk up the path to my ranch, nervous to see what awaits me.

"Cheli! Your family sucks at farming!" Natalie calls to me, as I look in the shipping bin. Luckily the crops, hadn't come in yet, and they didn't have to suffer the cruel fate of being harvested by Cliff.

"I figured," i say, trying to pull chopped lumber out of the shipping bin.

"Cliff might have a black eye, or at least thats what Ann said," Natalie tells me, ever so calm.

"What? What did you do?" I ask my best friend, who gives me a glare.

"When he bent over to milk the cow, the cow kinda got angry at Cliff or something, and took its leg and..." She says as she acts out the scene for me. I walk into the house to find my brother holding a pack of ice to his eye.

"Hey. Back already?" The brunette asks me.

"A, I was gone for eight hours. B, is that really all you have to say?" I ask him.

"And what would I have to say?" He asks me.

"How I'm the better cow-milkerer!" I gloat. He roles his eyes, er, eye.

"So, get the church all decorated? Did your husband-to-be help out? I haven't seen him all day,"

"I was just looking for him until Natalie told me about your embarrassment, ahem, accident," I say smiling. He glares at me.

"Whatever. Any idea where he is?"

"All I know is that when I asked Julia, she started laughing. That scares me. That scares me deeply," I say, looking out the window. "So where's dad?" I ask, changing the subject. He looks at the ceiling.

"Think he went to the beach once we got your chores done. You go on ahead. I'm gonna stay here and mope about my black eye," He says, putting on a pity act. I role my eyes.

"I highly doubt its gonna go black," I say, walking out the door before my idiotic brother can reply.

I end up at the beach, to find my dad and Mark talking and laughing.

"Hey Chelsea!" Mark says, waving me down. I walk over.

"Get the church all decorated?" Dad asks me. I sit down in between them while nodding my head.

"Julia probably forced her like a mule!" Mark says, laughing. I smile. We have a moment of silence. I'm a little unsure if it was an awkward silence or not. I wasn't begging the goddess to take me away from here, in the back of my mind. I wish Vaughn was here. I cuddle with my knees, just before the wave hits the shore.

"Oh dear, Cheli's thinking again. This can't be good!" My dad says, as I smile.

"Haha, very funny," I sarcastically say. "Have you guys seen Vaughn? I haven't seen him all day,"

"Can't say I have. Maybe he's over at Mirabelle's?" Dad suggests. He's learned the names of everyone on the island already. I guess thats not such a hard thing to do, but I'm proud of him.

I stand up, dusting off my clothes. A memory suddenly comes back to me.

_I'm eleven again. Before this hot summer day on the first of August, everything in my life was perfect...except my relationship with my mother. Well, as far as eleven year olds life can be perfect. You know, I got everything I ever wanted even a month of summer camp, which I had just returned from yesterday. I was never even lonely. I had my brother for a best friend, and to tell the truth, I never regretted for one single minute that I had a brother. My twin brother Cliff and I are playing in the mud behind our 1600's themed mansion. I always loved this house, except it was pink. Pink's a nice color, but for a house? Everything in it, is pink. The shudders, doorknobs, fireplace, trees on the side of the driveway, you name it. Everything is pink. Only father's den and Cliff's room are of multi colors. I heard a loud crash from inside._

_"What was that?" I exclaimed._

_"How should I know?" Brothers. They have to take every chance they get to tear you down._

_"Let's go check it out! It could be like, an adventure!" At this age, I was always craving adventure, or even pretending an adventure. I stand up, brushing all the dirt and mud off my ankle-length skirts. I would prefer an old pair of ripped up jeans, but Mother needs her little girly girl princess for a daughter. Father and Cliff are excepting of my tom boyishness, but Mother won't except that I am who I am. My Mother and I never really got along well._

I feel myself sit back down, studying my father. This was the day I lost him. I hated this day more then any other day in life. I feel him watching me curiously.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow, daddy?" I ask weakly, feeling my voice shaking.

"I'm sorry, Cheli," He says, pulling me into a hug. I look over to Mark. Crap, I put him in a awkward place...I'm apologize later...

Right now, I need to except how much m life is changing.

My life is changing so much. I'm getting married to the most wonderful guy in the world. I have answers to the many questions I asked over the years about my dad. The farm is doing wonderful.

I stand up again, ready to leave for real this time. I run off the beach, and to Mirabelle's shop. Julia said earlier that Mirabelle and Felicia are in the city, so its no surprise when I don't see her sitting at the counter. I walk down the hallway to Vaughn's room. I knock lightly on the door.

"Vaughn?" I say, just loud enough for myself to hear. I take the doorknob in my hands and turn, but the door's locked.

"Chelsea! The door's kinda locked. Julia decided to keep me in solitude," He yells through the door. I smile at his voice. I feel the butterflies Cliff described so long ago. I'll have to tell him he was right about that.

"Can we talk?" I yell through the door. I hear the loudest silence I've ever heard.

"About?" I hear him say softly.

"I love you. Thank you for coming into my life. I know we're gonna have a great life together," I say, meaning every word.

"I love you too. I'm the one who should be thanking you for being, and staying in my life. We're gonna have the best life together," He says gently. I feel my heart about to leap out of chest. It feels wonderful to be loved. It feels wonderful to be in love with someone who loves you back.

And with that, I leave the shop, with my head held high, and ready for tomorrow.

**This is the part where I beg you to review. I want to thank you all who have been reviewing! I love you all! You're all super special awesome!**


	20. I Love Bacon

**Chapter Twenty**

**I Love Bacon**

**Please don't hate me! I think that this chapter is some of my best work yet! I tried so many times this past month to get this chapter out of my mind and onto a document. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I wake up. I climb out of bed, stretching my muscles when I realize how big this day is. I smile, as I take in a deep breath. I always had a relaxed opinion on weddings. It was marriage that scared me. Weddings, at least mine, only last a few minutes. Marriage was forever. But I'm okay with that, because forever in this case means I can spend the rest of my life with Vaughn. I continue my deep breathing as I look at the clock. Five thirty. Impressive time to get up for me. I'm wide awake now, so I might as well start my day. I get dressed in my normal work clothes, and run outside to get some chores done. I run through the fields, spraying my watering can everywhere. Once I'm satisfied with my work, I go to the barn to feed the animals. As I feed them, I remember that Ann and Cliff are still in the house. I smile as I think of the scenario that they wake up, see that I'm gone, and get all worried that I am nowhere to be found on the day of the wedding. I finish up my chores, and head back into the house, all the while congratulating myself on my remarkable time. One hour, and I have all the chores done for the day. I walk in the door, and I'm overcome by the aroma of bacon.

I. Love. Bacon.

"Bacon!" I yell, running over to the counter. I stuff a handful into my mouth as Ann giggles. I didn't even notice her standing there.

"Cheli, when was the last time you had bacon?" she asks, giving me a plate of food. That has extra bacon. I walk over to the table where Cliff is sitting.

"I don't know. Since I left home I guess. Where'd you guys get this stuff?" I ask, my mouth full. Cliff looks disgusted, and Ann doesn't notice as she flips another batch of pancakes.

"That carpenter guy have it to us. Not sure where he got it, but he was awful kind," Ann says, not turning around. I look over to my unusually silent brother, who looks like he didn't sleep a wink. I nudge him in the arm, as he stares out the window.

"You okay there, bro?" I ask, finally swallowing the food in my mouth.

"Yeah. Just tired, I guess. How are you holding up, miss. bride-to-be?" he asks, right before he takes another sip of coffee.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Hey, what time do we have to be at the church?" Cliff asks. I feel as though I ran straight into a brick wall, as I remember that I had to be at the church a half hour ago. How Natalie or Julia haven't come to kill me yet, I'll never know.

"A little bit ago!" I yell as I run out the door. I hear my brother chuckle as I run far away from the house and towards the bridge to the forest. I make it to the church, and almost run into Julia.

"Chelsea! Thank goddess your finally here! We were just about to come and find you!" she yells, as she pulls me into the church and into the dressing room. I'm greeted by Natalie and Lanna. Julia pulls me down on a chair that sits in front of a vanity, that's filled with perfumes, hairbrushes, hair ties, eyeliner pencils, blush, nail polish, a hair curler, a hair straightener, and a bunch of other unidentifiable beauty objects.

"Alright...now what are we gonna do with your hair?" Julia says, as I gulp.

Goddess please save me.

**Vaughn's POV**

The morning is a big blur to me. I eventually find myself in the back room of the church, where the groom usually waits for the wedding to start, with Denny and Elliot. I look at myself in the mirror, hatless and in a tuxedo. I fight with my tie, not knowing what to do or say. Everyone on the island is gonna be here today. To watch the anti social cowboy, marry the most popular girl on the island. I sit on the couch, joining Denny and Elliot. Denny's my best man, and Elliot is second in command. We didn't know of this until yesterday evening when Julia thought it was a good idea for Lanna and Elliot to be back ups for Natalie and Denny, inches they could perform their "duties" as maid of honor and best man. The way Julia is treating this wedding, you'd think it was her getting married. The reason she's working so hard, is because she wants to show how much she really cares about Chelsea. I watch the clock tick slower and slower in the corner of my eye. My tux is starting to suffocate me. Why couldn't Chelsea and I just elope?

"You alright, Vaughn? You don't look well," Elliot asks me. Denny chuckles.

"He looks like he's a half hour away from getting married. Am I right?" Denny says, patting me on the back. I let myself smile.

"Yeah. Don't know why I'm so nervous," I say, taking some breaths of relief. For a few more minutes, we give a little bit of chatter, until James walks into the room with a smile on his face.

"If you boys don't mind, I would like a word with my soon to be son in law," he says to Denny and Elliot. They smile and walk out of the room at a quick pace. "Cheli Gould me your father died when you where younger. I feel it's my obligation to give you the talk I know your father would give you if he was here today." I keep my hands folded as I sit on the snow-colored couch. I feel James sit next to me. I look at him.

"In this world we live in, we, as humans, are bound to make mistakes. We, as men, have made the biggest mistake over time, to think we over-power woman. This is wrong, on so many levels. A man may be the head of the house, but the woman is the neck, a wise woman once said. I may not be the best man to give a speech on marriage, as I failed so miserably at my own, but I do know true love when I see it. I love the way my daughter looks at you, although it pains me at the same time to know that she's not my little girl anymore. I know you will be kind and gentle to her. I know that you will be faithful. Not just because your scared of the consequences, but because you love her with all your heart. I can tell. I never loved a woman the same way you love Chelsea. Why I married Vivian, I'll never know. I seemed to have blocked those memories from my mind. In fifty years from now, and I'm long gone, and you only remember one thing from this talk, let it be this: life is better when you have someone you love to share it with," he says, as I take deep mental notes in my head. He gets us, and walks out the door without another word.

I look at the time and notice that I have ten minutes before the wedding. Remembering Julia's orders from earlier this morning, I head out the door, and walk to where I'm supposed to stand. I rock back and forth on my heals, while I feel the people in the rom watching me. I brush hit out of face. I'm startled by the cheerful organ. Music that begins to play. I take in several deep breaths as I watch Lanna and Elliot walk down the isle. I look to Julia and mirabelle who are sitting in the front row on my side. Behind them I see Sabrina and her dad. Sabrina smiles at me when I look at her. She seems to be a little lost in thought as her father looks bored and uninterested in whats going on around him. Typical Regis. As Natalie and Denny walk up the isle, I hear Nathan walk up to the podium that stands tall on the mini stage of the church. I look to Chelsea's side of the church, where people are squished in like sardines. One face I wish I couldnt see, stands out the most. Mark.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear "Here Comes The Bride" on the organ. The crowd stands and I gulp. Chelsea is walking in between Cliff and James. she looks so... beautiful. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail, with two long bangs each side of her head, with a white headband keeping it out of her eyes. Her dress is long and flowing, and her hands carry a bouquet of white and pink roses. I watch her watch me, and I smile at her. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. Her brother is smiling, and her dad looks like he's trying his hardest not to cry. Their both so proud of Chelsea. The family makes their way to where I'm standing. Cliff and Chelsea hug, and then James and Chelsea, then James gives me Chelsea's hand. He nods at me, and I nod back. Chelsea looks at me with her stunning eyes. They have a million little stars, that just twinkle brightly. She stands a foot in front of me, as the crowd sits back down. I he's Nathan clear his throat. I don't take my eyes off Chelsea.

"We are gathered here today to witness Chelsea and Vaughn be joined together in holy matrimony. If anyone should oppose to this wedding, speak now or forever old your peace," I gulp, and I look over to Mark who sits quietly. I silently thank him in my mind. I notice Chelsea's looking over to Sabrina. We look back at each other, both relieved.

Until we hear the crowd gasp.

"I object," I look over to Chelsea's side of the room, where Taro is standing. I look to Chelsea, who looks to me. We're both in shock.

"I wasn't going to stand up today, but when I saw that two people, in this room, were not going to speak up, I had to do something. Sabrina, and Mark. You both have something to say, I suggest you say it. Because after today, you can't no matter how much you want to," he sits back down, and the room is silent. I look over to Sabrina. She has tears in her eyes.

"Vaughn, I've always loved you," she says, right before she gets up and runs out the door, while I process the information. She...loves me? All this time? Regis silently gets up and walks after his daughter. I look over to Mark, who stands. In the corner of my eye, I watch Natalie sigh. She must have known. The whole island knows. Except Chelsea. I don't think she ever had a clue.

"I wasn't going to say anything. In the back of my mind, I was hoping you would somehow think you would love me. Please, let's still be friends. I'll move on. I know I will. Have a good life, Chelsea," Mark says, and he slowly makes his way out of the church. Chelsea has a somber look on her face. It's impossible to know what she's thinking right now.

"Vaughn, your the only one I love," she says, just loud enough for me to hear.

"And your the only one I love," I hear myself say. The crowd takes a sigh of relief, happy that they get to see a wedding after all.

"Now that that's over with," Nathan says, and the crowd laughs. "Vaughn, do you take Chelsea, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse?"

"I do," I say, automatically. I don't take my eyes off Chelsea, whose smiling at me. I give her a small smile.

"Chelsea, do you take Vaughn, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse?"

"I do," she says, smiling even wider. Exchanging rings is a blur, and the next thing I hear,

"You may now kiss the bride," Nathan finally says. I pull Chelsea in close to me, and I feel her lips against mine. Fireworks are booming in my ears. The organ plays again, and Chelsea and I race outside to beat the crowd. I hear a bell in the distance, and Chelsea's smile grows even wider.

"We were meant for each other," she says.

By the goddess pond, everyone is gathered in a circle, and Chelsea and I are getting ready to dance. I'm a little nervous, only because I've never danced in my life before. Never saw the point. I gulp when I hear the stereo. Chelsea puts her hands on my shoulders, and I put my hands at her waist. 'Give Until There's Nothing Left' by Relient K is playing. It's the perfect song for us. We dance slowly to Matt Thiessen's voice. I would defiantly give all I have for Chelsea. She deserves everything. I keep looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. How I got so lucky, I'll never know.

The next song, is Taylor Swift's 'Superman'. I dance with Mirabelle, while Chelsea dances with her dad. Everyone else joins in. The final song is, 'Deer in the Headlights' by Owl City. A song all about love at first sight. Chelsea and I dance with each other, swaying and laughing with the music. For a lot of the people here, this is the first time they've ever seen me smile, let alone laugh. When the song ends, Chelsea and I start cutting the wedding cake, as Natalie makes a speech.

"Cheli has been my best friend since the day we both washed up on this little island. I was the first person to know she had a crush on the cowboy. I like to think that it w me who got the two together. Chelsea is a wonderful friend, and I couldn't be more happy for her. I know she's gonna be happy, and is bound to knock her up soon," the crowd laughs at her last comment, while Chelsea and I blush. Next up, is Denny.

Needless to say, I'm nervous at what he has to say.

"Vaughn, is my best friend. Chelsea and I have always been good friends. I was happy for the two of them when I heard they were getting themselves hitched. It also reminded me of the time we had that birthday party. I don't remember much of that night, but I do remember how angry Vaughn got when we played spin the bottle. I regret not taking a picture of his face! He was so angry, I thought his head was gonna blow when I had o kiss Chelsea! It also proved to us how genuine their love is. Vaughn, I, along with Natalie, know that you are gonna have a great life with Chelsea, along with many, _many_ children, if you what I mean!" the crowd laughs with him. Chelsea is blushing like crazy, while laughing with Natalie. Denny pats me on the back, and we all grab some slices of cake. Chelsea catches me looking at her, puts a dab of icing on my nose. I smirk at her, while putting icing on her cheek. We go back and forth for a little bit, but we both have icing all over our faces. The whole time, Felicia's taking pictures.

Before we know it, it's a quarter till noon, and Chelsea's family starts to say goodbye. I watch Chelsea tear up when she and her dad hug goodbye.

"Don't worry. I'll come and visit you both real soon." James says. Chelsea nods and I put an arm around her shoulders. Cliff and Ann repeat the process, promising to write and visit soon.

And somehow, I find myself standing with Chelsea on the roof of the church. All the girls on the island are at the bottom. Chelsea turns around, and closes her eyes. She throws the bouquet over her head, and we both watch the bouquet fall into Eliza's arms. Gannon looks like he's about to have a heart attack, when Eliza looks over to Charlie with an evil grin on her face. Charlie runs as fast as his little legs can carry him, while Eliza runs after him, screaming something about a blue feather and eloping as they ride together into the sunset. Something like that. Chelsea and I make our way down, when we are pelted with rice. We end up running away from the church, laughing all the way back to the farm house. We close the door, and I hold her in my arms.

"We're married now," she says.

I have never felt happier.

**Review please! This story is no where near over yet! I own nothing! I don't even own James's line "A man may be the head of the house, but the woman is the neck,". That line goes to "My Big Fat Greek Wedding". Review please! :)**


	21. Brand New Life

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Brand New Life**

**Duh...is anybody out there? Hello? I don't blame you if you got angry with me for not updating...I was gonna update over break, but then I kinda...didn't, because some family decided to surprise us with a visit, and my writing schedule kinda...vanished. Plus, I had writers block, and then I didn't know if I should have ended the story. But then I realized, I still have a lot more to this story!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I kiss Vaughn, as I stand in the doorway half awake. Its four in the morning, but its a Wednesday, and I have to say goodbye to him before he leaves. He goes to the city every week to bring back animals for the island. I won't see him again until around noon tomorrow. I smile at him, placing his hat on top of his head.

"I love you." I say. Yes, I know how cheesy this is, but I'm still in the honeymoon stage. We both are. It feels like a movie. No, it feels like we're living the happily ever after they always talk about in the fairy tales.

"I love you too." He says in a deep voice. He pulls on his coat, and heads out the door. I watch him walk down the path, and when he leaves my sight, I walk back to bed. Its been a full season since we've been married. A wonderful season at that. Besides Wednesdays, I don't ever feel lonely. I hate being alone. When I wake up in the morning, he's there beside me. We would eat breakfast together, which is a new thing for me in general. Before, I would never really eat breakfast. Now Vaughn got me into the habit. Apparently, its really bad health wise to skip breakfast. I roll around under the sheets. I'm not tired. I open the curtains above the bed to the window, and see that its snowing. Snow is amazing. People have been asking me all my life why I love snow so much. Its because nothing that _bad_ happened in the winter. It might sound crazy, but its true. My mom and I would have shouting matches, but they would usually take place in the summer, spring, and fall. Everything just felt good in the winter.

"Chelsea!" Natalie screams. I leap out of bed, freezing cold. I don't normally mind cold, but right now, I just want my warm blanket.

"What?" I yell to her. Yes, she still has a key to my house. She refused to give it back.

"Vaughn left the island, and we're, you, me, and Julia, are gonna spend the day together, wether you like it or not. I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She says, throwing clothes at me. I get changed, while Natalie yells stuff from outside the bathroom. She keeps talking about taking a walk, and grabbing lunch. Nothing too exciting. I walk out, and my stomach does a flip at Natalie's new perfume. I have a sudden urge to puke. Natalie quickly pushes me out the door before I can get a word in otherwise.

Times like this, I wish Vaughn never had to leave.

"Chelsea? You okay? You're looking a little green..." Natalie comments, as we walk off the ranch toward Julia's house.

"Just a little sick lately. I'll be fine." WIth my words, Natalie's eyes grow wide, and I can tell what she is thinking. I put my hand to my stomach and gulp, as I feel my cheeks turn pink. Natalie pulls my hand towards her house where she says her mom, an old hand at this sort of thing, can give us the truth or not.

**Vaughn's POV**

I walk onto the snow covered ship, barely seeing my way through the dark. I don't want to leave the island, but I have to transport animals. I can't let Chelsea bring home all the bacon. That was another thing my father taught me during his short time on earth. The man is supposed to breadwinner. I could never say this to Chelsea, proud as she is.

It's freezing outside, as I make my way inside of the ship. I tighten my grip around my black rucksack, as I sit on a bench. Its more crowded then usual. A little odd. I can't help but overhear a conversation that takes place on the other side of the tiny hallway, as I pretend to stare at painting of a man fishing on a lake. The ship's horn rings as it pulls away from the dock, taking me away from the island, and farther away from Chelsea.

"This ranch is supposed to be really something. I just hope the man in charge let's me do the interview next week." The one man said. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice he has a very...distinctive mustache. He looks like he's someone important in his red suit and blue tie. Let's not forget the hat. You can a tell a lot about a person by the way they wear a hat. And this guy, thinks he's something special. Not my favorite type of person. The man he's talking with looks like some type of doctor.

"I think I heard Claire say that the person in charge isn't a man, but a girl no more then twenty. I would expect Claire to know all about the latest in farming gossip." The doctor man said, sighing to himself.

"Now, now, Trent. Lighten up. There's still time for you and Claire. Let's get back to the matter at hand. What else do you know about this farm girl?"

"Other then what I overheard from the 'Claire and Elli gossip festival' I know nothing. The girl is in her late teens, and has a beautiful ranch."

The rest of their conversation bores me, so I lean my head back and I try to catch up on my sleep.

**Chelsea's POV**

I stare at Felicia, with my mouth hung open. Vaughn and I never even really discussed having kids. Now, its gonna happen wether we like it or not. Felicia chuckles at my surprise, while Natalie can only dance and sing 'I'm gonna be a godmother!'.

"Chelsea, close your mouth, or you'll catch flies." Taro comments. He turns the page in his newspaper. "I don't understand why you kids are so shocked. This was gonna happen sooner or later the way that cowboy looks at you!" The old man says. I gulp again, not really paying attention to anything around me.

"Father!" Felicia says to her outspoken father. He chuckles to himself, while he starts to loose himself in an article in the paper. Natalie goes into the other room where the family bookshelf is hidden, to write in her diary, I bet. She has this thing about marking down important stuff. Something Taro has been stuffing down my throat for the past two years.

I feel myself slump back into the chair. My mind can't help but wonder how Vaughn will take the news. I have a whole twenty four hours until I see him again.

"Thanks you guys." I say to Taro's family, standing up out of my chair. "I better get going." I add on, thinking about my hungry animals. I throw on my jacket which was sitting on the back of the chair.

"Bye sweetie! Call if you need anything!" Felicia calls after me. I shut the door behind me, and start walking towards my farm. Thoughts race across my mind. My mom was nothing like Felicia. Kind, caring, nurturing. More like, stubborn, cruel, selfish.

I swear to the Goddess herself I'll be better then my mom was to me and Cliff. I swear I'll never make my kid hate me. I swear...I swear...

I swear I'll try my best.

**Wow. Short chapter, but I felt like it was better then nothing, after waiting all those months. I'm really trying to get back into the swing of FanFiction. Yaaay. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope to update sooner!**


	22. Good News!

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Good News!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I laid out the silverware on the dining table, as I felt my hands tremble with nervousness. I really have no reason to be nervous, I just...do. Its Wednesday, and I have to tell Vaughn about...it. I place a hand over my stomach, and I feel myself unconsciously gulp. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself down, before I freak out. I look out the window, where the sun has just set, but there is still a sliver of light peeking out. I see a figure walking toward the house. I can feel myself shake as I try to calmly walk to the kitchen area of my house.

The door knocks, and then opens, and I see Vaughn walk through. I can feel my heart slamming against my chest.

"Hi, Vaughn." I say, smiling. I pick up the bowl of cold porridge and walk it over to table. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Vaughn still standing in the doorway.

"Natalie said you needed to talk to me." He says, flatly. I study his face more, and I notice he's not happy.

"Well...yes. Sit down." I say, taking my seat. I look up, and he's still standing there. I feel annoyance bottle up inside of me.

"Chelsea, don't play games with me. Natalie said it was extremely important, and you didn't know how I'd take it. Talk. Now." He says, glaring at me. I let out a laugh at hearing how Natalie worded it, making it sound awful. I look up, and notice that Vaughn is not taking this as funny as I am. He looks down right disgusted, with his eyebrows squinted.

"You want me to talk? Fine." I say. I get up from my chair, and from four feet away from the man I married, I breathe in, and I speak.

"I'm pregnant." I say, looking at his growing eyes. He is speechless. To many people, he's always speechless. But that was because he had things to say, he just kept them to himself. But this time, he has no idea what to say, do, or act. And I'm loving every minute of it.

He walks over to me, and I can hear him gulp. His hand shakes, as he reaches for my hand. I look up, into his eyes, which are gazing down at me.

And then, the cold blooded cowboy, smiles. With a hint of red on his cheeks.

I suddenly feel his arms around me, holding me. And suddenly, he pulls away.

"I know I'm gonna kill Natalie one of these days." He says flatly. His words make me laugh. I sit down at the table, and start eating the porridge, his favorite meal.

"Eat your dinner. Its getting cold." I say, sternly, feeling the motherly instincts arriving.

"Yes Ma'am. But I like it cold." He says, playing along.

"Don't you back talk me, young man." I say, laughing. We have a minute of silence, our mouths both full.

"So, have you thought of any names?" He says, looking up.

"Honestly, nope. You got any names in mind?" I ask, as I watch a smile appear across his face.

"Well, I always loved the name 'Jake' was a perfect name for a little boy." He says, smiling at his porridge.

"If its a boy, his name shall be Jake." I say, smiling back at him.

**Vaughn's POV**

My head is spinning. Is this all really happening? I'm...I'm gonna be a father. These words keep playing over and over again in my mind. The past few hours turn into blurs. Chelsea tells me she's pregnant, and I loose my mind for a few hours. I find myself, staring at the digital clock which now reads two in the morning. I turn from my side and onto my back. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Chelsea sleep soundly. She seems...excited about the baby. Me? I'm a nervous reck. And I've only known for eight hours! I'll be completely insane in nine months! I sigh as I sit up and rub my face with my hands. Sleep is out of the question right now, so I get out of bed, and sneak quietly out of the bedroom.

I throw on a coat and some shoes before I step out the door. I was expecting freezing cold winter weather, but I'm greeted by mild spring night air. I find myself on the path, just walking. Not knowing where, just walking. For some reason, I remember my parents, and their choices of raising a child. I can't really say if they did a good or bad job, because they never really got to finish the job. Aunt Mirabelle was a good parent, taking in her sister's kid, even when she already had her own. I find myself on the beach, and I sit down, just far enough from the waves so that they almost touch, but never really do. I fall back on the sand, after my thoughts sing me to sleep.

"Vaughn, buddy. What're you doing here?" I hear Denny's voice say. I open my eyes quickly, hoping this is a dream. When I feel the sand from under my back, I sigh, knowing it's reality.

"I was taking a walk. Got tired." I say, standing up, and eyeing my fisherman friend, who's smiling like an idiot.

"So instead of going home, to your nice warm bed with Chelsea, you come out here?" He says. I sigh.

"Looks pretty bad, doesn't it?" I say, as he nods.

"Yeah."

"Well the thing is, Chelsea's pregnant, and I couldn't sleep." I say, looking away. Without even glancing at him, I can feel curiosity growing in my friend's mind.

"You don't want it?" He says, looking concerned.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. I want to have kids with Chelsea. I'm just...freaking out a little bit. I'm not sure I'm ready, and maybe that's my own fault. I just...I don't wanna mess up." I say, as I start walking with Denny off the beach.

"How's Chelsea doing with all this?" He asks. Leaves on the bushes rustle in the distance, as we walk through the town. The thought suddenly hits me that Chelsea might be freaking out that her husband is missing, the morning after she tells him she's pregnant. I feel myself walking faster, toward the ranch.

Not good.

"Dude, I gotta go." I say, as I start running. I jog up to the door, trying to get my story straight. As I walk through the house, I hear nothing. I look into the bedroom, and Chelsea is sound asleep, clutching a pillow. I roll my eyes, as I head outside to feed the animals.

About an hour later, as I'm brushing Whiskers, Chelsea's cow, I hear the barn door open, and I look up to see a sleepy Chelsea standing in the door way.

"'Morning." I say, returning to the cow.

"Meh." She says, as she walks over. She pets Whiskers, and then gives me a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

I walk out of the barn, shutting the door tightly behind me. I look out to the field, watching Chelsea plant seeds into the ground.

"Need some help?" I call out to her.

"I'm good. Wanna go visit Mirabelle and Julia later?" She yells back. I sigh, and I'm grateful that she couldn't hear me. After getting exactly no sleep last night, I'm not that much in the mood for company. I almost say these words out loud, but I see the look on Chelsea's face telling me she wants to tell people the good news. I nod my head.

"Sure."

An hour later, we're walking toward the Animal Shop, chatting. Chelsea keeps stopping along the way to pick up the different colored grass. Every time she does, I look at her like she's crazy. Mostly because, it's true. She bends down to grab a handful of blue grass, and I sigh.

"What?" She asks, looking up at me. "It's free food, and nutritious!" She claims. I roll my eyes.

"If it grows on the sidewalk, then I wouldn't really categorize it as 'nutritious'!" I say as she stands back up, and shoves the 'food' into her rucksack. After debating about the grass for a few minutes, Taro walks out of his house towards us.

"Hey, Taro. What's the weather like these next few days?" Chelsea asks, making small conversation. I can tell she's itching to tell Julia. Girls and their gossip.

"Sunny. Until a rainstorm next Monday. I came over here to give you this, Chelsea." The old man says, handing Chelsea a letter. I read it with her, as I feel Taro's gaze on us.

_Dear Miss. Chelsea of Sunny Island Winter 30th_

_ Hello! I, the editor of Farmland Seasonly, the best farming magazine in the business, wish to congratulate you on your achievements regarding the farmland on Sunny Island. In order to do so properly, I wish to conduct an interview with you, on the 18th of spring, on your ranch. If this date is possible for you, please notify me as soon as possible. _

_ Once again, congratulations on your achievements, If everything goes well, you can expect an interview and article on you and your farm in our Summer issue of Farmland Seasonly._

_Sincerely,_

_ Mayor Thomas, Editor of Farmland Seasonly_

After we finish the letter, Chelsea and I look at each other.

"You wanna do this?" I ask. She smiles, while nodding her head.

"Defiantly! Taro, could you wright them back and tell them that I will be waiting for them on Spring eighteenth!" She says, smiling. She looks so happy...

Her smile makes me want to ignore the bad feeling I have in the pit of my stomach.

**Duh...duh...DUHHHH! Sorry, I always wanted to do that. ANYWAYS! I'm uber happy I got this chapter up! We're about to have several major events in the story pop up, and I'm excited to write them! Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, about the part about the grass, I was playing Island of Happiness today, and it occurred to me that Vaughn and all the other villagers must think I'm crazy for eating stuff that grows on rocks, and on the sidewalk, so I added in the little scene where Chelsea and Vaughn debate over eating grass. Yaaaaaaaay.**


	23. Interview

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Interview**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but summer is coming and I know I'll be able to make it up to you guys! Enjoy!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I put my hand over my growing stomach, as I waited in the uncomfortable chair in the lobby of the hotel. I'm about halfway through the pregnancy. I don't think its too noticeable yet, my belly, but it's killing me to know if it's a boy or a girl. Trent doesn't have the technology on the island to find out, so we have to wait. Vaughn is sitting next to me, staring at the wall. He thinks this interview is a bad idea. He doesn't trust anybody, not even the kind people who set this interview up for me.

Mayor Thomas walks out of his hotel room, and starts walking towards my husband and I.

"Greetings! You must be Chelsea!" He says, his hand shaking mine. I smile.

"And you must be Mayor Thomas. This is my husband,Vaughn." I say, watching the two of them shake hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young man." The mayor says, with the same goofy grin. Vaughn stays silent.

After a moment of silence, we all sit in the hotel lounge.

"So, let us get things started, shall we?" Mayor asks, and I nod my head. He pulls out a notepad and pen.

"So, first things first. What brought you to the island?" His eyes lock with mine. I hadn't expected a question like that. Memories flash through my mind, of the night I left my old life behind.

"I...I wanted to get away...from the city! Yes, the noise that city made! Hated it! I was always looking for adventure, even as a little kid." I say, overacting a bit. Vaughn can see right through me, and Mayor Thomas just writes down notes.

"Were you leaving anyone you loved or cared about in the city? I bet you knew you wouldn't see them for a long time when you left." He says, looking up.

I have to choose my words very carefully. The thoughts of my old life haunting me come rushing into my head. I don't want my old life. It's not who I am. The pink house. The private school clothes. The snotty attitude that comes with think you're better then everyone else. That's not my life.

"I left some friends, but we still still write and call and visit sometimes." As Thomas writes more notes, Vaughn and I look at each other. There's a grin on his face, that's telling me he knows he was right all along.

I hate it when he's right.

"Now you were one of the first people to move onto the island. Why did you pick becoming the rancher?" He says, looking back over his notes.

"I like...being outside?" I say, awkwardly shifting my weight in the chair. "Would you like to have a tour of the ranch?" I ask, hoping to get out of this stuffy room.

"Eh, I still have a few more questions, and then I would love a tour." He says, sitting back. I sigh lightly, and feel myself tense up. It feels weird. I used to never be this...mature before. Must be the pregnancy.

"Tell me about your marriage. Was it love at first sight?" He asks.

"Well...not exactly..." My goes back to the time I slammed the door in Vaughn's face for the first time. I smile as I recall Natalie wrestling me to the ground trying to get me to admit that I had a crush on Vaughn. "Vaughn and I didn't get along at first. But, as he and I got to know each other, we started to realize that...that opposites really do attract." I smile to myself as my words come out of my mouth.

"Aww!" The hotel manager goes. Mayor chuckles to himself, as he writes it down. I smile to Vaughn, who smiles at me.

But, all good moments must come to an end.

I hear a door slam, and I jolt to where the noise came from. I see an angry blond farmer, who obviously heard everything I had just said and hated every word, walk out of the lobby. I sigh, as Vaughn clenches his fists. Luckily the mayor didn't notice, and wouldn't have any questions about _that_. Vaughn still has a few bitter feelings about Mark, and I would be lying if I said I had forgiven Sabrina for all the grief. I really should get over it.

After a few more questions, we start to make our way back to the ranch. Its a long, silent walk, with a slight touch of awkwardness. Once we finally make it, I show Mayor the fields, the barn, and the coop. I'm giving a detailed lecture on how the weather truly effects everything on a ranch, when we all see Mirabelle walking up the path with a dog. I run over, and start squealing over the dog.

"Oh my gosh, who's dog is this? What's his name?" I say, getting on my knees and scratching behind the beagle's ears.

"It's yours and Vaughn's puppy! My gift to my new great-nephew or great-neice! His name is Max." She says, as the Mayor and Vaughn come over.

"Aunt Mirabelle, you shouldn't have." Vaughn says, speaking up for the first time since the beginning of the interview.

"Niece or nephew?" Mayor says, getting out his notepad. I sigh, but then quickly put back on a smile.

"Yes, by the end of summer, Vaughn and I will be parents!" I say, making Vaughn smile again. He's excited, but I can tell he's kind of nervous.

After a few more questions, Mayor excuses himself to make the next boat off the island. Vaughn and I set up a cardboard box in the kitchen for Max, and give him food and water. He is the cutest little thing in the world, and I didn't have the heart to send him out to the pet barn. Vaughn loves Max, as he does with all animals. Seeing him all gentle and kind with the new puppy gives no doubts that Vaughn will be an excellent father.

Me? I have no idea about raising kids. I just know I can't make the same mistakes my mom did.


End file.
